Naruto no Kokoro
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Naruto desaparecido, sus amigos temiendo lo peor, ¿Quien es ese joven de ojos bicolor? ¿Otro mundo? Youkais, celos, ¿Quien ganara el corazon de Naruto? entren y descubranlo n,n Parejas: OCxNaru y SasuxNaru
1. Makai

Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: OCxNaru SasuxNaru

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Mpreg, Violación, Violencia y lo que se me ocurra nnU

**Beta****: **Yue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Naruto no Kokoro**

**Capitulo 1.- Makai**

Naruto despertó de golpe, su respiración era agitada y sudaba frió, una vez se calmó, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una habitación amplia, el piso era de madera, los pocos muebles en el lugar eran típicos en el antiguo Japón, había una puerta corrediza de madera, él mismo se encontraba en un futon y sus ropas habían sido cambiadas por una yukata blanca. Su cinta ninja tampoco estaba.

-¿Dónde estoy ttebayo? –se pregunto confundido y desorientado el ojiazul

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un joven su cabello era largo de color negro, parte de el amarrado en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro derecho, su piel era clara, uno de sus ojos era rojo y el otro dorado, su rostro, aunque masculino, poseía un enorme belleza, su cuerpo era delgado pero musculoso, vestía un traje estilo chino, pantalón blanco, camisa de manga larga del mismo color y arriba una túnica amarillo claro, adornado con un cinturón café claro, en sus manos traía una bandeja para desayuno, en la que traía algunas cosas para curación.

-Ya ha despertado –la voz del recién llegado, aunque masculina y sexy, era dulce y suave.

-¿Quién eres ttebayo? –el hombre se sentó al lado del rubio, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Yoru, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Naruto Uzumaki ttebayo.

-Es un placer Naruto-san –dijo el hombre –Dígame, ¿Cómo se siente? –como respuesta el sonido del estómago del rubio se hizo escuchar.

-Gomen nasai –se disculpó sonriéndole mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca –Es que tengo mucha hambre ttebayo.

-Es compresible, ha estado dormido por casi una semana

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Así es, lo encontraron cerca del pueblo, sus ropas estaban deshechas y con rastros de sangre pero usted no presentaba ninguna herida.

-Ya veo….

-Le traeré algo de comer y algunas ropas para que se asee y cambie.

-Arigato, Yoru-san.

-Por favor, solo llámeme Yoru, Naruto-san.

-Y tú solo llámame Naruto, ttebayo –ambos se sonrieron.

-Bueno, en unos minutos regreso, por favor, no salgas de la habitación, el templo es muy grande y podrías perderte –le advirtió –Después, si lo deseas te llevaré a conocer el lugar.

-Arigato.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una hora después, Naruto y el pelinegro paseaban por aquel inmenso lugar, que mas que un templo, parecía una ciudad entera, lo que en un momento sorprendió y porque no decirlo, asustó a Naruto, fue toparse con personas o mas bien, seres extraños, algunos con alas, otros con cuernos, criaturas humanoides, etc.

-¿Te sucede algo Naruto? –le preguntó el pelinegro preocupado –Estas pálido, será mejor que regresemos a tu habitación.

-No… Es que yo… Bueno… ¿Qué es este lugar ttebayo? –el pelinegro parpadeo dos veces.

-Naruto, Eres un ningen, ¿Verdad?

-Claro que lo soy ttebayo-dijo ofendido -¿Acaso tú no?

-Bueno… En parte sí –Naruto lo miró sin entender nada, el hombre suspiró –Verás, estamos en uno de los reinos, en el mundo de los demonios –Ahora si que se había quedado mudo –No te preocupes, este reino es pacifico, aquí, tanto ningens como youkais coexisten en armonía.

-¿Eres un youkai?

-No, soy un Hanyou.

-¿Un que?

-Yo pertenezco a ambas razas, por así decirlo –dijo –Mi padre era un humano y mi madre una youkai

-Ya veo.

-Te llevare a conocer a los amos…

-¿Amos? ¿Eres un esclavo ttebayo? –pregunto con un deje de melancolía.

-Claro que no, aquí todos somos libres –le dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa –Verás, aquí en este templo nos regimos por rango, los estudiantes, los maestros, los herederos, los amos y Shinha-sama.

-No entiendo nada ttebayo.

-Ya lo comprenderás.

-Yoru-ssama –una mujer de piel escamosa y ojos dorados, como de serpiente se les acerco, tenia dos afilados colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, poseía una larga cola, daba la impresión de ser un lagarto –Veo que nuesstro invitado a desspertado al fin.

-Si, te lo presento, el es Naruto Uzumaki –le dijo a la "mujer" –Naruto, ella es Hebi.

-Ess un placer, Naruto-ssama –el aludido tan solo le sonrío, aún estaba confundido con todo eso.

-Hebi, ¿Para que me llamaste?

-Kagura-ssama dessea verle, lo esstá esperando en el templo principal

-Arigato.

-Con ssu permisso me retiro, Naruto-ssama, Yoru-ssama –la reptiliana hizo una reverencia para luego alejarse.

-Vamos, te presentaré a Kagura-sama.

-¿Quién es ella ttebayo?

-Es una de los dos gobernantes de este reino, después te presentare a los demás –Naruto asintió con la cabeza, no muy seguro, aun así, siguió al pelinegro, había algo en el que le inspiraba confianza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yoru lo llevo por los pasillos del templo principal, deteniéndose en una enorme puerta que tenía grabado un fénix, un dragón, una tortuga y un tigre, rodeando a un Kirin (Es como una mezcla de caballo y dragón, lo que es B'T X), abrió la puerta, entrando con el rubio, dentro, se encontraban seis personas, dos de ellas eran mujeres.

-Yoru, me alegra que llegaras –habló una de las mujeres, tenía el cabello largo de color gris con dos mechones de color negro a cada lado del rostro, su cola era del mismo color, sus ojos eran verdes y sus orejas eran puntiagudas, vestía un traje estilo chino, pantalón blanco, camisa de manga larga del mismo color y encima una túnica blanca con un el Kirin bordado en hilo dorado, adornado con una cinta gris, su nombre era Kagura, la youkai lobo.

-¿Quién es tu amigo? –le preguntó un hombre de cabello largo, lacio, de color negro, con algunos mechones blancos y algunas partes en tonalidades azules, amarrado en una trenza, ojos rojos, piel clara, vestía un traje estilo chino, pantalón rojo, camisa del mismo color y arriba una túnica roja oscura casi marrón, con el bordado de el Kirin en hilo dorado, adornada con una cinta gris, tenia una mascara cubriéndole la mitad del rostro, su nombre era Hien el demonio de fuego.

-Él es Naruto Uzumaki, Hien-sama –le respondió el pelinegro.

-¿Es el que encontraron desmayado cerca del templo? –preguntó una mujer de cabello color agua marina, ojos completamente azules (pupila e iris), vestía un traje estilo chino, pantalón azul, camisa de manga larga del mismo color y encima una túnica blanca con una tortuga bordado en hilo dorado, adornado con una cinta blanca, Mizu, la sirena.

-Así es Mizu-sama

-Nos da gusto saber que ya estás bien muchacho –le dijo un chita-humano, vestía de la misma manera que los demás, lo único que cambiaba era el color pues el vestía de café y tenia un tigre bordado, la cinta en su cintura era blanca.

-Permítenos presentarnos –habló el ojirojo –Yo soy Hien y ella –señalando a la peligris –Es mi hermana, Kagura, somos los gobernantes de este reino.

-Yo soy Mizu –dijo la peliazul –Soy la Ama del Agua.

-Yo soy Kuni –hablo el felino –Amo de la Tierra.

-Mi nombre es Kaze, mucho gusto –habló un joven de cabello verde claro, ojos de igual color, poseía dos hermosas alas, vestía un traje estilo chino, pantalón blanco, camisa de manga larga del mismo color y encima una túnica blanca con un dragón bordado en hilo dorado, adornado con una cinta blanca –Yo soy el amo del viento.

-Fuuma –habló un pelirrojo con tonalidades en naranja, amarado en una pequeña coleta baja, piel clara, ojos rojos con la pupila naranja –Amo del fuego.

-Y ya conoces a Yoru –habló el felino –mi descendiente.

-Bueno, suficiente de presentaciones –habló la loba –Naruto-kun, ¿Cómo fue que terminaste en estos territorios? –Kagura, era directa, nada de rodeos, siempre directo al grano –No eres de aquí, eso lo deducimos por las ropas y el olor que tenias cuando te encontramos.

-Yo, vengo de Konoha, una aldea ninja ttebayo.

-Es raro conocer a un hanyou como tú que huele a humano pero tiene una presencia demoníaca pura –aquel comentario hizo que el ojiazul bajara la mirada –Bueno, dos presencias, la otra es humana -rectifico.

-Bueno yo…

-No es necesario que expliques nada, Naruto –le dijo el pelinegro mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro del rubio, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Por un momento ambos se miraban a los ojos, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del otro, se fueron acercando poco a poco, con claras intenciones de besarse.

-Cof, cof -interrumpió el felino aquel lindo momento.

Inmediatamente, Yoru lo soltó, ambos voltearon al lado contrario, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Parece que el cachorro está madurando –habló el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa dibujada en los labios, ganándose un codazo en las costillas por parte del peliverde.

-Bueno, Naruto-kun –tomó la palabra el ojirojo –Por el momento no podemos regresarte a tu casa.

-¿Por qué no ttebayo?

-Verás, tú vienes del Ningenkai, es decir, el mundo humano, en este momento nos encontramos en el Makai o mundo demoníaco, en la parte mas recóndito de este, para se exactos –explico Hien –Los portales entre tu mundo y el nuestro son difíciles de encontrar o abrir, para ello se necesita una gran cantidad de energía…

-Sin embargo, es aun más complicado en este reino –concluyo Kagura

-¿Por qué?

-Veras, fuera de este país, la atmósfera del Makai es venenosa para los humanos –tomó la palabra Mizu –Aquí, están protegidos por el poder de los antiguos maestros y de una reliquia poderosa, dicha protección limita el uso de portales.

-¿Entonces me quedaré aquí para siempre? –preguntó deprimido, no quería quedarse en ese mundo, quería regresar a Konoha, con sus amigos, con…

-Solo por una temporada –le respondió Hien.

-Hasta que el portal se abra –dijo Kagura –Creo que serán a cinco o seis meses, ¿No es así, hermano?

-Más o menos, si –le respondió el aludido –Mientras tanto, siéntete como en tu casa.

-Yoru será tu guía, ¿Estas de acuerdo, Yoru?

-Si, Kagura-sama –respondió el aludido con una sonrisa.

-En ese caso –habló Hien –Yoru, quedas relevado de la mayor parte de tus deberes –le dijo –Por el momento tus responsabilidades se limitaran al cuidado de Naruto-kun –el hanyou asintió, sonriendo, pues la idea de estar con el rubio le fascinaba.

-Bien, puedes retirarte Yoru –dijo la loba –Cuida bien del chico

-Hai

-No seas muy rudo con el Yoru –le dijo el pelirrojo –Se tierno, que se ve que será su primera ves –Aquel comentario hizo sonrojar al aludido.

-Deja de molestar a Yoru-kun –lo regañó Kaze.

-¿Acaso estás celoso, cerebro de pájaro?

-¿Celoso? ¿De quién? ¿De un intento barato de casanova como tu?

Los cuatro suspiraron pesadamente, y es que las peleas entre esos dos eran tan comunes como molestas.

-Ya pueden irse, Yoru, Naruto-kun

-Pero, Kagura-sama… -Intentó protestar el felino, pero la mirada asesina de la loba lo hizo tragarse sus palabras –Ok, me callo.

-Ya pueden irse –les dijo Kagura.

-Con su permiso –Yoru hizo una reverencia para luego salir de la habitación con Naruto.

-Kagura-sama, ¿Por qué le ordenó a Yoru que se encargara de ese humano? –preguntó Kuni en tono de molestia.

-No necesito explicarte la razón –le dijo la loba tajante –Ya tienen sus labores, pueden retirarse.

Los amos asintieron para luego salir de la habitación dejando a los dos hermanos.

-¿Sucede algo hermana? –le pregunto Hien una vez se quedaron solos

-Nada, es solo que la presencia demoníaca que el rubio tiene es igual que la de ese zorro

-Si, es extraño –admitió –Pero seguramente hay una explicación para eso

-Entonces le preguntare a Naruto-kun.

-No lo hagas.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿No viste la mirada de Naruto-kun cuando lo mencionaste?

-Si, parecía como si tuviera una mezcla de tristeza y temor.

-Así es –la loba suspiró pesadamente.

-Conociendo a los ningens… La vida de Naruto-kun no debió haber sido nada fácil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto ya tenáa algunas semanas en ese templo, no podía negarlo, aquellas semanas habían sido de las mas felices en su vida, todos lo trataban como si siempre hubiera sido parte de ellos, por primera vez sentía que tenia una familia, se sentía querido, en especial cuando estaba con Yoru, aun así no podía evitar pensar en...

-Naruto, ¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Yoru en tono preocupado

-No sucede nada dattebayo.

-¿Extrañas a tu pareja? – aquella pregunta le causó un furioso sonrojo al rubio, el pelinegro sonrió con melancolía –Él o ella, deben ser la persona más afortunada en los tres mundos.

-Yoru...

-No te preocupes Naruto, pronto podrás regresar con esa persona

-Yoru...

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo por los jardines?

-Claro que si ttebayo.

-Vamos –El pelinegro lo tomó de la mano y así se fueron a los enormes jardines del templo.

Los jardines eran hermosos, había flores nunca antes vistas por los ojos de los humanos, tan coloridas y bellas, aunque algunas podían llegar a ser mortales, en medio de los jardines, existía una estatua de un ángel, su cabello era largo, su pecho, vestía una túnica larga con un escote algo revelador, sus manos estaban juntas, como si orara.

Naruto se quedó mirando la estatua, maravillado con la belleza y el aura maternal que parecía despedir.

-Su nombre era Hisui –le dijo Yoru –Ella fue la quinta gobernante, gracias a ella es que los ningens y Hanyous podemos vivir aquí, la conocían como la madre, porque decía que todos los habitantes de este reino, eran sus hijos y los cuidaba como tal.

-Es muy hermosa ttebayo.

-No más que tú –dijo el pelinegro sin darse cuenta, haciendo sonrojar al rubio –Eh… Yo…

-¡¡Naru-niichan!! –gritó una voz chillona y al segundo siguiente, Naruto se encontraba en el suelo con una joven encima suyo.

-Mizuno, ¿Podrías levantarte? –le pidió amablemente el pelinegro, aunque con un tono de celos que solo fue captado por la chica.

Era una joven, aparentaba tener unos 12 años de edad de cabello azul claro, ojos azul marino, cola y orejas como de pez de color azul, piel clara, vestía un pequeño Kimono de color azul claro que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, la cinta en su cintura era de color azul y algo bajita.

-Gomen nasai, Naru-niichan –Mizuno era la heredera de la ama del agua, una niña, si es que a sus 200 años aún se le podía considerar así, hiperactiva, mucho más de lo que había sido Naruto en su juventud, podría decirse que la chica era como un río desbordado.

-¿A que has venido Mizuno? –le preguntó Yoru.

-Solo vine a saludar, Yoru-niisan –le respondió la chica.

-¿No tienes entrenamiento con Mizu-sama y las demás?

-Hai, pero aún es muy temprano –le respondió con una sonrisa en los labios –Ne, ne, Naru-niichan, ¿No quieres ir al lago a nadar? –le preguntó mientras su cola se movía de un lado a otro.

Naruto miró al pelinegro como esperando la respuesta del mayor.

-Mizuno, ya casi será invierno y el agua del lago debe estar muy fría, tú por ser un demonio del agua puedes soportarlo, pero Naruto y yo no podemos.

-Es verdad –las orejas de la chica bajaron, como las orejas de un animal cuando está triste.

-Pero cuando sea primavera iremos –le aseguró Naruto.

-¿Lo dices enserio Naru-niichan?

-Hai

-¡Si! – la chica empezó a dar saltitos alrededor del rubio –Bueno, entonces me voy, Yoru-niisan, no le hagas cosas pervertidas a Naru-niichan –aquel comentario hizo sonrojar a los dos aludidos –Sayonara –dijo para luego irse.

Naruto miró a la peliazul alejarse, era increíble que esa niña tuviera 200 años de edad, miró de reojo al pelinegro, preguntándose la edad de este.

-Yoru –lo llamó.

-¿Si Naruto?

-Bueno, yo, ¿Cuántos años tienes ttebayo? –le preguntó sonrojado y juntando los dedos al puro estilo, Hinata.

-Bueno, pues tengo 60 años –le respondió.

¡¿60?! Pero si parecía tener 20 años, la misma edad con la que contaba el en esos momentos, pero luego recordó que los demonios poseían vidas muy largas, era natural que el pelinegro, teniendo sangre de uno, se viera tan joven a pesar de su edad.

-¿Sucede algo? –Naruto negó enérgicamente con la cabeza -¿Estas sorprendido por mi edad?

-Hai –admitió apena –Yo pensaba que tenias mi misma edad ttebayo.

-La vida de un youkai es sumamente larga, casi eterna, comparada a la de un humano –le comento –La vida de un Hanyou no es mas larga que la de un humano pero no tanta como la de un youkai.

Naruto lo miró con preocupación, ya que el semblante del bicolor se volvió triste, como si recordara algo amargo de su pasado.

-¿Te sucede algo ttebayo?

-Gomen nasai, solo recordé algo deprimente –le sonrío –Siento haberte preocupado.

-¿Qué recordaste?

-Lo mucho que los de mi clase sufren –el rubio lo miró sin entender –Los Hanyous son despreciados por youkais y ningens puros, para la mayoría de ellos somos basura, escoria, manchas en la pureza se sus razas.

Naruto lo miro con comprensión, sabía lo que se sentía ser rechazado por ser diferente a los demás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se levantó como todos los días, esa mañana en especial era muy ria, signo seguro de que el invierno estaba a la vuelta, ese día Yoru no estaría con él, pues el Hanyou había salido del templo con el felino, al igual que los demás amos y Mizuno.

Salió de su habitación para dirigirse al comedor, tan pronto como entró los que ahí se encontraban, lo saludaban y trataban como si el rubio siempre hubiera sido uno de ellos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, en Konoha, los amigos de Naruto estaban desesperados por no saber el paradero del rubio, hacía más de tres meses que el Uzumaki debía haber regresado de la misión ANBU a la que fue enviado, aquella misión había sido un éxito, pero algo le había sucedido al rubio de regreso a Konoha.

-¿Tienen alguna noticia de él? –le pregunto Tsunade a Shizune.

-No Tsunade-sama –le respondió la más joven con melancolía.

Desde la desaparición del portador del Kyuubi, Tsunade, la Godaime se había sumido en una depresión absoluta, no apostaba, no tomaba Sake, nada, tan solo se limitaba a buscar a su preciado niño, hasta por debajo de las piedras.

-¿Dónde puede estar? –se preguntó la voluptuosa mujer al borde del llanto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ah, Naru-chan –lo llamó un mujer anciana, tenia dos cuerdos en la frente que se curvaban en su cabeza haciéndolos parecer un casco (como los cuerdos de las cabras monteses), su piel era de un tono rojizo y su pelo era negro al igual que su ojos, la anciana mujer era una de las encargadas de preparar los alimentos de todos los habitantes de aquel enorme lugar.

-Hohayo Akemi-obachan ttebayo –la saludó el rubio.

-Jejeje, veo que amaneciste con muchas energías, como siempre –la anciana le dedicó una sonrisa –Dime, ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

-¡Ramen ttebayo! –la mujer ahogó una risita.

-Tú solo comes ramen –le dijo una chica de cabello violeta, sus ojos eran alargados y completamente negros, de su espalda sobresalían dos alas coloridas como de mariposa, tenia unas antenas en su frente como las de un insecto -¿No te cansas de comer solo eso?

-Claro que no Amaki-neechan, el ramen es lo mejor ttebayo –ambas mujeres sonrieron.

-Está bien, está bien –dijo Amaki –Te daré tu preciado ramen.

-Arigato neechan –la youkia le sonrío para luego entrar a la cocina por el dichoso ramen del rubio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos del templo, cuando, una habitación le llamó la atención, abrió la puerta de madera corrediza con cautela, el lugar estaba casi a oscuras, iluminado solo por la luz de unas cuantas velas.

-Adelante –escuchó el kitsune de entre las sombras y por inercia más que por otra cosa, entró a la habitación.

El que se encontraba dentro debió abrir una ventana, pues de pronto la luz inundó la habitación revelando a un hombre alto de largo cabello blanco con un mechón de cabello negro que cubría la mitad de su rostro, tenia cola y orejas de zorro de color plateado, piel clara, vestía una túnica blanca adornado con un cinturón gris, su único ojo visible era de color gris y mostraba una increíble paz y serenidad.

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Kyuubi –a la pronunciación de ese nombre, los ojos azules del rubio se volvieron rojizos.

-Me sorprende que sigas con vida, después de nuestro encuentro, hace ya trescientos años –el extraño le sonrío.

-La muerte para mí, en ese momento no era una opción –le respondió con voz dulce.

-¿Cómo es que llegué aquí específicamente?

-Los caminos que los dioses tienen para nosotros muchas veces nos resultan extraños e indescifrables, pero con el tiempo estos se van aclarando y descubriendo que el camino era más fácil de lo que se creía.

-Hn, como sea, ¿Cuánto tiempo mi contenedor y yo permaneceremos aquí?

-Como vez, el portal esta apunto de abrirse –el zorro le señaló un punto de la habitación con sus largas y finas garras.

El punto que el mayor le señaló, era una puerta que parecía resplandecer.

-Aún falta un poco más de tiempo, pero ya casi esta abierta.

-No entiendo porque en este país de mierda no se puede abrir un portal como en el resto del Makai –dijo en tono molesto el Kyuubi.

-Eso es porque este "país de mierda", como tú dices, está protegido para evitar que la atmósfera del Makai que es venenosa para los humanos, los mate, esa misma protección mantiene al joven Naruto-kun con vida.

-Por lo visto sabes de él.

-Por supuesto, tal vez no me he presentado ante el, pero lo he visto y me han hablado de él –una sonrisa sincera apareció en los labios del más alto, mostrando la punta de unos afilados colmillos –Es una pena que no desee quedarse con nosotros.

Kyuubi le dedicó una mirada de odio al bicolor para luego regresarle el control a su contenedor.

-Hola pequeño –le dijo para sacarlo de su desconcierto.

-¿Quién es usted ttebayo?

-Mi nombre es Hikawa, un Youko, soy un zorro demonio –la voz del Youko era dulce y tranquila y el aura que parecía despedir era muy paternal –Tú debes ser Naruto-kun.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre ttebayo?

-Mis hijos me lo dijeron –le respondió –Por la expresión en la cara de mis hijos, supe que eras una persona increíble, alguien que no se puede encontrar con facilidad.

-¿Sus hijos?

-Hien y Kagura

Naruto y Hikawa mantuvieron una larga plática, el Youko le contó sobre el templo y cosas por el estilo, el mayor, era una persona sorprendente a los ojos del rubio, el zorro se había ofrecido a ser su maestro, le enseñaría algunas técnicas y habilidades propias de su especie, como Naruto tenía a Kyuubi sellado en su interior, el zorro maestro creía que el rubio podría aprender una de esas técnicas.

-¿Dónde fueron Yoru y los demás ttebayo?

-Yoru, así como los amos y mis hijos, son los encargados de proteger la paz y la tranquilidad de este lugar –le explicó –Muchos youkais, fuera de este reino se alimentan de carne humana, al haber en este reino, humanos, esos youkais intentas hacerse con ellos, el deber de los que habitan este templo es proteger a todos en el reino.

-Ya veo ttebayo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yoru ya había regresado de donde sea que se había ido y ahora él y el Uzumaki daban un paseo por los jardines como era ya su costumbre.

El pelinegro miró a Naruto, hacía algunas horas que Kuni le había dicho que el portal estaba por abrirse, quizás en una semana o dos, enterarse de la noticia, le hizo encoger el corazón, no quería que Naruto se fuera, lo quería a su lado, por más egoísta que eso fuera.

-Naru.

-¿Si?

-Yo… -suspiró –Gomen nasai –Naruto lo miró confundido, confusión que el mayor aprovecho para sellar sus labios en un beso.

Al principio, lo tomó por sorpresa, pero, lentamente fue correspondiéndolo, hasta convertir un tímido beso en uno apasionado, finalmente, ambos se separaron por falta de aire.

-Yo… Lo siento, Naruto, creo que me deje llevar –le dijo con la mirada baja –Pero es que, me he dado cuenta de que me gustas mucho.

-Yoru… Yo…

-Onegai, no digas nada –le pidió el pelinegro –Olvidemos esto, ¿Te parece? –Naruto negó con la cabeza para posteriormente ser el quien iniciara el beso.

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola!! Espero que les guste mi nuevo fiction el cual esta dedicado a Linda!! n.n

YoukoSaiyo: Y si quieren que esta linda kitsune salga solo pídanlo

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬U


	2. Capitulo 2 Regreso

Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: OCxNaru SasuxNaru

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Mpreg, Violación, Violencia y lo que se me ocurra nnU

**Beta****: **Yue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo ****2.- Regreso.**

Naruto se encontraba frente a un enorme árbol el cual, estaba en el centro del Templo, el tronco del árbol tenia mas de un 1 Km. De grosor, su abundante follaje y su verdor contrastaban con el paisaje cubierto por la blanca nieve, sin embargo, el árbol no parecía afectado como lo eran sus hermanos.

-Es enorme ttebayo –dijo el rubio maravillado.

-Este árbol a estado aquí desde antes de que el templo fuese construido –hablo Hikawa a su espalda.

-Hikawa-san…

-Gomen ne, ¿Te he asustado? –le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-No, claro que no jejeje –la verdad era que si se había asustado, pues el youko no había hecho aparecido de repente -¿Por qué este árbol no parece afectado por el invierno ttebayo?

-Eso es porque este árbol… Es el resultado de un sacrificio.

-¿Sacrificio?

-Veras, hace cientos de años, este mundo y el tuyo estaban unidos, la tierra era roja a causa de la sangre, todo era caos y destrucción, quienes tenían la peor parte eran los humanos, ya que eran tratados como simple ganado –le explico el zorro mientras colocaba una de sus garras en el tronco, su mirada era melancólica –Finalmente, dos de los dioses, no pudiendo soportar aquel sufrimiento, vinieron aquí y con ayuda de las bestias sagradas, el Fénix, el ave inmortal, señora del sur, el Dragón, gobernante de los viento, guardián del norte, la Tortuga, ama de las aguas y protectora del este, el Tigre, regente de los bosques y guardián del oeste y El Kirin, el rayo, mientras los dos dioses se unían, y separaban a ambos mundos, las bestias sagradas se encargaban de sanarlos, trayendo luz sobre la oscuridad, calor sobre el frío y la desesperación, suaves brisas, agua fresca para aplacar su sed y campos verdes para calmar su hambre, sin embargo, los dos dioses pagaron un precio muy alto, sus cuerpos se transformaron en este árbol y sus espíritus tomaron la forma de una joya, la cual, por muchos siglos, fue la causante de muchas guerras, hermanos contra hermanos, incluso hijos contra padres, todos luchaban para poder tener esa joya que los haría invencibles…

-Que triste ttebayo.

-Si, por eso los dioses, cansados y ofendidos, decidieron poner fin a tal destrucción, eligieron a un anciano Youkai, un maestro en todos los sentidos, sabio y muy fuerte, le entregaron la joya para que la protegiera, las bestias también contribuyeron, le entregaron a el poder de los elementos, es por eso que los que ahora se le consideran gobernantes de estas tierras, son capaces de manipular todos los elementos y algo mas… Los dioses le regalaron un poder especial… El fuego azul –explico –El anciano maestro creo este templo para proteger la joya y también, este árbol.

-Ahhh.

-Todos los que una vez fueron Shinha-sama meditaron aquí, es algo así como nuestra forma de honrar a esos dos dioses –explico –Bueno, comencemos con tu entrenamiento.

-Hai.

-Siéntate, meditaremos un poco juntos, después te llevare a una cascada cercana y tendrás que mediar bajo en ella.

-Pero estamos en pleno invierno el agua debe de estar congelada dattebayo –quejo el rubio.

-Mmmm, no creo que este muy fría, a lo sumo debe estar un poco congelada, pero no mucho –lo ¿Consoló? –Todos los estudiantes pasaron por esta prueba, incluso los youkais de fuego quienes son débiles al frío.

-¿Yoru también?

-Si, también… Así que empecemos.

-Hai –respondió esta vez sin ganas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto y el youko se encontraban frente a una pequeña cascada, ambos usando una yukata blanca de tela muy delgada que apenas y cubría sus cuerpos del frío.

-A… a hace… mu-mucho… frío –El pobre de Naruto estaba titilando y es que, aun como un buen Ninja que era, el frío en ese lugar era demasiado para el.

-Tienes que moldear tu Chakra, alrededor tu cuerpo, de esa manera, podrás controlar la temperatura de tu cuerpo y ya no tendrás frío, es parecido a cunado lo moldeas para caminar en el agua.

Naruto no le respondió, estaba muy ocupado en titilar como una hoja, ante esto, el zorro coloco uno de sus dedos en la frente del ojiazul, haciendo que un aura blanca lo rodeara por completo.

-¿Aun tienes frío? –Naruto negó con la cabeza, el zorro sonrío mostrando sus colmillos –Bien, entremos a la cascada y meditemos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ese día, Naruto se encontraba desayunando con los amos, sus descendientes, Hikawa y sus hijos en un comedor reservado solo para ellos.

-Naruto –lo llamo el zorro –Tengo buenas noticias para ti, el portal se abrirá mañana.

Un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación y es que todos ahí ya se habían encariñado con el rubio.

-Yo… Lamento haber tardado tanto en abrirlo, pero debo admitir que, en cierta forma fue por egoísmo –continuo hablando el zorro, lo que sorprendió a los presentes, pues el era conocido en todo el Makai era prácticamente un buda –Se que te conozco de poco tiempo, pero me he encariñado contigo, pequeño, el templo ya no será lo mismo sin ti.

-Yo también los voy a extrañar Dattebayo –dijo el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos, y vaya que los extrañaría, especial mente al joven de ojos bicolor.

-Hikawa-domo, Hien-sama, Kagura-sama -los llamo Yoru –Yo… Les ruego me permitan acompañar a Naruto….

-¡De ninguna manera! –Protesto inmediatamente el felino –Tu no iras al Ningenkai y es definitivo.

-Tranquilízate –le ordeno Kagura molesta –Yoru, ¿Por qué quieres ir con Naruto?

-Por que… Lo amo.

-¡¿Qué?! –grito escandalizado el felino antes de casi desvanecerse a causa de la impresión.

-Mmm… Ya salio el peine –hablo el pelirrojo en tono de burla mirando al gato siendo abanicado por la peliazul.

-No lo molestes –lo regaño el peliverde.

-¿Es eso verdad Yoru?

-Si Hien-sama –le respondió con seguridad.

-¿Estas conciente de que posiblemente no puedas regresar?

-Lo estoy Kagura-sama –le respondió con decisión.

-Yoru… Yo… -El hanyou se acerco al rubio y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Te amo y por ti iría hasta el final de cualquier mundo –aquel comentario hizo sonrojar al rubio.

-Yoru, tu no puedes ir al mundo humano, no lo permitiré –decía un escandalizado Kuni quien aun estaba siendo abanicado por Mizu –Primero tu madre y ahora tu, no en definitiva no lo permitiré –seguía murmurando.

-No tenemos ninguna objeción Yoru –le dijo Hikawa sonriéndole –Puedes ir, las puertas de este templo siempre estarán abiertas para ti, para ambos.

-Arigato Hikawa-domo.

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente, bueno, casi, pues el felino, amo de tierra continuaba lamentándose y murmurando cosas in entendibles, aun para Mizu quien era la que mas cerca estaba a el.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke había regresado hace unas semanas de un misión que había durado varios meses, encontrándose con la terrible noticia de la desaparición de Naruto, por supuesto, el Uchiha había ido con la Hokage para pedirle que le permitiera buscarle, argumentando, como el que no quiere la cosa, que seguramente el rubio al ser tan dobe, se había perdido por ahí, obviamente, la rubia no le creyó ni media palabra, pues sabia que, aun cuando el orgullo andante llamado Uchiha Sasuke no lo admitiera, le preocupaba el Uzumaki, por lo que le permitió ir en su busca, esperando y rogando a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que el fuera capaz de encontrar a Naruto y traerlo de regreso sano y salvo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Te vamos a extrañar mucho pequeño –lloraba la anciana de piel rojiza.

-Yo también los voy a extrañar Dattebayo –le respondió el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es una lastima que no puedas quedarte –hablo el pelirrojo amo del fuego acercándose a el de forma sensual –Me abría encantado enseñarte técnicas de fuego –Naruto comenzaba a ponerse algo nervioso y es que el demonio lo miraba con ¿Lujuria? –Me hubiera encantado mostrarte lo… Apasionado que somos los demonios de fuego.

-Fuuma-sama –lo llamo la anciana en tono molesto –Usted será el amo del fuego pero eso no le da derecho a querer seducir a Naru-chan.

-Akemi, Solo bromeo –le dijo el aludido.

-Si claro –dijo un recién llegado peliverde.

-Eres tu cerebro de ave –dijo molesto el pelirrojo.

-Deja de acosar a Naruto-kun.

-Y tu deja de meterte donde no te llaman pajarraco.

-Animal, hijo de…

-Kaze –lo llamo la loba en tono molesto –Ya te he dicho que no pelees

-Lo siento mucho Kagura-sensei.

-Je je je, al pajarraco lo regañaron –se burlo el pelirrojo.

-Eso también va por ti Fuuma.

-Si Hien-sensei.

-Naruto… -lo llamo Kagura –Ya es hora.

-Hai.

-Naru-chan –lo llamo la anciana –Amaki y yo te preparamos un poco de comida para el viaje, es ramen.

-Arigato

El rubio se despidió de todos los amigos que había hecho, muchos de ellos le dieron regalos, los de la tierra, semillas y plantas que solo crecían en el Makai y que seguramente le serian de ayuda algún día, las del agua, una esfera que daba la apariencia de ser una gran gota de agua en una cadena de un material que daba la impresión de ser hielo, los del viento, un extraño huevo que en palabras del peliverde, la criatura que saliera seria el reflejo de su ser verdadero, en cuanto a los de fuego, pues ellos eran demasiado reservados, a diferencia de Fuuma, su líder, quien, se estaba ofreciendo como regalo de una noche al rubio, por su puesto que esto no agrado a Yoru, quien mostró lo sádico que podía llegar a ser cuando se lo propina.

Ahora el rubio se encontraba en la habitación donde había conocido al zorro demonio, junto a este, los amos y los dos gobernantes.

-Espero que los dioses los acompañen donde quiera que vallan, hijos míos –hablo el kitsune, era ese uno de los pocos momentos en que se podía apreciar completamente su rostro y sus ojos mostraban una gran tristeza, el tipo de tristeza que solo un padre siente al ver partir a uno de sus hijos y para el Youko, tanto Yoru como Naruto, eran como sus hijos.

-Hikawa-san, Hien-san, Kagura-neechan…. Gracias por todo ttebayo –dijo el rubio mientras era abrazado por la loba –Los voy a extrañar mucho.

-Nosotros también chibi –le dijo la loba acariciándole el cabello –Como dijo ese viejo zorro, las puestas de este templo siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

-Yoru, aun es tiempo de recapacitar –le dijo Kuni en tono de suplica –No cometas el mismo error de tu madre, el Ningenkai no es lugar para un youkai o hanyou.

-Kuni-sensei... Yo... Siento causarle esta molestia, pero, yo amo a Naruto, por favor compréndame.

-Eres igual que Midoriko –suspiro derrotado al recordar a la madre de Yoru –Ambos enamorados de humanos y asusta pensar que también mueras como ella a causa de un humano –se lamento.

-Kuni-sensi… Onegai entiéndame.

-Aunque no lo creas te entiendo cachorro –suspiro –Por lo visto estoy destinado a quedarme sin heredero, ¿Verdad?

-¿Significa que?

-Anda, ya vete, antes de que me arrepienta y te meta bajo tierra y no te deje ir ni en 100 años.

El bicolor sonrió feliz para luego abrazar al felino agradeciéndole que le permitiera ir.

-Naruto –lo llamo Hikawa extendiéndole un paquete –Esto es para ti.

-No tenia que molestarse Hikawa-san.

-Por favor, ábrelo.

El rubio hizo lo que el kitsune le pidió, encontrándose con unas ropas naranjas, idénticas a las que usaba cuando llego al templo.

-Están hechas con telas del Makai, es 100 veces mas resistentes que las de tu mundo, te mantendrán caliente en invierno y fresco en verano.

-Arigato Hikawa-san –el zorro le sonrió.

-Naruto... Es hora de irnos.

-Hai.

-Yoru, ten mucho cuidado y que Inari-sama te proteja.

-Gracias, Kuni-sensei.

El pelinegro tomo la mano de Naruto para atravesar juntos el portal desapareciendo ante la triste mirada de los presentes, pues todos sabían que tal vez seria la ultima vez que les verían.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke se encontraban en los márgenes de un riachuelo, había estado buscando a Naruto varios días sin descanso alguno y ya había llegado a su límite por lo que no le quedo descansar un poco en ese lugar.

-Naruto… -murmuro antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cerca del lugar donde se encontraba Sasuke, Naruto y Yoru también descansaban, el primero tenia entre sus manos el enorme huevo que Kaze y los de viento le habían regalado.

-¿Qué es lo que va a salir de aquí Dattebayo?

-Bueno, esa clase de criaturas son muy especiales, sin mencionar raras –le menciono el bicolor –La criatura que sale de un huevo espiritual es el reflejo de quien lo cuida, por eso es considerada un arma de doble filo y muy pocos se atreven a hacerse con uno, ya que si, los pensamientos del dueño son negativos, lo que surgirá del huevo terminara devorándolo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Entonces por que Kaze-san me lo dio ttebayo?! –pregunto escandalizado.

-Por que yo se lo pedí

-¡TU!

-Si –El pelinegro tomo el rostro de Naruto entre sus manos para luego besarlo fugazmente en los labios –Lo hice por que puedo ver tu ser y es tan puro como el agua de las montañas, incluso aun mas que eso, tu pureza no tiene igual, por eso es que, cuando Kaze-sama me pidió mi opinión sobre que regalarte, le dije un huevo espiritual, por que se que tu corazón es tan puro que no correrías ningún peligro y aquella criatura que naciera del huevo te protegería de cualquier cosa –mientras Yoru continuaba hablando, las mejillas de Naruto se sonrojaban cada vez mas.

-Yuru…

-Shhh… No digas nada –El rostro del hanyou se fue acercando mas y mas, hasta que la minima distancia que había entre ambos desapareció, compartiendo un beso dulce y tímido.

Se mantuvieron así por un rato, tan solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que, el mayor decidió que lo mejor seria avanzar o de lo contrario jamás llegarían a su destino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke ya se había recuperado un poco y nuevamente emprendía la marcha, iba saltando de árbol en árbol, cuando, de pronto, algo le llamo la atención, abajo, se encontraba Naruto, caminando tranquilamente con un hombre pelinegro, ciertamente mas alto que el.

-¡Naruto! –el Uchiha se presento ante ellos.

-¡Sasuke-teme! –El rubio se acerco al azabache para posteriormente abrazarlo, después de casi medio año de no verlo.

Mientras el Uchiha era abrazado, le dedicaba una mirada de odio al bicolor quien trataba de mostrarse indiferente ante la escena y la mirada que le daba el azabache, después de todo, no quería causarle ninguna molestia al rubio.

-Sasuke-teme te presento a Yoru –dijo el rubio.

-Es un placer –hablo Yoru mientras hacia una reverencia –Mi nombre es Yoru, es un honor conocerle, ¿Y usted es?

-Uchiha Sasuke

-Bueno, hay que regresar a Konoha ttebayo

-Dobe.

-No insultes a Naruto si no quieres morir

-¿Me amenazas?

-Si quiere tomarlo así... Uchiha-san

El ambiente estaba algo tenso entre ambos pelinegros, aun así, el mayor decidió dejar de lado a su "rival" para mirar a Naruto.

-¿Continuamos el camino?

-H-Hai.

Sasuke miro con odio contenido al pelinegro de ojos bicolor mientras este y Naruto se alejaban un poco de ellos.

-Sasuke apresúrate ttebayo.

Sasuke suspiro seria un largo camino de regreso, pero aun así, feliz pues su rubio había regresado.

_Continuara..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola!! Espero les guste el nuevo capitulo, nos vemos en la siguiente!!


	3. Capitulo 03 Celos x Lagrimas

Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: OCxNaru SasuxNaru

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Mpreg, Violación, Violencia y lo que se me ocurra nnU

**Beta**: Yue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo ****03: Celos x Lagrimas.**

Naruto y Yoru se encontraban frente a la Godaime, la mujer tenía cara de querer arrancarle la cabeza al bicolor por considerarlo el "secuestrador" del que era como un hijo o nieto para ella, el ojiazul pareció darse cuenta de ello, pues miraba con algo de preocupación al "joven" pelinegro quien mantenía un semblante tranquilo.

-Ahora…. –comenzó a hablar la mujer tratando de que su voz sonara tranquila, cosa que no logro puesta se escuchaba tenebrosa, casi de ultratumba –Quiero saber, ¿Quién eres y por que tenías secuestrado a Naruto?

-Tsunade obachan yo no estaba secuestrado yo… –dijo el rubio tratando de evitar la posible muerte de su novio pero la mirada que la mujer le dedicó lo dejo frío.

-Tsunade-sama –tomo la palabra el bicolor –Antes que nada quiero decirle que siento sinceramente el que estuviera tan preocupada por Naruto…

-¡¿Preocupada?! –repitió escandalizada -¡No tienes ni una remota idea de lo angustiada que estaba! –exclamó la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos mientras su voz quebraba a cada palabra que salía de sus labios –No tienes ni una remota idea de lo que sufrí pensando en todas las cosas terribles que le pudo haber sucedido a Naruto…

-Obachan… Gomen nasai –se disculpó el ojiazul apenado, sintiéndose miserable y culpable de haber sido feliz en el Makai junto a Yoru, Hikawa y los demás, mientras que la rubia sufría una terrible angustia por su causa.

-Ahora… Quiero que me respondas lo que te he preguntado.

-Mi nombre es Yoru, soy un hanyou, heredero del amo de la tierra en el reino Eien, fue ahí donde conocí a Naruto.

-Explícate –le dijo en tono frío.

-Será algo complicado de explicar –admitió –Pero en resumen, vivo en un templo, cuando me tocó ir a una aldea cercana, junto con otros estudiante de la tierra, encontramos a Naruto, sus ropas estaban hechas tirones y estaba muy mal herido, lo llevamos al templo, estuvo inconsciente por casi una semana, después de que despertó lo lleve ante Hien-sama y Kagura-sama, los actuales gobernantes del reino ellos le explicaron que un portal al mundo humano sería difícil de abrir en ese reino por la protección que permite a los humanos vivir ahí, siendo que, en cualquier parte del Makai, morirían al instante, fue Hikawa-domo, quien abrió el portal para regresar a Naruto a su mundo, pero… Esto le llevo tanto tiempo el poder abrirlo.

-¿En verdad crees que me tragaré ese cuento? –preguntó más que furiosa.

-Obachan es la verdad ttebayo.

-Naruto, si en verdad hubieras estado en ese mundo, habrías muerto a manos de algún demonio.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿Podríamos hablar esto en privado por favor? –La rubia lo meditó un momento, asintiendo, pues sabía que estando ahí Naruto no podría sacarle la verdad al pelinegro.

-Naruto sal un momento.

-Pero Tsunade obachan yo... –fue interrumpido por Yoru quien le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien –le dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa lo que le causó un fuerte sonrojo al ojiazul.

Naruto se levanto de la silla abandonado la oficina preocupado de lo que le pudiera suceder al bicolor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Na-Naruto-kun... –la voz que lo llamó era tierna y tímida tanto como su duela de ojos blancos.

Frente al rubio estaban Hinata, Ino y Sakura.

-¡Eres un ingrato Naruto! –lo regañó Sakura -¿Por qué desapareciste tanto tiempo?

-Gomen nasai Sakura-chan...

-Naruto, ¿Dónde estuviste? –le preguntó Ino.

El rubio sonrió de manera nerviosa mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca, no sabía como explicarles lo que había sucedido en los meses que había desaparecido.

-Lo siento mucho ha sido mi culpa –dijo Yoru quien se encontraba a espaldas del rubio

Las tres se sonrojaron ante tal belleza del pelinegro.

-Naruto, ¿No nos piensas presentar? –habló la pelirrosa mientras se acercaba al hanyou.

-Eh, el Yoru –dijo el rubio –Yoru, ellas son Hinata Hyuuga –señaló a la peliazul –Ino Yamanaka –señalo a la rubia –Y Sakura Haruno ttebayo.

-Es un placer conocerlas –les dijo el bicolor besando la mano de la ojiblanca ocasionando que esta se sonrojara tanto que bien podría competir con un tomate maduro –Naruto, ya podemos irnos.

-Hai…

-Me dio gusto conocerlas –ambos se despidieron de las tres kunnoichis.

Ya fuera de la torre de la Hokage.

-¿Qué te dijo obachan ttebayo?

-Pues, solo tuve que demostrar que era un hanyou y que no mentíamos –el bicolor sonrío –Por suerte Kagura-sama anticipo algo así y me dio el espíritu de sus palabras.

-¿El espíritu de sus palabras?

-Es algo que los gobernantes del Makai suelen usar para comunicarse entre si, son esferas de cristal que al romperlas aparece una pequeña imagen de quien la creo dando un mensaje, sin embargo no me salvé del castigo por haberte "secuestrado" –El bicolor parecía estar muy feliz, seguramente el castigo que la Godaime le había impuesto no era muy severo.

-¿Qué castigo te impuso?

-Enseñarle algunos secretos del Makai que tengan que ver con sanación, mas que nada plantas curativas, aunque por su cara yo diría que estaba muy molesta conmigo –A Yoru aquello parecía divertirlo mucho, pues la sonrisa de sus labios no desaparecía en ningún momento, bueno eso hasta que Naruto se detuvo de repente, tenía la cabeza baja, Yoru lo miró con preocupación temiendo que se sintiera mal de alguna manera.

-Naruto –lo llamó con preocupación colocando ambas manos en los hombros del más joven -¿Qué te sucede?

-Yoru, yo… Gomen nasai.

El pelinegro lo miró con comprensión, tomo su rostro con ambas manos para luego darle un casto beso en los labios, no importándole quien pudiera verlos, aunque como hanyou conocía las costumbres humanas él se guiaba por las costumbres de los demonios y para ellos el que dos personas del mismo sexo se besaran o mostraran de alguna forma no era nada fuera de lo común.

-Naruto, fue mi decisión venir a tu mundo, nadie me obligó –le aseguró atrayéndolo a un cálido abrazo –No tienes que pedir de disculpas de nada y no te deprimas por cosas tan insignificantes como esta, yo te amo y no me gusta verte triste.

El rubio se separó del bicolor mirándolo a los ojos, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Te ves mas hermoso cuando sonríes –le dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al del ojiazul dispuesto a darle otro beso, esta vez cargado de todo su amor.

-Por si no sean dado cuenta están en vía publica –habló Sasuke en tono molesto, por no decir celoso, dedicándole al mayor una mirada asesina que no pasó desapercibida para el aludido.

-Uchiha-san.

-Teme, ¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido ttebayo?

-No es asunto tuyo usuratonkashi –le respondió sin mirarlo, pues estaba muy ocupado en su pelea de miradas con el hanyou para hacerle el mayor caso a su querido kitsune.

-¡Naruto-kawaii que alegría que regresaras! –dijo Sai antes de lanzarse al pobre ojiazul que cayó al suelo como un saco de patatas.

-Quítate copia de cuarta –gruñó Sasuke olvidándose por completo de su "guerra" con el hibrido.

-No molestes Uchiha-bastardo –le respondió el ANBU restregando su rostro contra el del ojiazul como si de un gato se tratara mientras el rubio se retorcía tratando de safarse del empalagoso artista.

-Sai suéltame ttebayo.

-No quiero –le respondió cual niño pequeño y malcriado.

Sasuke estaba apunto de asesinar a Sai cuando este fue levantado bruscamente y colgada de cabeza, la razón, Yoru había utilizado una de sus plantas la cual había atrapado al pelinegro por los tobillos dejándolo colgado, gritando y tratando de safarse.

-¡Suéltenme!

-Solo si prometes no volver a tocar a Naruto de ese modo –el tono del hanyou sonaba cruel, sus ojos parecían los de una bestia sedienta de sangre, aquel aspecto heló la sangre hasta del Uchiha, aunque claro, su orgullo no le permitió mostrarlo.

-Está bien, está bien pero suéltame –al instante siguiente el ANBU se hallaba en el suelo con un gran golpe en la cabeza a causa de la poca delicadeza de Yoru para bajarlo.

-Eh, Yoru, será mejor que nos vallamos a casa ttebayo.

-¿Acaso este se quedará en Konoha? –preguntó Sasuke en tono molesto.

-Si, ¿Tiene algún problema con eso Uchiha-san? –preguntó el aludido con el ceño fruncido, estaba comenzando a detestar al dueño del sharingan y apenas si lo había visto un par de veces.

-Hn.

-Yoru se quedara a vivir conmigo ttebayo –habló Naruto con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Naruto no puedes indigentes y traerlos como mascotas.

-En primera Uchiha-san, estoy aquí como embajador del reino de Eien y estoy aquí para formar una alianza con el ningenkai, específicamente con esta aldea y en segunda por que deseo permanecer al lado me pareja, o como ustedes le llaman, novio.

-¿Y quién es ese pobre idiota? –preguntó el azabache ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del ofendido.

-Soy yo –respondió el rubio dejando a dos pelinegros de una sola pieza y a un tercero con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Naru, es mejor que nos vayamos ya, el viaje fue muy largo y debes estar cansado.

El rubio tan solo asintió alejándose del lugar con el bicolor y dejando a sus dos compañeros.

Sasuke apretó los puños, sus ojos estaban rojos a causa del sharingan, aquella sonrisa de superioridad que el bicolor le había dado, lo había enfierecido aun más, si, definitivamente debía iniciar una nueva venganza, esta vez contra ese bastardo.

Los celos son malos consejeros, aun más cuando hablamos de Sasuke Uchiha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se dejó caer en la cama, sintiendo las manos que acariciaban su cuerpo sin pudor alguno, despojándolo de cada prenda, dejándolo completamente desnudo y a su merced.

-Ahh… -gimió el ojiazul en el momento en el que el pelinegro se metía ese palpitante pedazo de carne a la boca.

Aquellas sensaciones eran nuevas y excitantes para ambos, el sonido de la piel rozándose entre si, de los gemidos excitándose mas, los besos, las caricias, el olor de la pasión, las palabras de amor inundaban la habitación, finalmente, ambos amantes llegaron al clímax quedando dormidos al poco rato, aún el pelinegro dentro del ojiazul.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke se separó de la ventana por donde hace unos minutos había sido testigo mudo del encuentro de ambos amantes, dio un salto y corrió, corrió alejándose, agradeciendo que era muy tarde y todos se encontraban dormidos.

Las lágrimas no lo dejaban ver su camino a través de la noche. Como una sombra saltaba de árbol en árbol, alejándose de Konoha, alejándose de Naruto. Su corazón latía desordenadamente, acompañando a las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos resplandeciendo con los rayos de la luna. Sasuke maldijo esa debilidad intentado secarlas. Continuó su huida hasta que finalmente se detuvo, estaba lejos de Konoha, el lugar era solitario y silencioso.

-Naruto –murmuró con voz entrecortada.

Se dejó caer de rodillas bajo un árbol, hundiendo sus puños en la tierra una y otra vez, sintiéndose un idiota, todo su orgullo Uchiha había desaparecido al ver aquella escena.

-¿Por qué? –se pregunto sintiendo como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus blancas mejillas -¿Por qué? –repitió nuevamente maldiciendo su suerte una y otra vez al destino que se empeñaba en hacerlo sufrir, en quitarle todo cuanto tenía y amaba, sus padres, su clan, su hermano... Y ahora... Naruto.

Recargó su espalda contra el tronco del árbol, cerró los ojos y tratando inútilmente de no llorar cosa que no logró, lloró, lloró como un niño pequeño, lloró como nunca en su vida hasta quedar dormido sintiendo su corazón hecho añicos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: T-T Buaaa Sasuke gomen nasai TT

YoukoSaiyo: XD Jojojo se lo merecía XD

Lizerg-chan: T.T A todas las fans de SasuxNaru no me maten les prometo que mas adelante ellos estarán juntos

YoukoSaiyo: XD pero MUUY adelante xD

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ No me ayudes

YoukoSaiyo: Bueno, Bueno, nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo, Sayonara


	4. Capitulo 04 Sasuke se confiesa

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: OCxNaru SasuxNaru

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Mpreg, Violación, Violencia y lo que se me ocurra nnU

**Beta**: Yue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 04.- Sasuke se confiesa.**

Naruto se despertó a causa de los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventada, se estiró entre las sábanas revueltas con algo de pereza, se incorporó para quedar sentado, se frotó los ojos para luego buscar con la mirada a Yoru pero solo encontró el futón que la noche anterior le había presentado, perfectamente doblado y en una esquina, soltó un bostezo largo y perezoso mientras se levantaba con intenciones de salir a buscar al bicolor, pero ni bien había salido del lumbral de la puerta cuando un delicioso aroma golpeó su olfato, se dirigió al lugar donde provenía, llegando al pequeño comedor donde la mesa ya estaba puesta.

-Ya has despertado –habló el hibrido sonriéndole al rubio -¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien gracias ttebayo.

-Me alegro, siéntate el desayuno ya está listo.

Sin embargo el rubio no se movió de su lugar.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto? –le preguntó el bicolor preocupado.

-¿Tú preparaste esto para mi ttebayo? –preguntó un tanto cohibido.

-Hai, ¿No te gusta? ¿Es que prefieres otra cosa?

Naruto negó enérgicamente para luego empezar a devorar su tan preciado ramen que más que nunca le sabía a gloria.

-¿Sucede algo? –le preguntó el hanyou preocupado -¿Es que no tiene buen sabor?

-No es eso ttebayo.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que es la primera vez que alguien me prepara el desayuno ttebayo.

-Pero Naruto, ¿Que me dices de Akemi y Amaki en el templo?

-Pero es la primera vez que alguien prepara el desayuno sólo para mi ttebayo –le dijo sonrojado –En especial alguien a quien quiero tanto ttebayo.

El hanyou se acercó a él para darle un rápido beso en los labios, el cual, el rubio convirtió en uno apasionado.

-¿Quieres conocer Konoha después de terminar el desayuno ttebayo? –le preguntó el rubio después del beso.

-Por supuesto, me encantaría conocer el lugar que tanto amas.

Naruto sonrió feliz de haber conocido a una persona tan buena como lo era el bicolor, se sentía como si hubiese muerto y estuviera en el paraíso, abrazó al azabache, besó su mejilla con cariño susurrándole un tímido "Te quiero".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mas tarde esa mañana, Naruto y Yoru caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, para el hanyou esto era una gran felicidad pues estaba conociendo el lugar que vio nacer al rubio y esto lo hacía sentir cada vez más cerca de su amado kitsune.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras en la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke comenzaba a despertar, tenía un aspecto algo deplorable, ojeras tan grandes que competían con bolsas de supermercado, sin mencionar lo enrojecidos e hinchados que estaban sus ojos, miró su habitación algo desorientado, pues ni siquiera recordaba haber regresado a su casa, ¿Habrá sido un señor?, no imposible, recordaba perfectamente seguro de eso.

Frunció el ceño había sido demasiado débil y se había dejado llevar por sus emociones pero eso no sucedería de nuevo, se levantó de la cama para luego entrar al baño y darse una larga ducha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto y Yoru caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, entre las personas que, si bien ya no veían en Naruto al zorro que acabo con tantas vidas, aún algunos le temían, sin embargo, ese día, se abstuvieron de mirarle con desprecio, pues, cada vez que lo hacían se topaban con la mirada bicolor del hanyou que sin dudar les daba una clara advertencia _"Vuelve a mirarlo de ese modo y morirás",_ advertencia que era tomada muy seriamente por todos lao que la recibían.

Naruto se detuvo de pronto, frente a él estaba el columpio en el que solía permanecer cuando se sentía triste.

-Naruto, ¿Te sucede algo? –le preguntó el bicolor preocupado.

-Ie, mira, mira, esta es la academia ninja ttebayo –le dijo señalando el enorme edificio -¿Quieres conocerle ttebayo?

-Por supuesto.

Ambos entraron a la academia que tantos recuerdos le traía al rubio, tanto dulces como amargos, siguieron caminando por los pasillos hasta que se toparon con el castaño.

-¡Iruka-sensei! –exclamó el rubio mientras se lanzaba al aludido para abrazarlo, estaba feliz pues el castaño era como un padre para él y le había extrañado enormemente.

Iruka fue sorprendido por el abrazo, pero inmediatamente lo respondió derramando algunas lágrimas, pues por un momento pensó que había perdido a "su hijo"

-Naruto –lloró de felicidad –Estás bien, oh, gracias a Kami, creí que algo malo te había sucedido –el castaño se separó ligeramente del rubio para poder mirarlo a la cara dándose cuenta de que el también lloraba.

-Gomen nasai Iruka-sensei.

-Lo importante es que estás bien –se abrazaron nuevamente ante la atenta mirada del híbrido que se mantenía al margen, sabía que para el rubio, el castaño era como un padre para él, pues el mismo se lo había contado.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que ambos se separaran y calmaran.

-Iruka-sensei, quiero presentarte a Yoru ttebayo.

-Es un placer conocerle –habló el bicolor haciendo una reverencia –Naruto me ha hablado mucho de usted Iruka-sama, mi nombre es Yoru, heredero del amo de la tierra en el reino de Eien a sus órdenes.

-Mucho gusto Yoru-san, mi nombre es Iruka Umino –dijo el castaño un poco sonrojado por el "sama" –Por favor llámeme solo Iruka –el pelinegro sonrió y asintió.

Después de las presentaciones, vinieron las preguntas, ¿Dónde había estado? ¿Cómo era que se conocieron? Entre otras cosas, finalmente vinieron las felicitaciones al saber que ambos eran pareja.

-Espero que sean muy felices.

-Le agradezco Iruka-san y le prometo que cuidaré a Naruto por sobre mi vida.

Iruka sonrío, se sentía feliz de que Naruto por fin había encontrado a alguien que lo amaba que estaba seguro sería capaz de sacrificar su vida.

-Naruto, es hora de irnos, le prometí a Tsunade-sama ir temprano.

-Hai... Nos veremos después Iruka-sensei ttebayo.

-Hasta pronto Iruka-san.

-Cuídense y espero vengan a visitarme mas seguido.

-Por supuesto Iruka-sanñ.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era más de medio día cuando la pareja llegó a la oficina de la hokage, para su sorpresa, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura y Kakashi también se encontraban en el lugar.

El azabache miró al bicolor con el ceño fruncido pues este tenía una mano entrelazada con la del rubio cosa que le molestó tremendamente.

-Tsunade-sama lamento haber demorado –dijo el hanyou, esta tan solo asintió.

-Quiero presentarles al embajador del mundo de los demonios, su nombre es Yoru y estará con nosotros por tiempo indefinido.

-Mucho gusto –dijo el aludido haciendo una reverencia sin soltar la mano del rubio.

-Vieja si solo nos llamaste para presentarnos a ese idiota te lo hubieras ahorrado –gruñó molesto el Uchiha.

-Cierra la boca Uchiha ya que no permitiré que insultes a una dama en mi presencia –dijo molesto el bicolor soltando a Naruto.

-El que debe cerrar la boca eres tú idiota –gruñó con el mangekyou resplandeciendo en sus ojos, sin embargo el hanyou ni se inmutó, en su lugar, saco una hermosa rosa color negro de entre sus ropas.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos dispuestos a iniciar una pelea ahí mismo, cosa que preocupó a los ninjas y por que no admitir, alegró a la rubia, pues esperaba que alguien le diera su merecido al Uchiha, pero no todos estaban de acuerdo con los pensamientos de la mujer.

-¡Yoru, Sasuke-teme no peleen! –les pidió el rubio, cual mágicas palabras ambos abandonaron su pose de pelea, para alivio de sus compañeros y para disgusto de la rubia.

-Me disculpo por mi comportamiento Tsunade-sama –habló el bicolor.

-No te disculpes –le respondió la aludida –Shizune, lleva al embajador al invernadero, yo iré en un momento.

-Si Tsunade-sama –dijo la aludida acercándose al hanyou –Sígame por favor.

-Nos veremos después –le dijo al rubio dándole un casto beso en los labios para sorpresa de todos y para disgusto del azabache –Te amo.

-Y yo ttebayo –esto si que aumentó la furia del ultimo Uchiha y la vena yaoi de todos los demás.

Una vez ambos pelinegros abandonaron la habitación, la Hokage comenzó a hablar.

-Necesito que vayan a Suna y traigan al Kazekage.

-¡Que bien veré a Gaa-chan ttebayo! –exclamó feliz el rubio.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir todos? –protestó el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos molesto.

-Por que quiero, por que se me da la gana –le dijo molesta pues el Uchiha ya comenzaba a hartarle.

-El mapache se puede cuidar solo –gruñó nuevamente el azabache ocasionando que la rubia golpeara su escritorio rompiéndolo en dos.

-Escucha Uchiha, vas a hacer lo que te digo te guste o no –gruñó la mujer -¡Ahora largo antes de que decida cortarles la cabeza!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tarde ese día Naruto preparándose para salir a su misión, miró el huevo que se encontraba en una Almada, rodeado de una sábana a modo de nido, lo tomó en sus manos para colocarlo en sus piernas y acariciarlo, a lo que el huevo comenzó a soltar una ligera luz que titilaba.

-¿Debo llevármelo? –le preguntó al bicolor que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Puedes dejarlo, pero es mejor que permanezca a tu lado –le dijo con una sonrisa –Por cierto, toma esto te servirá en tu misión.

El hanyou le entregó una pequeña bolsa de cuero y unas cuantas semillas de colores extraños.

-¿Para que es esto ttebayo?

-Dentro encontraras algunos polvos curativos, no te preocupes tienen etiquetas, así sabrás para que son y las semillas, quiero que las lleves contigo, tienen impregnado algo de mi youki y si estas en peligro solo lanza alguna y la planta que sarga te ayudará.

-Arigato ttebayo –se abrazó del cuello del hanyou pues este era más alto y lo besó.

-Ten cuidado, especialmente con ese Uchiha –le dijo después del beso.

-¿Sasuke? –preguntó confundido –Pero él es mi mejor amigo ttebayo.

-Solo ten cuidado con él, ¿Bien?

-Hai –respondió no muy convencido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El grupo se puso en marcha a las pocas horas de dada la misión, cuando anocheció ya se encontraban en la frontera del bosque y el desierto, decidieron que lo mejor sería descansar, el primero que haría la guardia sería Naruto, después de el Sasuke, Sai, Sakura y finalmente Kakashi.

Entrada ya la noche, Naruto se dedicaba a acariciar el enorme huevo que se encontraba en sus piernas, podía distinguir que este había crecido unos centímetros más desde que lo tenía, quizás muy pronto nacería.

-¿Acaso ese es el desayuno dobe? –El comentario del Uchiha ocasionó que el rubio lo mirara con enojo mientras abrazaba al huevo protegiéndolo.

-Por supuesto que no Sasuke-teme.

-¿Tu "noviecito" te lo regaló? –preguntó sin poder evitar que los celos lo carcomieran.

-No, me lo regaló Kaze-san ttebayo –dijo sonriendo –Es un youkai, muy amable, al igual que todos –la sonrisa del rubio se hizo melancólica, apenas había pasado medio año con ellos y ya los quería como si fueran su familia.

-Dobe… ¿Acaso extrañas ese lugar? –preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.

-Hai… Todos fueron muy amables y me trataban como si fuese parte de su familia.

Sasuke se mantuvo en su lugar por un buen rato, hasta que se armó de valor, tomó el rostro del Uzumaki plantándole un beso en los labios –Te amo –le dijo al termino de este y pudo notar las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas del ojiazul antes de recibir una fuerte bofetada que le dejó marcada la mejilla.

-¡Baka! –le gritó, tomó el huevo y se alejó corriendo.

Sasuke bajó la mirada llevándose una mano a la mejilla lastimada, lo había hecho, le había dicho que lo amaba, pero el rubio tenía razón era un baka por habérselo dicho en esos momentos, se levantó con claras intenciones de ir tras él, pero el peliplata lo detuvo.

-Ya has hecho demasiado Sasuke, déjalo, necesita estar solo –el azabache rechinó los dientes pero asintió, sabía que era lo mejor, sin embargo no podía dejar de preocuparse por la seguridad del rubio.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola!! Bueno, espero les gustara el capitulo Sayonara.


	5. Capitulo 5 Nacimiento

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**NOTA PARA LOS QUE VIVEN EN ACAPULCO**

**Lizerg-chan: **Hola!!, antes de iniciar este capitulo, tengo un anuncio que hacerles a tods los que vivan en Acapulco, pues, se abrirá un nuevo negocio de venta de anime, llamado **GUERREROS X**, propiedad mía, que se encuentra ubicado en Aquiles Serdan 20 Loc. 5 Virgilio Uribe. Si vienen por Cuhahutemoc tiene que por el callejón que esta mas delante de la funeraria Manzanares (frente a una lonchería que esta cruzando la calle)

**YoukoSaiyo:** Ahora, **GUERREROS X,** no solo vende original, también son precios considerables n.n

**Lizerg-chan: ** Así es, además no solo venderemos, posters, mantas, series (ese si abra copia al igual que original), CDs, muñecos, bandas, accesorios, etc., también abra para los amantes de los vehículos a control remoto y peluches de animalitos (bueno, eso mas adelante y sobre pedido)

**YoukoSaiyo: **Y a la enana se le olvido mencionar que también venderemos Pocky!! Como el que muchos personajes del anime comen (por ejemplo en Onegai Teacher)

**Lizerg-chan:** Les anexamos el link del croquis, no olviden quitar los espacios.

i236./albums/ff34/Apolos-Kibaku/CROQUIS.jpg

http : / / i236 . photobucket . com /albums / ff34 / Apolos-Kibaku / CROQUIS . jpg

**AHORA SI, LOS DEJO CON EL FIC n-n**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: OCxNaru SasuxNaru

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Mpreg, Violación, Violencia y lo que se me ocurra nnU

**Beta**: Yue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 5.- Nacimiento**

Tsunade miraba atentamente cada movimiento del hanyou mientras este le mostraba algunas semillas de diferentes plantas y sus usos, tanto medicinales como en combate.

-Muchas de las plantas del Makai y algunos youkais tienen una especie de vinculo en el que se ayudan mutuamente, las plantas prestan su ayuda y propiedades y los youkais les brindar su youki, que es el equivalente al chakra ningen –explico Yoru.

-¿Es posible que un humano pueda manipular esas plantas?

-En mi mundo si era posible –le respondió con una mano en la barbilla –Pero eso era por que tenían el favor de una de las cuatro bestias sagradas, Gembu, el agua, Byakko, la tierra, Seiryu, el viento o Suzaku, el fuego –respondió –Sin embargo, he visto a Naruto utilizando ataques tipo viento y eso sin haber recibido el don de Seiryu... quizás sea posible.

-¿Lo que estas queriendo decir, es que, un humano con un chakra especifico podría dominar alguna técnica youkai?

-Supongo que es posible –medito –Según tengo entendido, Hikawa-dono le enseño a Naruto algunas técnicas de youkos y maestros viento.

-¿Tu podrías enseñarnos? –pregunto Tsunade.

-Solamente podría enseñarles técnicas de tipo tierra, pero sin la bendición de un Byakko-sama, solo podría enseñar a alguien cuyo chakra tenga que ver con la tierra.

-Ya veo –la Godaime suspiro pesadamente –Pues solo nos conformaremos con aprender el uso de algunas plantas.

-En verdad lamento de no ser de mucha ayuda –dijo el hibrido haciendo una reverencia a la rubia a modo de disculpa.

-Olvídalo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto estaba profundamente dormido, recargado en el tronco de un árbol y con el huevo entre sus brazos, el cual ya era tan grande como un balón de básquet ball. A la distancia, dos seres que se escondían entre las sombras.

-¿Es el? –pregunto uno de ellos.

-Así parece... apesta a ese hibrido heredero del gato bueno para nada.

-¿Por qué no mejor vamos por el hibrido y nos evitamos tantos problemas? –pregunto el primero –Dudo mucho a esos les interese lo que le suceda a un simple ningen.

-Los gobernantes de ese reino de porquería se preocupan por la basura ningen, no seria raro que se preocuparan por ese –menciono –Y aunque no lo fuera, a esa basura hibrida, si.

-Pues ni hablar, hay que ir por el ahora que duerme –el otro asintió pero antes de que siquiera movieran un músculo, Kakashi apareció frente de Naruto.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Esperemos un poco y veamos sus movimientos, no quisiera que el Reikai supiera de nuestra presencia en este mundo tan pronto.

-Aunque lo supieran, esos inútiles no pueden hacer nada en contra de nosotros, hace mas de mil años que los del mundo espiritual dejaron de tener jurisdicción en nuestro mundo.

-Idiota, aunque ellos no tengan jurisdicción en el Makai, si lo tienen aquí.

-Gomen nasai

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto el peliplata en tono paternal.

-Kakashi-sensei... –habló un recién despierto rubio -¡Por supuesto que estoy bien ttebayo! –le dijo sonriéndole falsamente.

-Sabes que no puedes engañarme con esa falsa sonrisa, así que habla –Naruto suspiro pesadamente bajando la mirada -¿Es por el beso que Sasuke te dio? –el rubio levanto la mirada nuevamente para ver a su antiguo sensei con sorpresa –Lo vi todo –afirmo.

-Yo... no se que hacer, estoy confundido –admitió –Siempre creí estar enamorado de Sasuke... pero sabia perfectamente que era imposible que el me amara, era un amor que me dolía y asía daño, pero... cuando conocí a Yoru, las cosas cambiaron, con el me sentí bien... querido, sentía que pertenecía a un lugar, pero... cuando Sasuke me beso, me sentí confundido ttebayo.

-Yo solo he visto a Yoru-san una vez y fue en la oficina de Hokage-sama, parece una gran persona.

-Lo es ttebayo –el peliplata sonrió bajo su mascara.

-Regresemos, aun queda mucho camino antes de llegar a Suna.

-Hai –le respondió levantándose sin soltar el huevo ni por un momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido Naruto y Kakashi-sensei?! –grito Sakura histérica.

-Sakura –la llamo Sasuke en tono serio –Ya cállate –le ordeno molesto.

-Parece que amanecimos de malas –habló Sai quien tenía una de sus típicas sonrisas en los labios.

-Cierre la boca, copia barata, si no quieres que te la cierre a golpes.

-Por lo visto se levantaron con muchas energías –hablo Kakashi quien acababa de llegar junto con Naruto.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos ya –dijo Naruto evitando mirar a Sasuke evitando mirar a Sasuke.

-Si, ya perdimos mucho tiempo gracias a ti, dobe –ante esto, Kakashi le dedico una mirada de reproche al azabache.

-Es hora de irnos, ya se nos ha hecho tarde y tenemos mucho camino por recordar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, en el reino de Eien, las cosas estaban algo tensas, a causa de ataques de youkais, ahora los únicos que se mantenían en el templo era Kagura y Hikawa.

En ese momento, el zorro se encontraba tomando una buena taza de té mientras su hija caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación como un animal enjaulado.

-Debes tranquilizarte hija mía, tu hermano y los demás estarán bien –le aseguro el zorro maestro.

-¡Eso ya lo se! –exclamo dejándose caer en el suelo con las piernas y brazos cruzados desviando la mirada a otro lado –Lo que me preocupa es los reportes que los maestros viento, sobre esos portales que se han abierto en algunos sectores de los pisos superiores del Makai.

-Eso es algo que no se puede evitar... ya que la barrera que dividía nuestro mundo con el humano fue destruida hace mas de mil años –comento para luego darle otro sorbo a su té.

-Si, por eso mismo fue que Enma-sama quien pidió ayuda a nuestro reino –dijo la loba con tono de cansancio –Como el creador del kekkai, tu deberías saber, ¿Por qué es que esos portales se abren?

El zorro dejo la taza en la meza, subió un poco el rostro con una expresión seria.

-La verdad... –dijo para luego sonreír despreocupadamente –Es que no tengo idea de lo que este sucediendo –a la loba le salio una enorme vena.

-Baka, no tomes las cosas muy a la ligera –lo regaño -¿No ves que esto podría poner en peligro a Yoru y Naruto?

-Ciertamente... ellos pueden estar en peligro, demo, me pregunto... si lo que esta sucediendo tiene que ver con la misteriosa llegada de Naruto a nuestro mundo.

-¿Con Naruto? –pregunto confundida.

-Kagura... necesito que le envíes esto a Yoru –le dijo el zorro entregándole una esfera de cristal que parecía tener humo dentro, era el espíritu de las palabras.

-¿Qué es lo que estas planeando, padre?

-Solo quiero que Yoru este alerta por cualquier imprevisto.

-Si es ese el caso, padre por favor permítame ir a mi.

-No, tienes que quedarte aquí.

-¡Pero padre!

-Kagura, confía en mi, por favor –la loba suspiro pesadamente.

-Hn, si algo malo les pasa a Naruto y Yoru te juro que te arranco las orejas –lo amenazo para luego dejar la habitación.

-El camino que los dioses nos han dado, es ciertamente difícil y melancólico –dijo melancólico –Espero que todo salga bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El grupo de ninjas continuaba su camino, de repente, todos se detuvieron, pues delante de ellos se encontraba un extraño ser, era una mujer de largo cabello azul claro, ojos de igual color, vestía un kimono azul cielo, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, traía un abanico con el cual cubría su boca.

-¿Quién de ustedes es el compañero de Yoru, el heredero de la tierra? –pregunto la mujer.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo conoces a Yoru ttebayo? –la mujer sonrió tras el abanico.

-Así que... eres tu –la mujer bajo el abanico, dejando ver su hermoso rostro –Otro asqueroso hibrido –Sasuke frunció el seño por lo dicho.

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunto molesto el azabache.

-No me dirijas la palabra... sucio ningen –hablo la peliazul colocándose nuevamente el abanico frente a su rostro con una expresión de asco.

-¿Quién eres ttebayo? –esta vez pregunto Naruto.

-Me llamo Ashura... y soy una Koorime.

-¿Koorime? –pregunto Sakura confundida..

-Una youkai –menciono Naruto -¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que nadie puede atravesar entre ambos mundos.

-Es suficiente de platicas, ven conmigo y no le haré nada a tus amigos.

Antes de que cualquiera dijera o hiciera nada, Sasuke se abalanzo en contra de la peliazul, pero la youkai, con un solo movimiento de su abanico, dejo salir una fuerte ventisca que lo lanzo lejos.

-¡Sasuke! –grito Naruto y Sakura.

-¿Estas bien ttebayo? –le pregunto acercándose al azabache.

-Si, no te preocupes.

-Hibrido... –llamo a Naruto –Ven conmigo y te prometo no lastimar a esos ningen –Naruto frunció el seño, busco entre sus ropas y saco las semillas que Yoru le había dado y las lanzo contra la youkais, inmediatamente, unas enredaderas aparecieron y atraparon a la peliazul comenzando a oprimirla, pero, esta ni se inmuto, pues al siguiente momento, la planta comenzó a congelarse hasta romperse en mil pedazos -¿Acaso ese fue un regalito de tu compañero, hibrido? –le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona en los labios mientras se quitaba los restos de planta congelados –Patético... bueno, ahora es mi turno de jugar.

La youkai ajito nuevamente su abanico, haciendo aparecer agujas de hielo que atacaron al grupo, hiriéndolos, la temperatura comenzó a bajar rápidamente, calando los huesos de todos y dejarlos prácticamente inmóviles.

-Los sucios humanos son tan insignificantes –habló la youkai –Ahora, es tiempo de que tu y yo demos un paseo, hibrido rubio.

El huevo de Naruto comenzó a parpadear, aumentando la luz a cada segundo y justo en el momento que la youkai iba a tocar a Naruto, este expidió una luz segadora y un fuerte rugido inundo el lugar mientras una criatura de luz enorme aparecía en el cielo con sus alas extendidas.

_Continuara..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	6. Capitulo 6 La guerra comienza

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: OCxNaru SasuxNaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Mpreg, Violación, Violencia y lo que se me ocurra nnU

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Capitulo 6.- La guerra comienza.**

La luz desapareció permitiendo ver a un enorme dragón dorado, sus alas estaban extendidas, tenía dos enormes cuernos que sobresalían de la parte posterior de su cabeza, enormes garras y afilados colmillos, su rojiza mirada estaba fija en la koorime, quien temblaba ligeramente; su rostro estaba desencajado en una expresión de terror, pero no era la única en ese estado, los ninjas se encontraban en una situación parecida.

-E-ese truco n-no te funcionara hibrido –habló la koorime abrió su abanico lo que provoco que el dragón emitiera un fuerte rugido que resonó por todo el bosque y alrededores, lo que basto para que la peliazul soltara su arma e intentara escapar, sin embargo el dragón lanzo una gran llamarada, matándola en el acto y reduciendo una enorme parte del bosque a cenizas.

-Hay que alejarnos de esa cosa –murmuro Sakura en tono asustado, llamando la atención de la criatura.

-Yo lo distraeré –dijo Kakashi mientras sacaba un kunai.

El dragón se mantuvo en su lugar, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, seguramente estudiándolos, olfateo el aire, enfocó su mirada en el rubio, cosa que tensó a Sasuke.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces dobe? –lo reprendió al ver que el rubio comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la criatura.

-Tranquilo ttebayo –le dijo al dragón ignorando al azabache, al verlo acercarse, el reptil emitió una especie de ronroneo, bajó la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

-¿Esa cosa está ronroneando? –pregunto Sakura incrédula.

-Parece que Naruto-kun le agrada –comentó Sai al ver como el enorme dragón actuaba como un gatito ante el rubio, que en ese momento acariciaba su cabeza.

-Aléjate de él dobe –le dijo el azabache tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo hacia si.

-Suéltame teme –le dijo molesto mientras se revolvía entre los brazos del último Uchiha, provocando con esto la furia del reptil, quien emitió un fuerte rugido y golpeó a Sasuke con la cabeza, alejándolo del rubio.

-Miserable –gruño Sasuke desenvainando a Kusanagi.

-No lo lastimes Sasuke-teme –habló el rubio colocándose entre su amigo y el dragón.

-Creo que el Uchiha-bastardo no le cae bien –se burlo Sai.

-Cierra la boca copia barata –dijo molesto –Y tú dobe, quítate.

-No dejaré que lastimes a **Gu**(1), ttebayo –le respondió con el ceño fruncido.

-Esa cosa no es una mascota usuratonkashi –lo regaño el Uchiha –Puede atacarte en cualquier momento y matarte, como lo hizo con esa mujer.

-Eso no es verdad –dijo molesto –Fue un regalo de…

-Un demonio –lo interrumpió –Eres tan dobe que no te das cuenta de lo que ellos quieren en realidad…

-Es suficiente Sasuke –lo interrumpió Kakashi al darse cuenta que el dragón estaba apunto de atacar al azabache –Será mejor que Sai y Naruto regresen con... Gu a Konoha.

-Pero Kakashi… –intentó protestar Naruto.

-Gu es demasiado grande y… -el dragón emitió una especie de ronroneo, interrumpiendo al peliplata, mientras una luz blanca lo rodeaba, cegando a los ninjas, cuando esta desapareció, el enorme reptil fue cambiado por otro del tamaño de un gato adulto.

-Parece que el problema se solucionó solo –dijo Sai con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-¡Que mono! –exclamó Sakura, al ver al pequeño y tierno dragoncito de enormes ojos que lo hacían lucir adorable.

-Gu –dijo el pequeño, mientras levantaba el vuelo para aterrizar en la cabeza de su amo –Gu, Gu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yoru iba lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, la causa de su prisa era el mensaje que había recibido horas atrás, se detuvo de pronto, había llegado al lugar de la pelea que había tenido lugar.

-Youkai –murmuro el bicolor y es que el lugar estaba impregnado con las presencias de tres youkais, además de los chakras de los ninjas.

El hibrido se acercó a uno de los pocos árboles que habían escapado a las llamas, colocó una mano en el tronco mientras cerraba los ojos por un par de minutos.

-Gracias –le dijo para luego dar un salto y continuar con su carrera.

No muy lejos de donde Yoru se encontraba, el grupo ya había llegado al desierto.

-¿Qué sucede Kakashi? –le pregunto Sai.

-Alguien nos esta siguiendo –le respondió en tono serio.

-Es ese sujeto molesto –gruño Sasuke por lo bajo.

-¿Sujeto molesto? –preguntaron Sakura y Naruto a la vez pero no hubo necesidad de que el azabache respondiera pues en ese momento el hanyou apareció para molestia de Sasuke.

-¡Naruto! –exclamo abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello –Gracias a Inari-sama estas bien.

-¿Yoru? –habló confundido y a la vez feliz.

-¿Qué haces aquí idiota?

-Recibí un mensaje de Hikawa-dono –respondió mirando a su rival con enojo –Tsunade-sama también lo vio y me envió a acompañarlos.

-¿Qué mensaje envió Hikawa-san ttebayo? –el bicolor suspiró pesadamente mientras liberaba al rubio de sus brazos.

-Tal parece que el kekkai que dividía el Makai del Ningenkai ha comenzado a desaparecer.

-¿Eso significa que ambos mundos se unirán? –pregunto Sakura en tono preocupado.

-No creo que ese sea el caso –respondió –En realidad la función de ese kekkai es restringir el paso de cualquier youkai a este mundo… eso explicaría el como llegaste al Makai, Naruto –dijo mirando a su pareja –Esos portales pueden aparecer y desaparecer en un parpadeo, además, son invisibles para la mayoría de humanos, es por eso que muchos caen en el mundo demoníaco donde se convierten en alimento.

-Que horrible –habló Sakura.

-Eso significa que tú y los tuyos quieren comerse a Naruto –habló Sasuke con espada en mano.

-Por supuesto que no, los youkais que viven en Eien viven con humanos, es el único lugar en el Makai donde youkais y ningens viven en paz –le respondió con enojo por la insinuación –Necesito hacerles una pregunta –dijo mirando al ojiazul para tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué cosa ttebayo?

-Cuando… venía hacía aquí –comenzó a hablar el hibrido –Encontré un lugar calcinado, impregnado con sus chakras y también tres youkis –comentó en tono serio -¿Acaso los atacaron?

-¿Tres? –Repitió Naruto –Nosotros solo vimos a una ttebayo.

-¡¡Gu!! –exclamo el dragoncito como dándole la razón a su amo.

-¿Los atacó? –pregunto preocupado, el rubio asintió.

-Dijo que era una koorime –agregó Sakura –Si no hubiera sido por Gu, probablemente nos habría acabado –el bicolor miro a la pelirosa como si de un bicho raro se tratara.

-¿Seguros que era una koorime?

-Eso fue lo que dijo ella, idiota –le respondió el azabache.

-Eso no puede ser, las koorimes son muy pacificas, odian el contacto con las otras razas, especialmente si son machos.

-¿Y por que? –pregunto Naruto.

-Bueno…

-Este no es el momento para estar hablando idioteces –los interrumpió Sasuke –Lo que importa es que esa cosa quería al dobe por tener relación contigo, idiota.

-Gu salio del huevo convertido en un enorme dragón y la derrotó ttebayo.

-Así que Gu –dijo el bicolor mirando al pequeño dragón en la cabeza rubia –Gracias Gu.

-Gu, Gu –dijo el pequeño dragón moviendo sus alas con alegría.

-¿Qué cosa es Gu? –pregunto Sakura.

-Las criaturas que salen de de los huevos espirituales son seres muy especiales de enorme poder que protegen a su amo por sobre todo –explico el Hanyou.

-Si todos son tan lindos como Gu, yo quiero uno –hablo la pelirosa con los ojos en forma de corazón.

-Pues depende de los sentimientos del dueño del huevo –respondió –Si la persona tiene sentimientos negativos, lo que saldrá del huevo será un monstruo que terminará devorando a su dueño.

-Que horrible.

-Es por eso que muy pocos se atreven a poseer un huevo espiritual… -el rostro del bicolor se volvió serio de un momento a otro –Adelántense.

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto el peliplata.

-Gu, Gu –habló el animalito con molestia.

-Los otros dos que sentí vienen hacía aquí –le respondió –Váyanse.

-No pienso escapar –habló Sasuke molesto.

-Ninguno de nosotros ttebayo.

-Si no pudieron con una koorime dudo que puedan con estos.

-¿Y tú si? –le preguntó Sasuke con sarcasmo.

-No, pero por lo menos les daré tiempo de escapar.

-Yoru… -una fuerte explosión se dejo escapar, la onda expansiva que ocasiono hizo que el grupo saliera volando.

Cuando el humo se hubo disipado dos figuras aparecieron, uno era una youkai de cabello negro y ojos felinos, usaba un vestido ajustado de color lila con aberturas a cada lado de las piernas, su piel como la de un tigre, tenía cola y orejas puntiagudas, a su lado estaba otro youkai de piel verde y aspecto de lagarto.

-Vaya, nos has facilitado el trabajo, sucio hibrido –habló el lagarto.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –pregunto Yoru mientras se colocaba frente a Naruto al igual que Sasuke.

-Prrr no nos hables con esa familiaridad sucio híbrido –dijo la felina –Un error de la naturaleza como tú, no es digno de ver a un youkai de sangre pura a los ojos.

-Ven con nosotros por las buenas y te prometemos que la muerte de tus amigos será rápida e indolora.

Yoru frunció el ceño, metió una mano a su chaqueta de donde sacó una pequeña liana que rápidamente creció, invadiendo casi todo su brazo sobresaliendo de este y volviéndose una especie de espada.

-Típico de los habitantes de Eien, no saben cuando rendirse –se burlo la felina.

-Se les debió atrofiar el cerebro por vivir con esos sucios humanos –se burlo el lagarto.

-Escuchen… yo los distraeré, ustedes aprovechen y escapen –les dijo Yoru.

-No escaparé, idiota –gruño Sasuke.

-Por favor, váyanse –les suplicó –Ellos soy youkais de un alto nivel, dudo mucho que pueda hacerles frente por mucho tiempo.

-No nos iremos ttebayo.

-Mmm, deberías hacerle caso a tu amorcito, rubio –se burlo la felina.

-No nos iremos –la felina suspiró.

-Bien, solo veníamos por el heredero del gato bueno para nada, pero si quieren morir les cumpliremos su deseo.

-Tora, matémoslo de una vez, tengo hambre y ellos se ven apetitosos –dijo el reptil.

-Está bien –le respondió la felina.

El primero en atacar fue el reptil, lanzándose contra el Uchiha pero el hanyou fue más rápido y logró interceptarlo, usando el peso de su cuerpo para embestir al youkai.

-Hibrido asqueroso –gruñó el reptil, tomando al bicolor por el cuello con ayuda de su lengua.

-¡Yoru! –exclamo Naruto con desesperación.

-¡Váyanse! –les grito ahogadamente mientras trataba de liberarse.

-Prrr eso fue demasiado fácil –ronroneo la felina –Ni siquiera pude divertirme –se quejo.

-¡Shidori!/¡Rasengan! –exclamaron Sasuke y Naruto para luego lanzarse contra la felina quien los esquivó fácilmente contraatacándolos con una patada que los dejó fuera de combate.

-¡Sasuke-kun, Naruto! –grito Sakura, siendo esta vez quien atacara a la tigresa con su fuerza sobrehumana, pero ni cosquillas le hizo y terminó fuera de combate.

-Prrr, ahora es su turno –sonrió, pero esto no le duro mucho, pues el grito adolorido de su compañero la distrajo de hacerlo, miro en dirección del sorprendida de lo que veía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yoru se encontraba en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento con un trozo de lengua del reptil a su lado.

-Miserable y sucio hibri… -las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando la sensación del frío la invadió, bajó la mirada y descubrió una mano atravesando su pecho, con su corazón en el, segundos después cayó al suelo desprovisto del brazo que la mantenía aun de pie, el reptil murió tan rápido que ni siquiera para los ninjas fue posible darse cuenta de cómo murieron.

-¡Yoru! –gritó Naruto, acercándose al aludido quien aun se mantenía en el suelo tratando de recuperar la respiración -¿Estas bien ttebayo?

-Na… ruto, coff

-¡Cuidado! –gritó la pelirosa, pues frente a la pareja se encontraba una figura alta cubierta por una capa y capucha negra, uno de sus brazos estaba descubierto, el cual estaba completamente manchado de sangre.

Por un momento todos temblaron de miedo, incluso Sasuke.

-Yoru, descuidaste demasiado tu defensa –habló el extraño con una voz conocida para el aludido y Naruto.

-Esa voz… -murmuro Naruto para si -¿Kagura-neechan?

-Me alegra verte chibi –dijo la aludida quitándose la capucha, pudiendo así, ver su rostro.

Los ninjas se encontraban en estado de shock, pues aquella mujer poseía una presencia imponente, además de ser muy alta, incluso Sasuke y Kakashi quienes eran los más altos, se veían bajos a su lado, seguramente estaba entre el metro noventa y los dos metros.

-Ohayo –dijo la loba sonriendo y saludando a los ninjas con una mano de una forma algo boba.

-Eh, hola –Sakura correspondió mas por inercia que por otra cosa.

-Kagura-sama –la llamó Yoru, ya recuperado -¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-Vine por ustedes dos –le respondió la aludida en tono serio –Necesitamos regresar al Makai…

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Gu (1) **Es en realidad, casi cualquier cosa puede servir como acompañamiento para el ramen y la mayoría de las veces se deja a la elección del consumidor. Las opciones más comunes son huevos hervidos, menma o shinachiku (支那竹) (encurtido de tronco de bambú muy joven), nori, wakame, rebanadas de cerdo, chashū (叉焼 o 焼豚), negi (cebollín), naruto, kimuchi y verduras hervidas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Gomen por el retraso, espero les guste el capitulo.

Youko_Saiyo: Y un saludo especial a nuestro nuevo beta.


	7. Viaje al Makai

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: OCxNaru SasuxNaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Mpreg, Violación, Violencia y lo que se me ocurra nnU

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 7.- Viaje al Makai**

Un enorme silencio se apodero del grupo, ¿Esa mujer venia a llevarse a Naruto? Sasuke apretó los puños y miró a la youkai con odio, No, jamás le permitiría llevarse a su dobe. Se paro frente a ella mirándola con odio.

-De ninguna manera –habló el Uchiha –El dobe no ira a ningún lado –la loba frunció el ceño, ¿Quién se creía ese humano para meterse en asuntos que no le congenian?

-Disculpa –le dijo molesta, lo que verdaderamente preocupo al bicolor: no era bueno hacer enfadar a la reina de Eien, podrías acabar en coma, si bien te iba –No sabía que el chibi tuviera una "mami" a la que tenía pedirle permiso –le soltó entre sarcástica y molesta.

-Kagura-sama –la llamó Yoru para evitar un muy probable funeral -¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué esos youkais atacaron a Naruto y los demás?

-Es mejor que regresamos a su aldea –habló la loba –Ahí les explicare.

-Pero neechan –protestó Naruto –Tenemos que ir por Gaara ttebayo –replico el contenedor del Kyuubi –Si no lo hacemos obachan nos matara –la loba suspiro.

La youkai miró a Naruto a los ojos: Determinación, eso era lo que veía en esas lagunas azules, desvió la mirada sonriendo de medio, camino unos cuantos pasos y lo abrazo.

-Los llevare –dijo aun con el rubio entre sus brazos, cosa que no agradaba a Sasuke.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿Quién demonios se creía esa mujer para tocar a SU kitsune?, se acerco a ella, mirándola desafiante, con el sharingan activo en sus ojos, sonrió con prepotencia.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y como piensas hacerlo? –pregunto con sarcasmo.

Kagura se separo de Naruto haciendo que este se colocara atrás, mirándola algo confundido. Por otro lado, Yoru la miró con preocupación: Cuando la segunda gobernante se enojaba era peor que el mismo diablo.

El viento comenzó a soplar alrededor de Sasuke, haciendo pequeños cortes en el rostro, cuerpo y ropas que se iba intensificado a medida que el viento aumentaba.

Los ninjas miraron la escena horrorizados, no sabían que era lo que sucedía. Sakura gripo y los chicos intentaron ir en ayuda del azabache, pero la loba los detuvo.

Sasuke cayo de rodillas con ambas manos en el cuello, sentía como le faltaba la respiración, ¿Acaso esa mujer pensaba matarlo?

-¿Te agrada el poder del viento? –le preguntó con una sonrisa de superioridad –Si lo prefieres puedo darte a probar el poder del agua, tierra o… -su sonrisa se intensifico –Del fuego…

La loba extendió una mano en donde una pequeña llama azul apareció en la palma de esta.

-¡Kagura-neechan no lastimes a Sasuke! –le gritó el rubio colocándose entre la youkai y Uchiha con los brazos extendidos. Kagura suspiro y al hacerlo el viento desapareció.

Sasuke comenzó a toser fuertemente al sentir como el aire regresaba a sus pulmones, siendo atendido inmediatamente por su compañera.

-¡Casi lo mata! –le gritó molesta.

El pequeño dragón se coloco delante del rostro de la loba mirándola con enojo.

-¡Gu! –Kagura le sonrió tomándolo entre sus manos, acariciándolo como a un pequeño cachorro.

-No pensaba hacerlo –respondió con tranquilidad –Solo le mostraba lo poderosa que puede ser una simple brisa.

No sabían si reír o enojarse con la respuesta de la loba.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con la pregunta de Uchiha-bastardo? –habló Sai, sin embargo la loba no le respondió, internamente quería lastimar un poco el orgullo del último Uchiha.

-Lo siento –dijo en un tono nada creíble –Creo que se me paso la mano –la pelirrosa la miró con cara de "¿Tú crees?" –Curare tus heridas –saco una pequeña cantimplora que tenía sujeto a la cintura, tomo un poco de agua y la coloco en las heridas del azabache las cuales se iluminaron ligeramente hasta desaparecer.

Se incorporo nuevamente y le dedico una mirada a cada uno de los ninjas, deteniéndose en Naruto.

-Colóquense junto a él –les dijo en tono serio, colocando las manos en la parte baja de la nuca.

El grupo la miró como si fuese un bicho rato con cara de "¿Estas loca?"

-Ni hablar –fue la respuesta de Sai desconfiado.

-No les haré daño, pero necesito que estén lo mas juntos posibles para poder transportarlos –les dijo en tono tranquilo –Seguramente esos youkais no vinieron solos –mencionó –Debemos cubrir nuestras huellas.

Naruto se acerco a sus compañeros diciéndoles que confiaran en la loba: Si ella decía que no habría problemas entonces le creería.

Aunque renuente hicieron lo que les pedían, aunque no les agradaba la loba: Era como ver al Sasuke de la infancia.

El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, levantando las arenas del desierto, cegando a todos. Sintieron un pequeño tirón y luego… nada, abrieron los ojos lentamente quedando boquiabiertos, ¡Estaban a tan solo un metro de Suna! ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran llegado tan rápido?

-Cumplan su misión –habló Kagura haciendo que el grupo regresara a la realidad –Yo los esperare aquí –anuncio sentándose en una roca, cruzando las piernas y brazos ante la mirada confundida de los ninjas.

-¿No nos acompañaras, neechan? –le pregunto el rubio, la aludida le dedico una dulce sonrisa, casi maternal.

-Soy un demonio puro –mencionó mirando al cielo –Podría traerles muchos problemas si voy con ustedes –comento –Yoru, ve con ellas. Si sientes algo extraño envíame un mensaje –le ordeno en tono serio, el bicolor asintió diciendo un "Como ordene Kagura-sama"

Sasuke la miró con odio, ¿Quién se creía esa bruja para darle ordenes?

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron haciendo que el ambiente se tensara: definitivamente ninguno de los dos parecía agradarse. La tensión iba aumentando cada vez un poco mas, hasta que Kakashi los interrumpió, ordenándoles continuar dejando sola a la youkai.

Una vez la loba se quedo sola, poso su mirada en el cielo sintiendo una suave brisa, cerro los ojos disfrutando de la dulce caria en su rostro.

-Ya veo… -murmuro con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Algunas horas después, el grupo regreso en compañía del kazekage. Kagura lo miró detenidamente, había algo muy familiar en él, pero no sabía que hasta que miró a Naruto entonces lo entendió: El mismo tipo de olor.

-¿Sucede algo neechan? –la llamó el rubio un tanto preocupado, ella sonrió con los ojos cerrados y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Nada –respondió con tranquilidad.

Por otro lado, Gaara miraba a la youkai, había algo en ella que lo hacia sentirse incomodo: Era como un ratón que mira los ojos de una serpiente que esta apunto de devorarlo.

-Gaara –lo llamó Naruto, el aludido tan solo le miró –Quiero presentarte a Kagura-neechan –dijo señalándola –Kagura-neechan, él es Sabaku no Gaara.

-Es un placer.

-Supongo que usted si es un demonio puro –comentó el pelirrojo mirando de reojo al bicolor.

-Eres muy observador –sonrió –Bueno, ¿Y ahora que?

-¿Podría llevarnos a Konoha, Kagura-sama? –le pidió Yoru de forma muy respetuosa, ella sonrió y asintió, se levanto del suelo desperezándose y como hiciera la primera vez, les ordeno tomarse de las manos, trasportándolos al corazón mismo de Konoha.

Los ninjas estaban confundidos, ¿Cómo era que la loba había dado con Konoha y Suna si nunca había estado en el Ningenkai? A lo que ella respondió "El viento conoce hasta los secretos mejor guardados, solo tuve que pedirle que nos llevara, eso es todo"

Solo fue necesario caminar unos cuantos metros para llegar ante la hokage, quien quedo tan impresionada de tener ante sus ojos a una youkai como lo estaban los otros.

-Yo soy Kagura, segunda gobernante del país de Eien –hizo una reverencia ante la rubia –Mucho gusto.

-¿A que debemos su visita? –le pregunto acomodándose mejor.

Kagura suspiro para comenzar a explicar lo que sucedía en los reinos del Makai.

-En el Makai existen seis reinos importantes, uno de ellos es Eien, desde su creación, ha sido considerado como territorio neutral, el único lugar en todo el mundo demoníaco que esta protegido de la atmósfera de nuestro mundo que es venenoso para los humanos. Cuando mi hermano y yo ascendimos al trono de Eien. Hace un poco mas de 200 años, un nuevo reino se formo… al principio no se le tomo importancia, pero… en los últimos cincuenta años se ha vuelto una potencia, convirtiéndose en el séptimo país, su ideología es mantener la pureza de nuestra especie, odian a los hanyou, los cree basura y desea la aniquilación de todos ellos.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? –le pregunto Tsunade en tono serio.

-El olor de Naruto y Gaara-sama están mezclados con los de dos youkais a los que ustedes llaman bijuu, para un demonio puro tal mezcla solo significa una cosa: Hanyou.

La hokage golpeo su escritorio con tanta fuerza que le hizo una enorme grieta, miró a la youkai con verdadero odio preguntándole: ¿Por qué motivo los atacarían si ellos pertenecen a otro mundo? Kagura la miró seriamente respondiéndole que la kekkai que dividía el Makai del Ningenkai estaba casi por desaparecer y ahora no evitaba que los youkai poderosos pudieran atravesar, lo que significaba un grave peligro.

Escucharon atentamente todas las advertencias y explicaciones de la loba. Finalmente todos comprendieron que era mejor, no solo para los dos involucrados que ellos se fueran con ella: Aunque no todos estaban de acuerdo con ello.

-De ninguna manera –habló el azabache en tono molesto. No volvería a dejar que Naruto se alejara de su lado, si era necesario lucharía contra todo y todos para mantenerlo a su lado.

Kagura lo miró a los ojos, era como ver al Kirin a los ojos, algo que según su padre solo había visto en sus propios ojos: Como una combinación de un fuerte tornado y un volcán en erupción. Vaya combinación, pensó sonriendo internamente.

Se levanto del asiento y se acerco al azabache, mirándolo como lo haría un lobo con su presa y para su sorpresa Sasuke mantuvo su mirada, algo que solamente Hikawa podía hacer. Le sonrió colocando sus manos en los hombros del Uchiha.

Tal vez seria por su estado o por que algo en los ojos del Uchiha le había agradado pero decidió dejar que este los acompañara, tal vez seria divertido, se dijo a si misma.

Acordaron que se marcharían en cinco días, pues Gaara, como Kazekage tenía que arreglar todo para su partida.

Pero ni bien habían abierto la puerta para salir de la oficina, cuando un fuerte viento abrió bruscamente las ventanas previniendo la entrada de dos personas, una de ellas de figura alta y delgada con largas orejas puntiagudas y largo cabello rubio de ojos felinos, el otro pequeño de cabello turquesa claro, ambos usaban un traje estilo chino, pantalón blanco, camisa de manga larga del mismo color y encima una túnica blanca con un dragón bordado en hilo dorado, adornado con una cinta blanca, lo que los identificaba como guerreros viento.

La loba se llevo una mano al rostro como diciendo "Oh no"

-Kagura-hime –habló uno de ellos –Nos alegra que este bien.

-Parn, Paris –habló Yoru mirando a los recién llegados con una mueca confusa en el rostro -¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Hikawa-dono nos envió a buscar a Kagura-hime –le respondo el primero cuyo nombre era Paris.

-¡Es verdad! –exclamo Kagura quien a simple vista se veía muy nerviosa –Parn, quiero que te quedes con el Kazekage-sama mientras hace todos los arreglos que necesite y después lo lleves al templo, Paris quiero que te quedes aquí y protejas esta aldea.

Todos la miraron algo extrañados, aun así los aludidos asintieron haciendo una reverencia a su gobernante, pidiéndole que por favor regresara a Eien lo antes posible pues Hikawa estaba preocupado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya todos estaban listos para la partidita. Los involucrados y aun la misma hokage se encontraban con ellos para despedirles.

-No se preocupe hokage-sama yo cuidare de Naruto y Sakura-san con mi vida –le aseguro el bicolor asiendo una reverencia.

Sasuke gruño por lo bajo, realmente odiaba a ese sujeto y sus aires de gran protector.

Kagura le miró de reojo agradándole aun mas la idea de permitir que el Uchiha los acompañara, parecía que se divertiría de lo lindo.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos –sonrió mirando a la hokage –Recuerde que puede comunicarse con ellos cuando quiera –la rubia asintió.

El viento comenzó a soplar arremolinándose alrededor de los ninjas haciendo que se elevaran un poco del suelo. Kagura hizo un ademán de despedida al tiempo que el viento aumento hasta que los cegó completamente, cuando este desapareció, también lo hizo el grupo.

-El poder de los demonios es sorprendente –mencionó la hokage sorprendida del enorme poder que había sentido tan solo en un instante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El viento los llevo hasta unas enormes puestas de lo que parecía un gigantesco palacio del Japón antiguo.

-No se alejen –les advirtió la youkai en tono serio mientras abría las enormes y pesadas puertas de madera, abriéndoles la entrada a un nuevo y maravilloso mundo.

_Continuara…_


	8. El tesoro de Eien

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: OCxNaru SasuxNaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Mpreg, Violación, Violencia y lo que se me ocurra nnU

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Obi:** Es una faja ancha con la cual se ata el kimono.

**Zori:** Sandalias bajas, hechas de de algodón y cuero.

**Tabi:** Son calcetines tradicionales que separan el dedo pulgar del resto de los dedos para calzar la sandalia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 8.- El tesoro de Eien**

Frente a ellos había una enorme y gruesa puerta de madera, era de color rojo con el escudo de las cinco bestias protectoras. Los enormes muros se elevaban como queriendo tocar el cielo. A lo lejos se encontraba un poblado; el firmamento tenía tonalidades en naranja y rojo, mezclados con un poco de azul, como los atardeceres del mundo humano, en el horizonte se distinguía una masa negruzca que de vez en cuando se rompía a causa de los relámpagos; aquella zona era el Makai, fuera de Eien, aun en el corazón del reino –que era el lugar donde se encontraban en ese momento -. Era posible apreciarlo de cualquier punto.

La segunda shinhan, se acerco a las puertas; estas se abrieron con un quejido casi de ultratumba; los ninjas entraron después de ella.

Se encontraron en un lugar extraño; era un área rocosa, frente a ellos había dos enormes estatuas de tigres parados en sus patas traseras, una de sus garras tocaba a la de su compañero y la otra estaba ligeramente abajo; entre ellos estaba una puerta que casi se mimetizaba con el color del lugar.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –preguntó Sasuke mirando a todas direcciones.

La loba les explicó que el templo estaba protegido por cuatro habitaciones como esa; cada una representada por los cuatro elementos; cada uno con uno de los cuatro herederos y no solo eso, había cuatro puertas, que en si, ya representaban un reto: "Lo que fue", "Lo que pudo ser", "Lo que deseas" y "Lo que podría ser". Pero ellos no pasarían por eso, pues venían en compañía del heredero de la tierra y de la shinhan-sama.

Ciertamente el templo; era más una fortaleza que otra cosa, ¿Cuál era la razón de toda esa seguridad? La respuesta se encontraba en el tesoro que los shinhan y los amos habían protegido tan celosamente desde hace muchos milenios.

Pasaron a la siguiente habitación de Byakko, después la de Gembu, Seiryu y por último la de Suzaku. Estando ya dentro del templo, fueron recibidos por Hikawa, quien inmediatamente fue abrazado por Naruto; como un niño pequeño al que le da gusto ver a su padre.

-Padre… -dijo la loba a modo de saludo, el aludido la miró y le sonrió con cariño.

-Veo que han traído invitados –habló con voz dulce haciendo que, incluso el Uchiha sintiera una calidez en su pecho; y es que el youko irradiaba un aura tan dulce, cálida y tierna, que no podían evitar recordar a sus madres.

-Ellos son Haruno Sakura, Sai y… Uchiha Sasuke –los presentó el hanyou sin poder evitar que su voz sonara molesta al pronunciar el último nombre.

El youko les dedicó una dulce sonrisa, se presentó como el antiguo Shinhan y padre de los actuales gobernantes: Hien y Kagura.

Fueron conducidos al templo, pasando por un camino con distintas estatuas de tamaño real: los shinhan del pasado.

Una vez los ninjas fueron instalados en sus habitaciones. Kagura y Hikawa se encontraban en el gran salón, donde solían reunirse para hablar de cosas de estado.

-¿Cómo está Hien y los demás? –le preguntó Kagura sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

-Bien, al parecer piensan regresar dentro de unos días –la loba suspiró aliviada.

–¿Por qué saliste del templo, Kagura? –le preguntó el zorro con preocupación, la aludida se cruzó de brazos, mirando a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados –Pudo haberte pasado algo.

-Tranquilízate zorro. Fui al mundo humano, no es para tanto –El kitsune se acercó a ella para abrazarle "pudo haberte sucedido algo" le susurró al oído.

Kagura se separo bruscamente de su padre; odiaba que la tratara como si aun fuera una niña, ¡Por Inari! Ella era un shinhan.

-Te recuerdo que soy una de las más fuertes de Eien y también la más rápida –habló en tono molesto –Y no pongas esa cara –dijo ante la mirada melancólica del mayor.

-Hija… no quiero que nada malo te pase… en especial en este momento.

-Bien –suspiró derrotada –Te prometo que no haré nada peligroso –el zorro le sonrío –Al menos hasta que esto termine –comentó para sí.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos, hasta que el youko hablo nuevamente.

-Ese chico azabache…

-¿Hn? ¿Quién? ¿Sasuke? –preguntó la loba sin comprender, el zorro asintió -¿Qué tiene?

-Me recuerda mucho a ti –comentó con una sonrisa –¿Es por eso que lo has traído?

-Tal vez –comentó con una sonrisa prepotente –Quizás sea por mi estado; pero ese joven me llama mucho la atención.

Yoru estaba preocupado al enterarse que Hien había ido con los amos a las fronteras de Eien; la razón de su preocupación se centraba en Kagura: La segunda shinhan, era siempre la que llevaba a cabo esa clase de misiones –no por su fuerza, pues el ojirrojo lo era más –si no a causa de su enorme velocidad y agilidad. Había algo muy extraño con todo aquello. Suspiró pesadamente, quizás eran solo imaginaciones suyas.

-¿Le sucede algo, Yoru-san? –le preguntó Sakura, sacando al bicolor de sus pensamientos.

-¿Te sientes mal ttebayo? –le preguntó Naruto con preocupación, causando una dulce sonrisa y un beso por parte del bicolor y un ceño fruncido por parte del Uchiha.

El Hanyou y los ninjas se encontraban dando un paseo por el templo; que más parecía una ciudad. Había cuatro diferentes terrenos que servían para entrenar a los protectores de Eien.

Pocas horas después, Sasuke se separó del grupo, harto de ver como ese hibrido tocaba a su rubio. Caminó por casi media hora, hasta llegar a un gran lago. El lugar era hermoso, cubierto por la blanca nieve, el agua estaba congelada, pues se encontraban en pleno invierno; a pesar de eso, el Uchiha no tenía frío, ya sea por las ropas que el youko había insistido que usara o por la furia que lo consumía.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke-teme? –aquella voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró al dueño de esa voz de reojo quien se había sentado a su lado.

-No es tu asunto, usuratonkachi –gruñó el azabache molesto.

El rubio hizo un pequeño puchero, se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, soltándole un "teme"

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos, hasta que el kitsune lo rompió, comenzando uno de sus tantos monólogos; contándoles sobre los meses que había pasado en ese lugar, los amigos que había hecho.

Sasuke tan solo se dedicó a escucharlo. De pronto, sus sentidos ninja se activaron. En un movimiento tomó al rubio dando un salto en fracción de segundos, escapando justo a tiempo de una esfera de energía.

El azabache quedó sorprendido, en el lugar donde el ataque impactó se había congelado por completo.

-¡¿Están bien?! –exclamó una voz femenina.

Eran dos chicas, una de ellas era Mizuno, la otra era una niña, como de unos diez años, cabello azul cielo, ojos de igual color, usaba un kimono blanco con el **obi** azul, los **zori** eran del mismo color del kimono, mientras que los **tabi** eran de un blanco pulcro.

-Lo siento, fue… -intentó disculparse la heredera del agua antes de darse cuenta de la presencia del rubio -¡Naru-niichan! –exclamó Mizuno abrazándose del cuello del aludido, ante la mirada de enojo del Uchiha quien al ver al kitsune corresponder el gesto, se acercó a ellos, separándolos bruscamente.

-Oye –se quejó la youkai.

-Estúpida –la insultó mirándola con odio puro –¿Acaso estas ciega? Pudiste lastimar al dobe.

-Lo… lo siento –habló la niña –Fue… fue mi culpa –se disculpó tímidamente –Yo… -los ojos de la niña comenzaron a derramar pequeñas lágrimas que se convirtieron en hermosas perlas ante la mirada sorprendida de ambos ninjas.

-Solo fue un accidente ttebayo –la consoló el rubio, acariciándole la cabeza con una bella sonrisa en los labios.

-Gu –lo apoyó el pequeño dragoncito.

-¡Que lindo! –exclamó Mizuno arrebatándole el pequeño dragoncito y apretujándolo como si fuera un peluche.

-Jeje, se llama Gu ttebayo –comentó Naruto sudando una enorme gota.

Sasuke miró a la mujer con algo de molestia, por lo que decidió reanudar la discusión.

-¿Acaso quieres terminar el trabajo, enana? –comentó Sasuke con molestia.

La pequeña soltó más lágrimas, abrazándose al kitsune que trataba de consolarla. Mizuno se acercó a Sasuke mirándolo desafiante.

-¿Te crees muy valiente haciendo llorar a una niña? –le preguntó molesta -¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tú tamaño? –aquel comentario hizo que el azabache sonriera con prepotencia.

-¿Esa serias tú, enana? –le preguntó con sarcasmo haciendo que la youkai frunciera el ceño con molestia.

-Por supuesto… mocoso –habló mientras el aire el aire alrededor de ambos se hacia mas frío.

-Mi-chan –la llamó el rubio para evitar que ambos iniciaran una pelea -¿No fuiste con Mizu-chan y los demás ttebayo?

La aludida miró al rubio olvidándose por completo del azabache. La youkai le explicó que solo los amos y unos cuantos miembros de la elite habían ido con el shinhan Hien; mientras que los herederos, maestros y estudiantes se habían quedado a proteger el templo.

-¿Por qué nos atacaron? –preguntó el rubio.

-Lo siento niichan –se disculpó –Pero es que ustedes están en medio del campo de entrenamiento…

-N-no… sabíamos q-que… al-alguien e-estaba a-aquí –comentó la peliazul con timidez.

En ese momento la heredera del agua se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-¡Es verdad! –gritó Mizuno, sobresaltando a los presentes –Ella es Ruri-chan –dijo señalando a la niña.

-Mucho gusto Ruri-chan, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y ese teme es Uchiha Sasuke ttebayo.

-¡Gu! –habló el dragoncito moviendo sus alitas a modo de saludo.

-Mu-mucho… gusto –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Hablaron un par de minutos, hasta que ambas chicas tuvieron que irse; no sin antes advertirles que tuvieran cuidado, pues el lugar estaba muy cerca del sitio donde los principiantes practicaban y podía ser muy peligroso.

Sasuke miró alejarse a las dos youkais. Durante toda su vida había escuchado de lo temible y cruel que eran los youkais, sus gustos de devorar carne y almas humanas, pero ahora que conocía ese lugar no estaba muy seguro de que pensar.

Algunos días después, Hien y los demás regresaron al templo. Kuni al ver que el hanyou y Naruto habían regresado; no pudo evitar atraerlos en un abrazo que casi les rompe un par de costillas. Por otra parte, Kagura se acercó a él mirándolo con el ceño fruncido que lo hizo preocuparse –Cuando la loba miraba de ese modo solo significaba problemas –Y en un tono serio que bien podía compararse al de Sasuke. Le dijo un: "_Estoy embarazada y es tu culpa"_ Aquello solo hizo que el ojirrojo se desmayara a causa de la impresión. Los ninjas estaba en estado de shock ¿No se suponía que esos dos era hermanos? Más tarde se enteraron que, si bien los dos eran conocidos como los hijos del youko, no tenían lazos sanguíneos.

Pocos minutos después, la noticia del embarazo de la shinhan se regó por el templo y más tarde por todo Eien como pólvora; llenando los corazones de sus habitantes de esperanza, pues muchos estaban seguros que sus dioses habían respondido a sus ruegos enviando nuevamente a su salvador.

El templo mismo se encontraba en una gran celebración; olvidándose por unos momentos de la amenaza que los asechaba.

-Leí en un libro que un nacimiento siempre es motivo de celebración –comentó Sai mirando como algunas youkais danzaban al compás de la música.

-Pero esto ya es exagerado –agregó Sakura. Tres días consecutivos de celebraciones no eran para menos, aunque la futura madre no estaba nada contenta. Tantos cuidados y mimos la hacían volverse loca, ¡Estaba embarazada, no lisiada!

-Es por la situación en la que nos encontramos –comentó Yoru antes de llevarse un trocito de pan a la boca.

-¿A que te refieres con eso ttebayo?

Yoru les explicó que la batalla que se aproximaba podría significar una época oscura, si esto llegaba a suceder, no solo el makai sufriría, también el ningenkai.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el embarazo de Kagura-sama? –preguntó Sai.

-Gu –lo apoyó el dragoncito quien también estaba curioso.

-Cuando una era oscura esta apunto de desatarse, el tesoro que Eien protegía tan celosamente, toma forma física; naciendo de dos seres tan diferentes como lo es el día y la noche; pero que al mismo tiempo se completaban entre si.

-¿Cómo están tan seguros que no es solo una leyenda? –habló Sasuke en tono molesto.

-Por que ya ha sucedido –respondió el hibrido –Hace más de tres mil años. El tesoro nació en unos mellizos.

-¿Qué sucedió con ellos? –preguntó la pelirrosa. Yoru negó con la cabeza.

-Murieron… eran aun muy pequeños y no pudieron controlar tal poder.

-Que terrible –comentó Sakura cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

-Por favor, les suplico que no comenten nada de esto en presencia de Hien-sama o Hikawa-dono.

-¿Por qué no? –lo cuestionó Sasuke.

-Los dos pequeños eran nietos de Hien-sama…

-¿Por qué esas caras largas? –habló Kagura quien acababa de llegar. Se sentó al lado del azabache mirándolo de reojo con una media sonrisa.

A todos les pareció extraño que la loba estuviese sola. Desde que el youkai de fuego se había enterado que sería padre. No dejaba a la loba ni a sol ni a sombra.

-Kagura-neechan –la llamó Naruto -¿Dónde esta Hien-san ttebayo? –la aludida le dedicó una siniestra sonrisa mientras su cola se movía de un lado a otro.

Yoru no pudo evitar sudar una enorme gota, sonriendo con nerviosismo –cuando la loba tenía esa expresión solo podía significar una cosa: problemas –Se lamentó por su gobernante. Seguramente ahora colgaba de un árbol o algo por el estilo.

-Dijo que quería "refrescarse" un poco –comentó con sarcasmo y burla –Por cierto, Sasuke-kun, te veré mañana en el dojo de Seiryu –le dijo en tono de orden –Y no se te ocurra llegar tarde o yo misma iré por ti –lo amenazó.

El Uchiha le dedicó una mirada de odio, la cual ni afectó a la loba.

-Sigan disfrutando –Kagura se despidió de los chicos quien momentos después miraron al azabache, silenciosamente preguntándole el motivo de la cita aunque era obvio para todos que el ojinegro no les respondería, pero estaban seguros que pronto se enterarían.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola!!! Espero les guste el capitulo n-n


	9. Fantasmas y deseos parte I

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: OCxNaru SasuxNaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Mpreg, Violación, Violencia y lo que se me ocurra nnU

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 9.- Fantasmas y deseos parte I**

Sasuke tenía cara de pocos amigos; había estado esperando a la segunda shinhan por más de cinco minutos en el lugar que le había dicho y ya se estaba desesperando a causa de los que pasaban por ahí y lo miraban o hablaban entre si –seguramente burlándose de él –, soltó otro gruñido. Si esa mujer no aparecía, iba a matar a alguien.

—Tsk. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo —habló para si.

—Con esa actitud –habló Kagura apareciendo tras un pequeño remolino de viento —, no vas a llegar a ningún lado— Sasuke gruñó molesto murmurando un: "te tardaste" que hizo que la youkai frunciera el ceño.

—Cuando estés en cinta y tengas que lidiar con el idiota responsable de eso, que cree que no debes ni mover un dedo; entonces hablamos.

Sasuke miró a la loba con una ceja levantada. Por lo visto ni las hembras youkais se escapaban de los cambios de humor causados por el embarazo.

—Bien humano; para hacer de ti un verdadero guerrero de Eien, primero debo bajarte esos sumos a fin de moldearte adecuadamente.

A Sasuke no le agradaba lo que la loba le decía; la miraba como un animal sediento de sangre que lejos de intimidar a Kagura, la hacia excitarse más de solo pensar en romper ese espíritu a fin de convertir ese diamante en bruto en una verdadera joya.

La shinhan se aproximó al azabache, tomando una de sus níveas manos. El viento comenzó a envolverlos hasta hacerlos desaparecer; llevándolos fuera de los muros del templo. La primera prueba del entrenamiento del Uchiha podría ser la más difícil.

—Debes pasar por las cuatro puertas –le comunicó la loba con seriedad —. Un guardián y una puerta por día.

Sasuke sonrío de medio lado; aquello significaba que se enfrentaría al bicolor que tanto odiaba por quitarle algo de su propiedad. Aunque la alegría le duró poco pues la loba le explicó que no se enfrentaría a los verdaderos guardianes, ya que podría resultar herido o peor aun, muerto.

—No me subestimes —le dijo con molestia.

—Yo diría que eres tú el que no debería sobreestimarse —le respondió con superioridad, recordándole que se encontraba en el Makai y en ese lugar los niveles de poderes eran muy superiores a los del Ningenkai —. Te propongo algo. Pasa el primer obstáculo antes del crepúsculo; aceptaré que eres apto para enfrentarte a los herederos o incluso a los amos, ¿Trato?

Sasuke asintió, pero si ganaba quería enfrentarse a ella y al ojirrojo.

—Bien —aceptó gustosa. Los lobos de las montañas habían sido una raza a la que le encantaba las peleas y la última de esa especie no era la excepción; el único problema sería convencer a Hien.

Sasuke se acercó a la enorme puerta que se abrió sola con un sonido chirriante; adentro se encontraba una persona, sentado en una roca. Era un chico humano de unos 16 o 17 años de edad; tenía el cabello violeta con un pequeño fleco.

—Usted debe ser Uchiha Sasuke —habló el joven sin levantarse de la roca —. Es bueno ver a otro humano del ningenkai, como yo —sonrió —. Mi nombre es Tenchi Himimura, es un placer.

—Acabemos con esto —gruñó molesto. A él no le interesaban los consejos de un idiota como ese. — Iniciemos de una maldita vez.

El más joven suspiró derrotado; por lo visto Kagura-shinhan no exageraba cuando dijo que el Uchiha se parecía mucho a ella: ambos eran orgullosos, testarudos, con mal genio y muchas otras cosas que no valía la pena mencionar.

—Es muy simple. Derróteme y las puertas de Byakko se abrirán para usted.

El joven se había levantado de la roca; no era muy alto, debía estar por el metro cuarenta, bastante bajo para su edad, su cuerpo era delgado y delicado como el de un niño, sus facciones eran finas, casi andrógino, usaba un pantalón y una camisa de manga larga; ambas de color café, sus ojos eran de un extraño tono rojizo, sus pies estaban descalzos; su frente estaba adornada con una cinta color blanco, contrastando con sus cabellos.

—En este encuentro solo hay una regla: no matar al oponente —habló nuevamente el joven.

Sasuke sacó a Kusanagi de su funda; se colocó en posición; por otro lado, el menor, separó sus pies, colocó sus manos en las rodillas como si se tratara de un luchador de sumo.

Con un "iniciemos" la pelea comenzó. Sasuke fue el primero en atacar; golpeó al menor con el mango de su katana ocasionando que este saliera disparado contra uno de los muros; pero extrañamente este desapareció.

Una nube de polvo impedía la vista del azabache; cuando todo se disipó, permitiéndole ver nada más que escombros, el joven había desaparecido.

— ¿Dónde está? –se preguntó Sasuke con el sharingan activado; miraba a todas direcciones, buscando a su oponente.

El chakra de Tenchi se había mezclado con el ambiente, haciendo imposible que Sasuke pudiera localizarlo. De repente, un estruendo llamó la atención del Uchiha; unas cuantas rocas flotaban a su alrededor, como si manos invisibles las sostuvieran a medio metro del suelo; que segundos después salieron disparadas contra él, chocando estrepitosamente las unas con las otras.

Los ninjas estaban preocupados: Sasuke había desaparecido y no sabían donde se encontraba, ¿Qué tal si había peleado con algún youkai y ahora descansaba en su estomagó? De acuerdo, quizás, esto era algo exagerado pero, se encontraban en un mundo dominado por demonios que se alimentaban de humanos.

—Ningún youkai en el templo se lo comería —habló Yoru para tratar de tranquilizar a su novio y amigos —, recuerden que en Eien, humanos, hanyou y youkai vivimos juntos.

—Pero Sasuke-teme…

—Además —agregó sonriendo burlón —, ningún youkai querría comerse al Uchiha, le daría indigestión.

— ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso, Yoru-san?! —le gritó la pelirrosa con molestia.

—Solo fue una broma, Sakura-san —se excusó el hanyou, esquivando uno de los peligrosos golpes de la pelirrosa.

Las rocas comenzaron a abalanzarse en contra del Uchiha; aquellos objetos eran lanzados con gran velocidad que difícilmente podía esquivarlos.

Sasuke sabía que las rocas eran solo una distracción, una forma para que gastara todo su chakra y quedara exhausto.

—Es usted muy rápido —la voz del joven parecía venir de las mismas rocas —, pero no podrá mantenerse así por mucho tiempo.

El joven aprendiz había cometido un grave error al hablar, error que Sasuke aprovecho; realizó una serie de sellos; las rocas cayeron al suelo con fuerza.

— ¡Suélteme! —gritó tratando de liberarse del agarre de dos clones.

—Esto ha terminado —dijo el azabache aun con el sharingan activo —, has perdido.

Tenchi dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y asintió levemente con la cabeza, al tiempo que los clones desaparecían.

—Ha ganado —habló Tenchi con voz neutra —, las puertas de Byakko se abren para usted.

Las pesadas puertas se abrieron; en su interior, solo se podía observar oscuridad, como si del otro lado no existiera nada más que sombras.

—Solo una advertencia: las sombras del pasado son dolorosas y aun más si se reviven nuevamente. La primera puerta mezclará eso con mentiras —agregó —, cuídese, pues descubrirá que la verdad y las mentiras son peligrosas si trabajan juntas.

Sasuke miró a su oponente por unos segundos antes de comenzar a caminar a la puerta que parecía estar esperándolo para devorarlo. Con paso lento, el Uchiha entró hasta perderse en las sombras; las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse nuevamente con ese sonido chirrearte y lastimero.

—Mucha suerte… —habló Tenchi a la nada; su mirada mostraba la preocupación que en ese momento sentía por el azabache —, la necesitará.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana, bañando el rostro del joven que dormía placidamente en el futón. Sasuke fue abriendo lentamente los ojos a causa de la molesta luz.

— ¿Dónde demonios estoy? —se preguntó confundido. Era su habitación –con algunas diferencias –, el lugar se veía mas iluminado, la atmósfera lúgubre y oscura que acompañaba, no solo a su habitación, sino a todo el barrio Uchiha, había sido reemplazada por una cálida y alegre.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama; salio de la habitación; no había duda, era la mansión Uchiha, pero se veía tan diferente e iluminada.

—Sasuke —aquella voz dejo frío al aludido, volteó lentamente, encontrándose con alguien que no se esperaba ver.

—Tú…

_Continuará…_


	10. Fantasmas y deseos parte II

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: OCxNaru SasuxNaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Mpreg, Violación, Violencia y lo que se me ocurra nnU

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 10.- Fantasmas y deseos parte II**

Kagura estaba disfrutando de la confusión que el último Uchiha tenía. Estaba sentada confortablemente en una silla con exquisitos tallados de las bestias sagradas, frente a ella, había una enorme esfera por donde vigilaba a Sasuke.

—Interesante —musitó la loba con una media sonrisa.

—Kagura —la aludida hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar aquella voz; ya veía venir el sermón.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando —Kagura puso los ojos en blanco, ya comenzaba a sentir una de esas jaquecas que siempre venían acompañadas de unos enormes deseos homicidas.

—Hien —siseó con acidez —. Estoy embarazada. No soy ninguna inútil, ¿Entiendes eso?

El ojirrojo se acercó a la hembra, la besó delicadamente en los labios, sonriendo a causa del bufido que esta soltara segundos después.

—Sé que no lo eres —le aseguró acariciándole la mano.

Hien guardó silencio; recordando el día de la concepción de su hijo, el día en que él y Kagura habían salido a la frontera, por asuntos de estado, ¿Cómo es que habían terminado bebiendo y después teniendo sexo? Era algo que el youkai aun no lograba entender; pero que al mismo tiempo agradecía pues se había dado cuenta de algo que hasta ese momento no entendía, pero… ¿Kagura pensaba igual?

—Kagura —comenzó a hablar —Yo… sé que tú crees que lo sucedido entre nosotros fue un error, pero quiero que sepas que para mi no lo fue… —Hien hizo una pausa, como esperando que la loba dijera o hiciera algo, al no hacerlo, continuó —te amo —aquello si que sorprendió a la hembra, ¿La amaba? Seguramente había escuchado mal. Ellos eran hermanos, tal vez no de sangre pero, habían sido criados como tal; la concepción de su hijo había sido un error, producto de una borrachera.

— ¿Estás conciente de lo que estas diciendo, dobe? —el de ojos rubí sonrió tontamente ante la "cariñosa" palabra. Asintió con la cabeza y la besó, esta vez, con pasión.

—Jamás hablé mas enserio —aseveró sin borrar esa sonrisa tonta de sus labios.

— ¿Y que hay de…?

—Ellos siempre serán una parte importante de mí… —los ojos del youkai se humedecieron; aun el recordar a las dos personas que había amado hasta la locura lo entristecían.

—Eso lo sé…

—Pero, tú eres mi presente.

El corazón de la loba parecía querer salir de su pecho, su garganta se cerró; impidiendo que el aire llegara a sus pulmones adecuadamente.

—Se que amabas a esa ningen —prosiguió —. ¿No te parece que es momento de darnos una oportunidad de continuar con nuestras vidas? Los dioses nos hicieron shinhan, ¿No crees que sea una señal de sus deseos?

—Yo no soy Hina —dijo en un susurro.

—Eso lo sé —sonrío.

—No soy una frágil figurilla de cristal que puede romperse con tan solo tocarla. Soy un lobo de las montañas; las hembras de mi clan suelen luchar aun en avanzado estado de embarazo —Hien soltó una pequeña risita, ganándose una mirada de odio.

—Kagura —la llamó mirándola con una sonrisa nerviosa —, tu clan fue destruido cuando eras pequeña.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —se quejó inflando las mejillas, a modo de puchero —. También te amo —dijo desviando la mirada, evitando que el youkai de fuego observara su sonrojo.

Hien sonrió, tomó el rostro de la hembra y la besó. Se quedaron en silencio; recién entonces, Hien se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo.

—Naruto-kun y sus amigos han estado buscando al joven Uchiha, ¿Qué se supone que hace en una de las puertas?

—Lo entreno —aquella respuesta si que sorprendió al mayor, ¿Desde cuándo Kagura tomaba a un estudiante así como así? Debía ser cosa de las hormonas.

— ¿Hablas enserio? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Me recuerda mucho a mí —Hien suspiró, así que eso era —. Necesito tu ayuda. Originalmente, yo era la maestra del viento y bueno… —Hien sonrió, sabía a donde quería llegar su pareja; él era un youkai de fuego y antiguo amo del mismo y sabía –por Naruto –, que Uchiha Sasuke poseía chakra de ese elemento.

—Te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke estaba confundido; ya no podía diferenciar la verdad de la mentira, o más bien, no quería. Ese mundo que se presentaba ante sus ojos era tan real; incluso los olores que recordaba en su niñez estaban impregnados en el ambiente; él mismo era igual al niño que había muerto junto con su clan, lo que lo hacia pensar que esa era la realidad y lo demás una horrible pesadilla.

Acababa de salir de la academia y se dirigía a su casa con una gran sonrisa; ese día era su cumpleaños y su madre le había dicho que le tenía una sorpresa, pero toda su felicidad se esfumó al llegar a las puertas. El olor a sangre estaba impregnado en el ambiente; todo el barrio era una verdadera zona de batalla, había cadáveres regados por todas partes.

—No, esto no podía estar pasando, no de nuevo —pensó el niño, echando a correr rumbo a su casa, al entrar, se topó con algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

Itachi se encontraba en la entrada, en un charco de su propia sangre y una profunda herida en el pecho.

— ¡Itachi! —gritó tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, aunque en el fondo sabía que su hermano había muerto.

Sasuke estaba llorando en las piernas de su hermano.

—Kaasan, otousan —recordó repentinamente, se levantó del suelo para buscar a sus padres; al llegar al comedor, se quedó frío. Su madre estaba en el suelo y su rostro estaba deformado en una mueca de terror.

—Por fin has llegado, Sasuke —Fugaku había entrado en la habitación, estaba bañado en sangre, su rostro tenía una expresión psicópata —. Es hora de que te unas a ellos.

Sasuke estaba en shock, su mente se había nublado completamente; iba a morir.

—_**Es suficiente**_ —escuchó una voz femenina. El lugar se oscureció, desapareciendo todo alrededor del niño quien había perdido el conocimiento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke fue abriendo lentamente los ojos; se encontraba en una hermosa habitación con decorados típicos japoneses.

—No te levantes —le dijo en tono de orden, sosteniéndolo de los hombros —. Ve con cuidado o podrías marearte.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó aun confundido, sentía como si su cabeza estaba en una licuadora.

—Estuviste apunto de morir —le respondió como quien habla del clima —. Te lo advirtieron: las sombras del pasado son dolorosas y aun más si se reviven nuevamente. La primera puerta mezclará eso con mentiras —le recordó —, pero Tenchi no te dijo que podría matarte.

Kagura le explicó que, todas las puertas conducían a diferentes lugares y que, aun cuando fuesen –en algunos casos –sombras o ilusiones, para la mente eran reales y si llegaban a herirlo o matarlo, sería de verdad.

—Es una pena que no hayas podido salir de ahí antes del atardecer —suspiró —. Por un momento creí que lo lograrías —Sasuke frunció el ceño, odiaba que hablara sarcásticamente de él —. Pero te daré un premio —le guiñó el ojo en tono coqueto.

—No estoy interesado en las mujeres —gruñó molesto, haciendo una mueca de asco, lo que le ganó una mirada de odio por parte de la loba.

—No era eso —dijo ofendida —. A mí tampoco me van los ningens orgullosos como tú —gruñó fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Entonces, ¿Qué demonios es? —preguntó comenzando a molestarse.

—Será la heredera del agua quien te ponga la siguiente prueba —dijo en tono tranquilo.

Sasuke sonrío de medio lado; el hecho de tener la oportunidad de enfrentarse a un youkai le agradaba por alguna extraña razón.

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Próximo capitulo: La prueba de la hermosa sirena y la segunda puerta.**


	11. La prueba de la hermosa sirena

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: OCxNaru SasuxNaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Mpreg, Violación, Violencia y lo que se me ocurra nnU

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 11.- La prueba de la hermosa sirena y la segunda puerta**

Sasuke se había recuperado de su experiencia pasada, aunque solo físicamente, pues las imágenes aun lo atormentaban. En ese momento se encontraba en el comedor junto a los ninjas y Yoru –éste último tenía una competencia de miradas con el Uchiha –. Los ninjas y los habitantes del templo ya se habían acostumbrado a las miradas asesinas y palabras mordaces (aunque no dejaba de ser molesto).

Ese día el desayuno consistía en un plato de vegetales hervidos, arroz al vapor, verduras hervidas y algunas frutas de temporada.

— ¿Acaso ustedes no comen carne? —preguntó Sakura, ya cansada de comer lo mismo todos los días.

—No es conveniente que los youkais coman carne —respondió un joven de rasgos arácnidos —, de hacerlo podríamos terminar despertando nuestros deseos de carne humana —aquel comentario heló la sangre de los ninjas (incluido Sasuke). Aquello era un recordatorio; la mayoría de los habitantes de Eien eran youkais y estos se alimentaban de carne humana.

—Además, el primer Shinhan prohibió el comer carne como una manera de separarnos del resto del Makai —agregó la heredera del viento: una joven de alas de murciélago.

—Aquí estás —habló Kagura, acercándose a la mesa donde Naruto y los demás comían —. Vamos, estamos retrasados —le dijo al azabache para luego mirar al rubio —. Hikawa-dono quiere que tú y tus amigos vayan a verlo.

— ¿Sucede algo malo, Kagura-sama? —preguntó Yoru preocupado.

—No es nada —respondió en tono tranquilo —. Hikawa-dono quiere verlos, es todo —la loba se llevó un vegetal a la boca que tomó del plato del Uchiha —. Por cierto Yoru, es mejor que vayas con Kuni; ya has holgazaneado demasiado en tu entrenamiento.

—Pero Kagura-shinhan… —intentó protestar el aludido pero la hembra le lanzó una mirada asesina que bastó para callar al bicolor quien suspiró derrotado, sacándole una media sonrisa de satisfacción al azabache.

—Vamos Sasuke —lo llamó la loba.

El azabache tan solo cabeceó escondiendo su alegría y satisfacción –al menos el Uzumaki estaría alejado del hanyou por un tiempo –, ya comenzaba a sentir simpatía por la loba.

El grupo miró alejarse al Uchiha y la gobernante; muchos de los presentes tenían expresiones confusas pues, Kagura no era de los que tomaban un pupilo así sin más. El propio Kaze había tenido que pasar por muchas penurias para ser aceptado por la loba. ¿Es que ese humano tenía algo que los otros carecían? ¿Acaso eran las hormonas las responsables? Eran unas de las tantas preguntas que rondaban las mentes de todos ellos.

Sasuke se encontraba recargado en el barandal del pequeño puente que cruzaba un pequeño lago; estaba ahí desde hacía ya veinte minutos y ya comenzaba a desesperarse.

— ¡Siento la demora! —escuchó provenir del agua; de pronto un enorme geiser apareció del cual salió la heredera de Gembu — ¡Hola! —exclamó con voz chillona —Siento la demora —se disculpó haciendo una reverencia.

—Terminemos con esto —gruñó escuetamente el azabache.

La "niña" infló las mejillas a modo de puchero.

— ¡Eres tan aburrido! —se quejó la youkai.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, aquella youkai tenía una voz aun más chillona que la de Sakura y parecía ser aun más infantil e hiperactiva que Naruto.

— ¿El guardián de la primera puerta te explicó las reglas? —Sasuke cabeceó molesto —Te las repetiré de todas formas pues algunas cambian dependiendo la puerta —Sasuke bufó molesto —. Te pondré a prueba si logras pasarla; las puertas se abrirán para ti.

La youkai le explicó que las pruebas impuestas por los guardianes dependían mucho de las cualidades de sus elementos. La tierra: fortaleza, el agua: pureza, el viento: libertad y el fuego: poder. Una vez explicado; Mizuno le sonrió a Sasuke, golpeó el suelo con la punta de su pie derecho, se subió las mangas e hizo un movimiento con la mano izquierda; ocasionando que una gran cantidad de agua saliera del lago, arremolinándose en su brazo y transformándose en una serpiente marina que posteriormente se lanzó contra el suelo, transformándose en un espejo sostenido por dos estatuas plateadas una era un ángel y el otro un demonio; sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero aun así parecían estar mirando fijamente al Uchiha.

—Una de las cualidades más importantes del agua, es su capacidad de reflejar —explicó colocándose al lado del objeto —. Está es mi prueba: deberás reflejarte en el espejo; si tu alma no es lo suficientemente pura el diablo que sostiene el espejo lo romperá y si este es destruido el alma reflejada en ella también será destruida —dijo en tono serio — ¿Estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo?

Sasuke guardó silencio por un par de minutos; había aceptado ser entrenado por la loba solo para conseguir más poder y ser capaz de proteger a Naruto. Dio un paso adelante, decidido a continuar hasta el final.

Mizuno había escuchado hablar a Naruto muchas veces del azabache; lo hacía con una gran admiración que a la youkai le había entrado una enorme curiosidad por conocerlo y ahora que lo tenía frente a ella; no podía sino pensar que dentro de esas máscaras de frialdad, egocentrismo y esa pantalla de chico malo, se escondía un alma bondadosa y posiblemente un niño asustado, deseoso de cariño y entendimiento.

Sasuke se colocó frente al espejo, por unos segundos, este no reflejó nada, hasta que lentamente comenzaron a aparecer pequeñas ondas como si de agua se tratara; después dos figuras aparecieron: una parecía un niño y la otra que se encontraba detrás de él estaba oscura y no se distinguía. Poco a poco, un ligero brillo cubrió a las dos figuras; la estatua del diablo comenzó a abrir los ojos cuando las dos imágenes comenzaron a contraerse y cambiar en una especie de horrible y deforme ser.

La peliazul contuvo el aliento, su corazón y el tiempo mismo parecieron detenerse; el diablo comenzaba a abrir los ojos, de pronto, se detuvo y el ángel comenzó a abrir los ojos, ocasionando que el demonio los cerrara y la imagen por fin fuera clara.

La imagen dejó a Sasuke sin aliento: su hermano se encontraba frente a él, tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios y una mirada de amor y ternura que nunca antes le había visto. Sasuke intentó tocar la imagen, hipnotizado por los recuerdos de antaño pero fue detenido por una de las manos de la youkai, mientras que con la otra le secaba una lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos.

—Una de las propiedades del agua es la purificación —comenzó a hablar la youkai —, pero como puedes ver también son el reflejo de los sentimientos —explicó con la lágrima en la palma de su mano —. Las puertas de Gembu se abrirán para ti —dijo al tiempo que el espejo desaparecía convirtiéndose en un mero charco de agua —. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que hubiese pasado si en vez de haber tomado el camino de la derecha hubieses ido a la izquierda? —le preguntó —Pues bien, las puertas de "Lo que pudo ser" podrían darte la respuesta —le dijo seria —. Así como el guardián de Byakko te lo advirtió yo hago lo mismo: lo que pudo haber sido puede ser como un río, sus aguas pueden parecer tranquilas desde la orilla pero esconden una feroz corriente.

Las puertas se abrieron; Sasuke caminó lentamente hasta perderse tras ellas.

—Qué los dioses tengan piedad de ti —dijo la heredera del agua antes de sumergirse en el lago y desaparecer.

Hikawa le sonreía a los jóvenes ninjas, les había dicho que los entrenaría –era lo mejor –, pues no sabía si en el futuro estos terminarían enfrentándose a los youkais enemigos.

— ¿Sasuke-kun no entrenará con nosotros? —preguntó Sakura, un poco preocupada por el paradero del azabache.

—Él está con mi hija. Ella ha decidido entrenarlo —respondió el viejo zorro con voz dulce.

—Con el carácter que se carga el Uchiha-bastardo seguramente Kagura-sama terminará matándolo —dijo Sai tranquilamente.

— ¡No digas idioteces, Sai! —le gritó la pelirrosa dándole un fuerte golpe que lo lanzó contra un árbol.

—Joven Sakura —la llamó delicadamente el youko —. La fuerza bruta no es el camino adecuado.

—Lo siento mucho, Hikawa-sama —se disculpó la chica.

El zorro sonrió, el entrenamiento sería más divertido de lo que imaginó.

_Continuará…_


	12. Lo que nunca fue parte I

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: OCxNaru SasuxNaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Mpreg (tal vez), Violación, Violencia, Spoiler del manga y lo que se me ocurra nnU

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 12.-Lo que nunca fue parte I**

Hikawa era un maestro en el manejo de los elementos, pero también lo era del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ninjutsu y genjutsu, convirtiéndolo en un formidable adversario.

—El viento y fuego son elementos que se complementan, al igual que la tierra y el agua —explicó Hikawa —. Cada uno de estos tiene una cualidad única. Todo ser viviente posee dentro de sí un poder y personalidad parecida, es decir, poseen alguno de los elementos en su interior.

—Pero hay ninjas que poseen dos elementos distintos —habló Sakura confundida.

—Cierto —la apoyó el zorro maestro —. Hay humanos y youkais con esas características… pero incluso ellos poseen un elemento principal.

Hikawa se quedó callado por unos segundos, meditando lo que diría a continuación.

—Sakura-san, Sai-san, ustedes son del elemento agua. Naruto pertenece al elemento viento… es su elemento principal.

"Quizás Naruto también posea el poder del fuego o la tierra a causa de Kyuubi" pensó el youko para sus adentros.

—Aquí aprenderán a controlar su elemento más allá de los límites ningen; serán uno con su elemento. Podrán enfrentarse a un youkai y darle pelea.

Hikawa; el antiguo shinhan-sama era famoso por ser alguien amable y bondadoso, pero cuando se trataba de entrenar a un nuevo discípulo. Era estricto y algo cruel, recordándoles que él, a pesar de su naturaleza tranquila, seguía siendo un youkai y uno de los más poderosos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Acababa de despertar de un extraño sueño. Se llevó las manos al rostro para intentar recuperar la respiración que aquel suceso le había quitado.

Definitivamente no volvería a comer ramen en lo que le restaba de vida. ¿Cómo era que el dobe no tenía pesadillas comiendo? Era todo un misterio.

Se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose la tierra del pantalón, debía regresar a la aldea antes de que el dobe enviase a alguien a buscarlo, sonrió como solo lo hacía cuando estaba solo o con el Uzumaki, ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que ese dobe se convertiría en el más joven Hokage?

_Kagura miraba con atención al joven Uchiha; sonrió levemente. Sasuke había caído completamente en el poder de la ilusión._

—_Mientras más grande sea tu deseo, mayor será el poder de las puertas —dijo la loba —. Si no eres capaz de liberarte terminaras siendo devorado por el poder de tus propios anhelos como tantos otros antes de ti… ¿Serás capaz de darte cuenta antes de ser absorbido?_

_Aunque Sasuke inconscientemente sabía que aquel mundo era tan solo una ilusión; no le importaba. Su deseo era más grande que su razonamiento, cegándolo a la verdad._

—_Te permitiré disfrutar un poco de aquello que se te fue negado… al menos hasta que el poder de la ilusión comience a corromperse y el sueño se vuelva pesadilla —habló a la imagen del azabache._

Hacía ya más de seis años de los exámenes chunnin. Sasuke nunca se fue con Orochimaru. Al final el amor que sentía por Naruto había podido más que sus deseos de venganza.

"No hay poder más grande que el amor". Aquellas palabras dichas por su madre no podrían ser más ciertas; era el amor que le tenía a Naruto quien lo había hecho fuerte y sería ese sentimiento el que lo ayudaría siempre.

—Sasuke-teme, ¿Dónde estabas? —lo reprendió el rubio Hokage.

—No molestes, dobe —le respondió con molestia.

— ¡No le hables así a Hokage-sama! —lo reprendió Konohamaru.

Sasuke bufó con molestia. Ese niño era un verdadero dolor de muelas; si no fuera porque Naruto lo quería como a un hermanito, lo habría matado hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

—Raikage-sama ha convocado una reunión en el país del acero. Es tiempo de ponerle fin a la amenaza de Akatsuki —dijo el rubio, interrumpiendo la posible pelea —. Quiero que vengas conmigo, Sasuke-teme ttebayo.

—¿Cuándo partimos? —preguntó el azabache.

—Mañana por la tarde —el Uchiha asintió antes de desaparecer.

Mientras tanto; Sakura y Sai habían sido tomados como pupilos por el ama del agua: Mizuno, de esta forma Hikawa se encargaría de enseñarle a Naruto lo secretos de los youko.

En esos momentos, el zorro maestro se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra del gran árbol; Kyuubi había tomado posesión de Naruto y ahora miraba al youkai con recelo.

— ¿En verdad crees que mi contenedor será capaz de aprender habilidades de un kitsune? —le preguntó en tono de burla.

—Naruto tiene todo lo necesario para aprender las técnicas de nuestra especie —le respondió el zorro maestro.

—Eres un iluso, Hikawa —gruñó el Kyuubi —. Siempre lo fuiste, es por eso que todos los que conociste en tu juventud murieron.

—El pasado son solo sombras en la mente de los seres vivos. Si no miras al futuro… jamás podrás ser feliz —concluyó con una sonrisa dulce, cosa que molestó al Kyuubi.

Kyuubi deseaba destruir aquellas defensas de Hikawa; desde que lo había conocido lo odiaba y deseaba hacerlo sufrir.

— ¿Por qué ayudas a mi contenedor después de lo que te hice? —Hikawa tan solo le sonrió con cariño.

—No funcionará, Kyuubi —le dijo con voz dulce haciendo que el aludido lo mirara confundido —. Hacerme enojar no te molestara.

Kyuubi sintió hervir la sangre al verse descubierto, pero inmediatamente sonrió con malicia al pensar en otra cosa.

—Olvide que solo Yoma es capaz de hacerte reaccionar —por un instante, la mirada del zorro maestro había adquirido un brillo melancólico pero inmediatamente como apareció, desapareció.

—Él fue alguien muy especial para mí… —aceptó —pero eso ya forma parte de mi pasado y ahora solo es un dulce recuerdo.

Kyuubi rodo los ojos, ¡¿Es que a ese idiota nada le provocaba?!

—Podrías permitir a Naruto tomar posesión de su cuerpo —le pidió amablemente —. Estamos atrasados con su entrenamiento.

En consecuencia el Kyuubi bufó molesto y desapareció, no sin antes decirle que no sería la última vez que hablarían.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto había retornado temprano a su casa: el barrio Uchiha.

Era un secreto a voces que Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke más que amigos, eran amantes; lo que por supuesto era de esperarse: "esos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos".

Tan pronto como Naruto entró a la casa, fue asaltado por Sasuke quien comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, siendo correspondido inmediatamente.

El deseo de ambos era tan grande que apenas y pudieron separarse de la entrada; tumbándose en el pasillo, disfrutando del contacto del otro, su aroma… su sabor.

Al día siguiente, Naruto, junto con Sasuke, Sakura, Sai y Kakashi, partieron al país del acero, llegando en pocos días.

— ¡Gaara! —exclamó el rubio al ver a su amigo pelirrojo —Me alegra verte ttebayo —dijo abrazándolo.

—Lo mismo digo, Naruto —respondió el aludido.

— ¿A nosotros no nos dará un abrazo, Hokage-sama? —habló la rubia mayor, sacándole una sonrisa al rubio jinchuriki antes de ser abrazada por éste.

Sasuke miraba la escena de reencuentro desde un punto un poco apartado. No quería interrumpir aquella escena por causa de sus celos sin sentido, pero es que no podía evitarlo.

—Bienvenidos —dijo un joven que a Sasuke se le hacía muy conocido —. Mi nombre es Yoru, estoy para servir a sus excelencias —dijo mirando a Naruto de una manera que al Uchiha no le gustó.

Sasuke tenía un mal presentimiento y encima Naruto parecía muy interesado en aquel joven de ojos bicolor, ¿Por qué se miraban como si quisieran arrancarse la ropa ahí mismo? Definitivamente ya odiaba a ese tipo.

Continuara…


	13. Lo que nunca fue parte II

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: OCxNaru SasuxNaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Mpreg (tal vez), Violación, Violencia, Spoiler del manga y lo que se me ocurra nnU

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 13.-Lo que nunca fue parte II**

Aquel joven resultó ser hijo del líder del país del Acero. Poseía un carisma y personalidad magnética; comparado solo con su inteligencia. Yoru como se esperaría de cualquier futuro líder, era un gran orador, lo que le valía el respeto de los samuráis, así como las atenciones de las mujeres y uno que otro varón quienes veían en el prometedor pelinegro un gran partido.

Yoru jamás se había interesado en ninguna chica o chico, pero cuando su bicolor mirada se topó con la azulina del joven Hokage; quedó prendado de él. Por supuesto que Sasuke se había dado cuenta, pero no había dicho o hecho nada… graso error.

El día siguiente a la última reunión. El Uchiha se escabulló en la habitación de su amante con la idea de tener una noche de sexo, sin embargo lo que encontró lo dejó de piedra. Naruto se encontraba completamente desnudo siendo penetrado salvajemente por Yoru mientras gemía y gritaba de placer.

Sasuke se llenó de odio. Sin pensarlo, tomó su espada y mató a ambos amantes sin darles oportunidad de reaccionar. Al ver lo que había hecho, tiró su espada y cayó de rodillas; sus manos, rostro y mayor parte del cuerpo estaban manchados con sangre.

Lo había hecho… había matado a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo. No pudo más y lloró mezclando sus lágrimas con el carmesí líquido. Tomó la katana que momentos antes había usado para cegar la vida de su amado, acercándola a su propia garganta, dispuesto a terminar con su vida.

—Es suficiente —escuchó antes de que todo el lugar se iluminara y desapareciera.

Miró a su alrededor confundido; se encontraba en la habitación de Seiryuu y frente a él estaba Kagura.

La loba se acercó a él, percatándose de los espasmos que recorrían el cuerpo del azabache.

—Todo está bien —le dijo abrazándolo, percatándose del llanto del Uchiha —. Todo terminó… ahora duerme.

Sasuke cayó inconsciente en los brazos de la shinhan quien lo cargó en vilo para llevarlo a su habitación con el fin de que descansara.

—Mañana iniciaremos con tu entrenamiento —le dijo al durmiente —. Descansa.

Antes de salir, arropó al joven, acomodando unos cuantos mechones rebeldes.

Cuando la loba abandonó la habitación, se topó con Hien, quien se mantenía recargado en la pared, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados; al sentir la presencia de su pareja, abrió los ojos para posar su rubí mirada en la loba.

—No deberías de seguir con esto —Kagura levantó una ceja confundida —. Si Sasuke-san entra a la puerta de Seiryuu o a la de Suzaku, su mente podría sufrir algún daño irreparable o hasta morir.

—Estoy consciente de ello —le aseguró la loba —. No te preocupes, no pensaba seguir con esto.

— ¿Dejarás de entrenarlo? —preguntó confundido.

—No. Sasuke Uchiha será mi pupilo y estoy segura que de todos será el mejor.

Hien miró a su pareja con algo de confusión y un poco de celos. Nunca antes Kagura se había empecinado o tomado un discípulo por decisión propia. ¿Qué era lo que ese joven tenía que atraía tanto a la segunda Shinhan? Quizás lo descubriría pronto.

Al día siguiente, los ninjas se encontraban en el comedor. Sasuke no había aparecido y eso preocupaba a sus compañeros.

—Deberíamos ir a buscarlo —mencionó Sakura en tono preocupado.

—Tienes razón, Sakura-chan —la apoyó Naruto, haciendo ademán de levantarse.

—Gu —apoyó el pequeño dragoncito.

Las intenciones de ambos fueron detenidas por Kaze; el amo del viento se acercó a los jóvenes para informarles que el Uchiha se encontraba bien.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Sasuke-teme ttebayo? —preguntó el rubio sin ocultar su preocupación.

—Los entrenamientos que Kagura-sensei suele dar no son nada fáciles —dijo el aludido con tono lastimero —. Su amigo solo está cansado… seguramente dormirá uno o dos días.

— ¿Está herido? —cuestionó la pelirrosa preocupada —Podría ir a examinarlo. Kaze le sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Kagura-sensei y un par de sanadoras ya lo examinaron y solo está cansado, es todo.

Los dos ninjas suspiraron aliviados; al menos Sasuke estaba a salvo.

— ¡Sakura-san, Sai-chan! —exclamó Mizuno quien había hecho su aparición como un río desbordado — ¡Que bueno que los encontré!

— ¿Qué sucede, Mizu-chan? —le preguntó Sai con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

— ¡Es hora de continuar con el entrenamiento! —respondió la youkai con su característica vitalidad y energía.

Sakura suspiró pesadamente. Esa chica tenía más energía que dos Narutos combinados.

— ¡Yo también debo reunirme con Hikawa-san ttebayo! —dijo el rubio con entusiasmo.

— ¡Gu! —lo apoyó el dragoncito en su hombro ocasionando que el amo del viento sonriera alegremente.

— ¿Sucede algo, Kaze-san? —preguntó Sai.

El youkai alado miró al pelinegro, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, negó delicadamente con la cabeza; agitó un poco sus alas, estirándolas en el proceso.

—No esperaba que la criatura nacida del huevo espiritual tuviera la forma de Seiryuu —comentó tomando a Gu entre sus manos.

— ¿Eso es malo? —cuestionó la pelirrosa.

—Solo interesante —respondió el youkai —. Las criaturas nacidas de los huevos espirituales son el reflejo del alma de sus portadores —Gu se removió inquieto entre los brazos de Kaze antes de ser soltado, dirigiéndose a los brazos de su amo —, siendo sinceros, creí que del huevo saldría una especie de zorro —finalizó con una sonrisa.

Naruto miró al pequeño dragoncito quien canturreaba contento, le sonrió al youkai agradeciéndole el que le hubiese regalado a Gu.

— ¡Sakura-san, Sai-chan! —chilló Mizuno —Vamos de una buena vez.

Ambos aludidos asintieron; se despidieron de su amigo y del amo del viento para luego irse con la youkai del agua.

—Kaze-san, ¿Sabe donde está Yoru ttebayo? —le preguntó el rubio después de un rato de silencio.

—Ya que Yoru está algo… retrasado con su entrenamiento; Kuni-sama decidió llevárselo a lo más profundo del territorio de Byakko.

Naruto bajó la mirada un tanto deprimido; ¿Por qué no se había despedido de él? Al notar esto; Kaze le explicó que Kuni se lo había llevado después de la cena, sin darle tiempo a siquiera poder despedirse o llevar alguna muda.

— ¿Cómo es que tú te enteraste, ttebayo? —preguntó el rubio siendo coreado por Gu.

—Mizu-sama me lo dijo. Tenía pensado hacer lo mismo con Mizuno-san, pero eso ya no podrá ser —finalizó con una sonrisa —. Bueno, debo irme; aun debo supervisar el entrenamiento de los estudiantes de viento y sobre todo de Tori.

El rubio asintió haciendo ademán de levantarse; él también tenía que reunirse con Hikawa para continuar con su entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto; Sasuke se encontraba en su cama, tenía una fiebre muy alta y su frente estaba perlada por el sudor. El Uchiha se removía violentamente en la cama, presa de las pesadillas que atormentaban su alma, atrapándola con sus garras pegajosas.

—Creo que me he pasado —dijo Kagura para sí, mientras colocaba un paño húmedo en la frente del azabache.

Sintió como su bebé se removía en su vientre, seguramente dándole a entender a su madre que opinaba lo mismo.

—Eres igual de sincero que tu dobe padre —comentó la loba con una sonrisita mientras acariciaba el pequeño bultito en su vientre.

Sasuke soltó un fuerte grito, sobresaltando un poco a la youkai. Kagura se preocupó por la salud de su discípulo; tomó algo de agua, haciendo que sus manos brillaran en un tono azul, las colocó en la frente y mejilla derecha del joven, haciendo que el brillo pasara de sus manos al rostro de Sasuke; una vez desaparecido, el azabache se tranquilizó.

—Con esto te recuperarás pronto —dijo la loba.

Hien se encontraba en una enorme habitación cuyas columnas eran estatuas de las bestias sagradas. Estaba sentado en una almohadilla tradicional, frente a él se encontraba Fuuma.

— ¿Qué era lo que quería decirme, Hien-sama? —preguntó respetuoso el amo de fuego.

El ojirrojo dejó escapar un débil suspiro, quizás dándose un poco de valor.

— ¿Crees que sea buena idea pedirle a Kagura que se case conmigo? —aquello si que tomó por sorpresa al joven amo.

— ¿Lo dice enserio? —el shinhan asintió con una mirada decidida. Fuuma dejó escapar un suspiro —Kagura-sama es como todos los controladores de viento… un alma libre; además, Kagura-sama es un lobo de las montañas y ellos no eran muy conocidos por vivir con pareja.

Hien suspiró pesadamente; tal vez no era tan buena idea como pensaba.

—Hien-sensei —lo llamó Fuuma después de unos segundos de silencio —. ¿Puedo hablarle con sinceridad?

—Por supuesto, Fuuma. Siempre me he enorgullecido de considerarte como un buen amigo —el aludido sonrió agradecido.

—Si le dice a Kagura-sama que se convierta en su pareja creerá que lo hace por el hijo que tendrán.

—Pero no es así —expresó con desesperación ocasionando que su antiguo estudiante lo mirara sorprendido.

— ¿La ama? —los ojos de Hien brillaron como nunca antes; asintió con la cabeza sin poder evitar una sonrisa boba.

—La amo como jamás creí poder amar.

— ¿Ya se lo dijo? —el ojirrojo asintió. Fuuma dejó salir otro suspiro —Hien-sensei; yo no creo ser el más indicado para darle algún consejo… yo mismo no soy un gran modelo como pareja —finalizó encogiéndose de hombros.

Hien dejó escapar una pequeña risilla. Era por todos sabido que Fuuma era muy promiscuo y se había acostado con casi todos los habitantes del territorio de Suzaku y algunos de los otros territorios, solo salvándose los controladores del agua.

— ¿Por qué no habla con Ruri-chan? —le preguntó —Después de todo; la decisión que tome también le afectara a ella.

Ruri era un koorime e hija adoptiva de Hien; el youkai la había encontrado cuando aún era muy pequeña. La niña le había recordado tanto a Hina (la primera mujer a la que amó), tal vez porque ambas pertenecían a la misma especie o cualquiera que fuera la razón, la pequeña se había ganado un lugar en su corazón.

Fuuma tenía razón, debía hablar con su hija, pedirle disculpas por no haberla tomado en cuenta desde un principio y después pedirle su opinión y consejo.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: En el siguiente capitulo saldrá Gaara!!!

Youko Saiyo: -.- ya nos habíamos demorado.


	14. La llegada de Gaara…

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: OCxNaru SasuxNaru.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia:** Este fic contiene Mpreg, Violación, Violencia y lo que se me ocurra nnU

**Beta:** Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 14.- La llegada de Gaara…**

Ya habían transcurrido dos meses desde que los ninjas llegaron al templo, las batallas en las fronteras habían cesado y las cosas estaban tranquilas… demasiado tranquilas.

Kagura estaba impresionada con las habilidades de su azabache pupilo. En una semana había logrado derrotar a varios de los mejores maestros viento.

En esos momentos; Sasuke se encontraba manteniendo el equilibrio en un tronco de 10 m de largo y tan solo ocho cm de ancho lo que solo le permitía apoyar un solo pie, para empeorar las cosas llevaba pesas en ambos brazos y en la otra pierna.

—Si la sangre demoniaca de éste chico se despertara… estoy segura que podría alcanzar muy fácilmente el nivel de un amo o incluso shinhan —pensó la loba sorprendida del rápido progreso y resistencia de su alumno.

—Es suficiente —le dijo Kagura a Sasuke. El azabache llevaba ya dos días en aquella posición. El Uchiha asintió soltando su carga antes de dejarse caer frente a su maestra; estaba cansado y débil pero su orgullo le ayudaba a ocultar su estado.

—Puedes descansar lo que resta del día —dijo Kagura –aunque muy agotado y con casi nada de chakra –, Sasuke declinó la oferta; él quería mas poder, quería ser mas fuerte de lo que era para proteger lo que mas amaba, sin embargo desistió a los pocos minutos (Kagura era realmente persuasiva cuando se lo proponía).

La segunda shinhan lucía un vientre de siete meses de gravidez, aunque en realidad tan solo tenía un poco más de dos meses de embarazo, a pesar de ello, la youkai se movía como si no lo estuviese; la razón era que ella provenía de una especie (ahora extinta) cuyas hembras podían luchar aun estando en trabajo de parto (la misma madre de Kagura había tenido que pelear cuando estaba apunto de dar a luz).

—Te vez demasiado redonda —le dijo Sasuke a modo de broma, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la aludida.

Aunque sonara extraño, en el tiempo que había compartido con la loba, Sasuke había creado un extraño lazo de amistad. Ambos eran muy similares, eran tercos, orgullosos, obstinados y se ocultaban tras una máscara de frialdad; sus personalidades no eran lo único que compartían, también sus pasados eran muy similares; los dos perdieron a sus clanes en una cruel masacre aunque por distintas razones y circunstancias.

—Eso mismo te diré a ti cuando estés en mi lugar —gruñó la loba dedicándole una mirada molesta. Sasuke rodó los ojos recordándole que él era un hombre y que no podía embarazarse, como respuesta, Kagura le sonrió de forma enigmática y en cierto grado burlona.

— ¿Acaso aquí si pueden? —Kagura le guiñó un ojo diciendo un: "es-un-se-cre-to".

Sasuke se mantuvo callado; si en ese mundo los machos de alguna forma podían quedar en estado, eso significaba que…

—Te lo diré si logras hacer que Naruto se enamore de ti —agregó en tono juguetón.

Kagura le había dicho a Sasuke que conocía sus sentimientos por Naruto y estaba dispuesta a ayudarle, pues creía que el rubio no amaba realmente al hanyou y a la larga terminaría lastimándolo y lastimándose.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó el azabache al notar que su maestra se ponía seria.

—Tenemos visitas —comentó con tranquilidad —. Vamos… —dijo antes de ser rodeados por un potente tornado que los hizo desaparecer.

Hikawa estaba impresionado con lo rápido que su pupilo rubio aprendía (quizás no tan rápido como el Uchiha). Naruto había logrado aprender ataques tipo aire, dominados solo por el amo del viento y por supuesto los shinhan.

—Bien hecho, Naruto —lo felicitó el zorro maestro. Hikawa le había dejado como ejercicio el hacer crecer una ráfaga de viento, tomando diferentes formas.

— ¿Cree que pronto pueda moverme como Kagura-neechan? —preguntó el aludido muy emocionado.

La verdad era que Hikawa no creía posible que Naruto fuese capaz de llegar a tal unión con el viento (aparte de él y su hija, no había existido nadie mas que pudiese lograr el dominio del viento en un 100%).

—Tal vez… —respondió no muy seguro.

El antiguo shinhan le explicó que Seiryuu era algo selectivo con aquellos a los que entregaba sus favores y muy poco de ellos habían sido capaces de dominarlos por completo.

—El viento siempre está en constante cambio, nunca permanecerá igual… en un momento era una fresca brisa matinal y al segundo siguiente un fuerte tornado; no es posible predecir el viento era por eso que sus usuarios no llegaban a controlar toda su magnificencia… —Hikawa interrumpió su explicación —terminamos por hoy.

— ¡¿Qué?! —chilló el rubio —Yo aun no estoy cansado ttebayo. Hikawa le sonrió dulcemente; era agradable ver la tenacidad que el joven jinchuriki ponía en sus entrenamientos.

—Pronto llegaran visitas del ningenkai —mencionó, dirigiendo su vista a las puertas que se distinguían a lo lejos.

— ¿Visitas del ningenkai? —repitió Naruto confundido antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja — ¡Gaara! —exclamó antes de irse corriendo en dirección a la entrada del templo.

En el lugar ya se encontraban sus amigos, Kagura, Hien, Yoru, los amos y sus respectivos estudiantes.

—Naru —lo llamó Yoru colocándose junto a él. El aludido le sonrió antes de recibir un beso cálido, pero pasional. Ninguno se había visto desde hacia un mes (aunque para Yoru fue una eternidad).

Sasuke observaba a la pareja con enojo y celos. Ellos tampoco se habían visto –casi desde que llegaron –, aun así le importaba mas el bicolor que él. Naruto se veía muy cambiado, su cabello había crecido ligeramente, sus ropas también eran distintas ya que no usaba ese traje naranja que lo caracterizaba si no unas parecidas a las del youko.

Sasuke también había cambiado, tenía el cabello más largo amarrado en una pequeña coleta, sus ropas eran similares a las de Kagura. Su físico no era lo que más había cambiado, eran sus ojos que ya no mostraba esa frialdad capaz de helarle la sangre a cualquiera (aunque aun era fría) ahora tenía cierta mirada extraña pero cálida.

— ¿Cuánto tenemos que esperar? —preguntó Sasuke molesto y celoso, lo que solo fue notado por Kagura y Hikawa.

El youko sensei le respondió que en cualquier momento, las puertas se abrirían y en efecto; el enorme y pesado portón comenzó a abrirle el paso, a tres figuras ocultas por el polvo.

— ¡Gaara! —chilló el rubio antes de lanzarse al pelirrojo recién llegado, que terminó en el suelo junto con Naruto.

Con el Kazekage venía su hermana y el youkai Paris, quien tenía el brazo derecho y la cabeza vendados.

— ¡Paris! —exclamó el amo del viento acercándose al que fue su compañero cuando eran tan solo estudiantes — ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Hace un par de semanas tres youkai atacaron la aldea de la lluvia —dijo Temari —, si no hubiese sido por Paris-san, tal vez todos estarían muertos en estos momentos.

—Los líderes de las otras aldeas me pidieron solicitar una reunión con el líder de este reino —agregó Gaara.

— ¿Qué sucedió con Parn? —cuestionó Kagura temiendo lo peor.

—Dijo que se quedaría a proteger el ningenkai —respondió el youkai herido. La loba suspiró aliviada.

El enemigo ya había comenzado a llevar la guerra al mundo humano, pronto los del Reikai se involucrarían iniciando así una nueva era oscura.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: onegai, entren a este link, es una nueva radio n-n se llama radiación otaku!!!

Promo Radio xD http : / / www . youtube. Com /watch? v= 60jxJzmDG1o // blog http : / / radiacionotaku . blogspot . com/ (quitenle los espacios)

.com /watch?v=60jxJzmDG1o // blog .com/


	15. Nacimiento la guerra inicia

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: OCxNaru SasuxNaru.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Mpreg, Violación, Violencia y lo que se me ocurra nnU

Beta: Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 15.- Nacimiento… la guerra inicia**

Los youkais líderes del templo y del reino de Eien escucharon atentamente lo que el Kazekage y Paris le decían. Hasta esos momentos los ataques que había sufrido el ningenkai habían sido ocasionados por youkais de nivel bajo, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que youkais mas poderosos comenzaran a aparecer.

—Si esto sigue así muy pronto la kekkai que nos divide del ningenkai desaparecerá —dijo Kagura con seriedad.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no lo reparan? —cuestionó Temari —Paris-san dijo que usted había creado la kekkai —dijo mirando al zorro maestro. Hikawa cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro negando débilmente con la cabeza. Repetidas veces había reparado el daño pero cuando creía que el problema ya estaba resuelto se encontraba con otra grieta diferente.

—Iré al ningenkai —habló Kagura en tono serio.

— ¡De ninguna manera! —exclamó Hien inmediatamente —Nuestro hijo puede nacer en cualquier momento. No dejaré que te pongas en peligro… ni a ti ni al bebé.

La loba lo fulminó con la mirada; podía sentirse la tensión en esa habitación, no solo por la discusión entre ambos shinhan, también por lo delicado del problema. El único que se mantenía tranquilo e irradiaba algo de calma a los demás era el zorro maestro quien tan solo se limitaba a observar la situación.

—Hijo… —llamó Hikawa a Hien después de unos minutos de silencio —Kagura es fuerte y sabrá defenderse —la aludida sonrió agradecida —, además, mi nieto estará mas seguro en el mundo humano que aquí.

Kagura frunció el ceño. Debió haber presentido algo como eso, chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos. Sasuke observó a su sensei con cierta burla.

—Pero… —intentó protestar Hien.

—Los kages piden que uno de los shinhan se reúna con ellos —dijo Sasuke —. Si no es Kagura entonces sería usted y por concerniente….

—Kagura se quedaría aquí bajo la protección de Hikawa-sensei —agregó Hien sin intenciones de dar su brazo a torcer. Maestra y alumno tenían ganas de golpear la cabeza del demonio de fuego contra la pared ¡¿Por qué es que era tan cabeza dura?! La loba estaba embarazada, no lisiada.

—Iré yo y es todo —sentenció Kagura con tanta frialdad y seriedad que Hien no pudo contradecirla. La hembra era aun más peligrosa cuando se ponía así y él no estaba loco como para enfrentarla (No tenía intenciones de dejar huérfano a su hijo).

—Bien —aceptó derrotado —, pero un equipo te acompañará y eso no está en discusión —Kagura lo fulminó nuevamente con la mirada pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Quién es nuestro enemigo? —cuestionó Gaara — ¿Por qué ataca nuestro mundo?

Cercano a la isla de las koorimes había un reino llamado Tanos que fue unificado tan solo unos siglos atrás, convirtiéndose en una potencia en poco tiempo. Al principio nadie le tomó importancia; era otro país mas como otros miles que nacían y desaparecían; tarde se dieron cuenta de su error. El primer país en sucumbir fue Kei, luego le siguió Lery ambos países aliados del reino de Raizen cuyos gobernantes tenían sangre ningen corriendo por sus venas.

—Después de esos dos países le siguió Raizen y luego Gandara… dos de las más poderosas potencias en todo el Makai —dijo Mizu con seriedad.

—Eien es un reino neutral por lo que no podemos intervenir en asuntos externos aun cuando tengamos una amistad con la familia real de Raizen —dijo Kuni moviendo la cola de un lado a otro de forma nerviosa.

—Pensamos que solo atacaban por motivos de conquista, por lo que no le dimos mayor importancia.

Para los ninjas era increíble que no le tomaran importancia al hecho de que sus "amigos" fuesen atacados; pero Eien no tenía alternativa, era el único reino neutral en todo el Makai y así deseara ayudar debía mantenerse fuera de todo eso pues de él dependía el bienestar de muchos humanos y hanyous, pero sobre todo de él dependía la seguridad del tesoro que tan celosamente protegía.

—Hace cosa de dos años un grupo de maestros en los que se contaban dos hanyou, fueron enviados al reino de Tanara a llevar un medicamento para su rey… cuando regresaban fueron atacados y los hanyou secuestrados, mientras que los otros dos fueron dejados medio muertos —habló Kaze con el ceño fruncido. Aun recordaba lo horrible que había sido ver a sus camaradas en esas condiciones.

—Poco después encontramos a los hanyou… fueron torturados —agregó Fuuma tratando de controlar su furia —. Sus cuerpos fueron mutilados y en sus pechos grabaron un mensaje: muerte a los impuros y a aquellos que los protegen.

—Hijos de Eien quienes deberían proteger la pureza de nuestra estirpe, serán castigados por su insolencia… el hijo del tesoro será quien acabe con ustedes —finalizó Mizuno.

— ¿El hijo del tesoro? —cuestionó Kakashi —Si mal no recuerdo ustedes nos dijeron que el tesoro nacía cada cierto tiempo para impedir la era oscura y que buscaba la paz entre humanos y youkais.

—Es cierto —dijo Kagura —. Es sin duda un impostor… sin embargo este "elegido" ha derramado sangre inocente yendo en contra de todo lo que representa el tesoro.

—Lo que nos tiene confundidos es el hecho de la paulatina desaparición de la Kekkai que divide su mundo del nuestro —agregó Hien.

—Quizás el reino de Tanos si tenga al elegido —habló Hikawa ocasionando que toda la atención se centrara en él. ¿Cómo era posible que un reino de brutales asesinos tuvieran al salvador tanto del Makai como del Ningenkai?

_En una de sus encarnaciones, el Kedakkaki tomará forma de dos en vez de uno y en una lucha perecerán, separando al Yin del Yang…_

—En la siguiente encarnación de diferentes tierras serán concebidos y enemigos se declararán —recitó el zorro maestro. Aquello dejó preocupados a todos los youkai y hanyou.

—Cuando tome la forma de dos en vez de uno… —repitió Hien —maestro, eso ya ha sucedido.

Hikawa asintió, en efecto; el tesoro había reencarnado en dos la ultima vez y había muerto tan solo con veinte años de vida tan jóvenes que casi eran unos recién nacidos.

Hien miró el vientre de Kagura de reojo. Su hijo nacería en menos de un mes y todo indicaba que era la reencarnación del tesoro, si estaban en lo correcto, su vástago correría peligro al igual que su madre. De pronto la idea de que la loba se fuera al ningenkai le parecía atractiva.

La reunión terminó algunas horas después. Se decidió que Kagura iría al Ningenkai como representante de Eien y sus escoltas serían: Yoru, Mizuno y algunos maestros, por supuesto que los ninjas de Konoha y los de Suna también regresarían (a pesar de todo, el Ningenkai era más seguro en esos momentos).

El youkai de fuego sabía que era por la seguridad de su familia, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse melancólico… no vería nacer a su hijo ni podría estar con él o ella hasta que todo eso pasara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente Hien y Ruri se encontraban a solas en la habitación de la última. Desde su conversación con Fuuma, el shinhan había intentado hablar con su hija y por supuesto que con Kagura, pero siempre que tenía la oportunidad algo o alguien los interrumpía… esta vez no sucedería.

— ¿Qué… sucede… padre…? —preguntó tímida. El shinhan soltó un suspiro antes de hablar.

—Ruri, tú sabes que eres mi amada hija, ¿verdad? —ella asintió sonrojada — ¿Sabes lo que siento por Kagura? —nuevamente un asentimiento. Hien sonrió antes de colocar uno de sus dedos en la pequeña barbilla de la koorime obligándola a verlo a los ojos — ¿Me apoyarías si le pidiese que fuese mi mujer?

Ruri sonrió antes de abrazar al youkai mayor. ¡Por supuesto que lo apoyaría! Había visto a su padre llorar muchas veces durante todos esos siglos y ya era justo que tuviese un poco de felicidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke miró de reojo a la loba quien tomaba tranquilamente un poco de té; deseaba tanto saber si existía la posibilidad de un embarazo masculino (además le daba curiosidad el saber como se sentiría el movimiento de un bebé dentro del vientre de su madre).

—Si tanta curiosidad tienes puedes tocar —habló la segunda shinhan sobresaltando al azabache. ¿Cómo es que se había percatado?

Kagura sonrió de medio lado cuando Sasuke se hizo el desentendido. Tomó la mano del Uchiha colocándola en su gran vientre; el bebé comenzó a moverse dando algunas pataditas y emitía un aura dulce.

—Parece que le agradas —habló con orgullo —. Llegarás a ser un buen padre.

—Lo dudo —respondió secamente. Al paso que iba ni siquiera iba a poder estar con Naruto.

—Estando en el Ningenkai te será mas fácil acercarte a él… aquí es algo complicado teniendo en cuenta que Hikawa lo tomó como alumno —Sasuke bufó molesto —. Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban listos para partir. Mizuno estaba emocionada pues era la primera vez que iría al mundo humano. Hien le daba una y mil indicaciones a las maestras agua sobre el cuidado de Kagura mientras la aludida lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Buen viaje hija mía —le dijo Hikawa a la loba quien tenía una mueca molesta en los labios — ¿Tú también? —lo cuestionó molesta —. Se los diré otra vez ¡estoy embarazada no herida o inválida! Así que dejen de tratarme como tal o les daré un boleto de ida al Reikai —finalizó dejando a todos (menos a Hikawa y Sasuke), con una gran gota en la cabeza.

—Eso lo sé, pequeña —le dijo el zorro maestro —, pero soy tu padre y me preocupo por ti y mi nieto, así que por favor no hagas nada que los ponga en riesgo —Kagura asintió —. Buen viaje.

La guerra del pueblo de Eien se había convertido también en la de las aldeas ocultas, dando inicio a una era de oscuridad, ¿Serán capaces de evitar la destrucción?

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: ¡Hola! Espero les gustara el capitulo y nos veremos en la próxima.

Youko Saiyo: XD en el siguiente Sasuke y Naruto tendrán su primer encuentro amoroso muajaja.

Usarechan: Encuentro amoroso… *¬*


	16. Mikoto

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: OCxNaru SasuxNaru.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Mpreg, Violación, Violencia y lo que se me ocurra nnU

Beta: Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 16.- Mikoto**

Quizás la idea de pedirle a Kagura que fuese su pareja no había sido el mejor plan del youkai de fuego. La loba le había mirado con desdén y dejado en claro que ella no tenía intenciones de hacer el ritual de unión, pues aun pensaba que él se sentía obligado para con ella por dejarla en estado, cuando en verdad la amaba.

Hien dejó escapar un ligero y sonoro suspiro en el momento que Kagura y los demás entraron al portar creado por Hikawa. Quería acompañarla pero sabía bien que ambos no podían dejar el templo y menos en esos momentos.

Hikawa pudo darse cuenta de la congoja que invadía a su hijo; le comprendió, pero también comprendía a su hija. Aunque los dos eran complementos del otro, también eran muy diferentes como el agua y el aceite. Él, en sus tiempos como amo de la tierra, se había enamorado del amo del viento, el elemento que era su completo contrario, aun así se querían y nunca perdían oportunidad de demostrárselo.

—No te preocupes, Hien —le dijo posando su delicada y fina garra sobre el hombro del menor —. Kagura te ama pero su orgullo no le deja demostrarlo abiertamente.

Hien asintió, conocía a Kagura desde que eran casi unos bebés y sabía lo terca y orgullosa que era, aun así le dolía, pero debía ser paciente y esperar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No se lo esperaba, simplemente era inaudito. Tan pronto los pies de Kagura tocaron el suelo del mundo humano, había entrado en trabajo de parto dejando a todos asustados. Se suponía que el bebé nacería dentro de un mes y no se tenía muchos indicios de que se dieran nacimientos prematuros entre los youkai y si existían, terminaban siempre en la muerte del recién nacido.

Ahora los ninjas se encontraban junto a los youkai, mientras Tsunade y las maestras agua se encargaban de asistir a la segunda shinhan. Todos estaban preocupados por la loba y por su bebé, rogando y suplicando a los dioses que tanto la criatura como su madre salieran bien librados de esto.

—Byakko está preocupado por Kagura-shinhan —comentó Yoru con los ojos cerrados y la voz cargada de preocupación. Estaba recargado en la pared en pose tranquila, aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

—También Seiryuu —dijo una maestra viento sin ocultar su congoja. Era una joven de cabello corto de un tono verde y ojos violetas.

— ¿Por qué lo dicen? —cuestionó Naruto mirando a su novio y luego a la youkai.

—Los elementos sienten el dolor de Kagura-shinhan y se están desbocando —explicó un maestro fuego. Era un hombre delgado de cabello rojo y naranja con unos extraños ojos rojos y negros.

—Espero que Mizuno-sama y las demás logren salvar a Kagura-hime y a su bebé —comentó Paris rogando con todas sus fuerzas que todo saliera bien.

Las maestras agua y Tsunade no la estaban pasando mejor que los otros. El viento que parecía surgir de la nada, se arremolinaba alrededor de Kagura a modo de protección impidiendo que se acercaran a ella tan fácilmente.

Kagura soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor pero se resistió a gritar a causa del mismo –aun cuando sentía que se partía en dos –, en lugar de eso se conformaba con soltar ofensas o maldiciones contra el causante de su actual suplicio, mientras apretaba la mano de la única persona a la que el viento permitía estar con ella sin dificultad alguna.

—Shinhan-sama por favor cálmese —le suplicó Mizuno.

— ¿Crees que es fácil? —dijo entre dientes. Su rostro estaba perlado de sudor a pesar del viento que la rodeaba —. Es éste cachorro el que lo está causando.

El único que parecía ajeno a todo era Sasuke, ¿Cómo es que había terminado en medio de todo? No tenía idea, solo recordaba ser arrastrado por las maestras agua argumentando: "a falta de padre, el estudiante". Entre todo el barullo podía escuchar la voz de Tsunade (que había logrado colocarse entre las piernas abiertas de su maestra), pidiéndole que pujara y a Kagura respondiéndole molesta.

Fueron dos angustiantes y agotadoras horas antes de que pudieran escuchar el llanto de un bebé. Era pequeña, tenía una pelusa de cabello gris con dos mechones blancos, sus ojitos eran de color rojo y tenía una pequeña colita gris que movía de un lado a otro de forma frenética.

—Sasuke-kun, corta el cordón —le dijo Mizuno sonriéndole. Sasuke miró las tijeras quirúrgicas que la heredera del agua le extendía para luego posar su mirada en Kagura; su mente se había vuelto a desconectar totalmente de su cuerpo.

—Hazlo —aceptó la loba —. Se acostumbra que el estudiante más cercano sea quien corte el cordón en caso de faltar el irresponsable padre —masculló Kagura cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke tan solo cabeceó no muy seguro, tomó el filoso objeto y cortó la unión entre madre e hija.

—Es una hermosa niña, ¿no crees, Sasuke-kun? —le cuestionó Mizuno al tiempo que colocaba el bultito en sus brazos sin que el azabache se diera cuenta.

— ¿Una niña? —se sentía tan estúpido, tan fuera de lugar y las burlas de Tsunade sobre "lo bien que se veía cargando un bebé" no ayudaban en nada. Kagura pareció darse cuenta pues había pedido que los dejaran solos con la excusa de querer descansar un poco.

—Te veo perturbado —comentó Kagura en tono calmó —. Supongo que debe haber sido difícil presenciar el nacimiento de éste bodoque y aun más, ser quien le cortara el cordón umbilical.

Sasuke tan solo asintió sin saber realmente que decía pues toda su atención se hallaba en el pequeño bultito entre sus brazos.

La niña era realmente linda; tenía unos hermosos ojos rojos y una piel blanquita, sus orejitas eran puntiagudas como las de su madre y por la forma en que lo miraba también había heredado su temperamento.

Afuera, ya todos se habían enterado del nacimiento de la pequeña princesita y los youkai no cabían de alegría.

—Avisare a Hien-sama y Hikawa-dono —dijo uno de los maestros viento antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

— ¿Podemos ver a Kagura-neechan? —preguntó Naruto ansioso por ver a la recién nacida.

—Por el momento no —respondió Mizuno sonriendo —. Sasuke-kun está con ella.

Por alguna razón, el saber que Sasuke estaba a solas con Kagura hacía que le doliera el pecho. Desde que el azabache se convirtió en el estudiante de la segunda shinhan, había cambiado radicalmente. Si bien aún seguía siendo orgulloso, ya no tenía ese carácter prepotente e incluso era más "sociable".

¿Estaba celoso? No, eso no podía ser, él quería a Yoru. Sonrió con melancolía al darse cuenta de eso; lo quería pero no lo amaba, entonces…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagura y los otros youkai fueron trasladados al barrio Uchiha donde pasarían su estancia en el Ningenkai, la segunda shinhan se quedaría en la casa de Sasuke mientras los otros ocuparían las demás viviendas.

Esa mañana se encontraban en la casa principal disfrutando de un delicioso desayuno; Kagura terminaba de alimentar a su niña, mientras que Naruto, Sasuke, Mizu y Yoru comían su desayuno.

— ¿Ya has pensado en cómo llamarla? —le preguntó Naruto quien miraba embelesado a la nenita, que dormía plácidamente después de comer en brazos de su madre. La loba sonrió y miró de reojo a Sasuke.

—Es tradición entre nuestra gente que la persona que cortó el cordón sea quien le dé nombre al recién nacido —de pronto, todas las miradas se centraron en Sasuke.

Yoru miró al Uchiha con el ceño fruncido, ¿Por qué Kagura-shinhan le había dado tal honor a ese bastardo cuando bien pudo llamar a Hien-shinhan para que estuviera con ella cuando naciera la hija de ambos? No lo entendía, simplemente no lo entendía y no quería entender.

Por otro lado, Sasuke estaba experimentando una serie de sentimientos encontrados, por un lado, se sentía halagado por el gesto de su maestra para con él; por otro quería estrangularla por semejante dilema en el que le metía y finalmente, tenía miedo de no escoger un nombre adecuado para la niña, después de todo, esa niña no era humana, era un youkai y no uno cualquiera, era prácticamente una princesa o diosa para su pueblo.

—Mikoto… —el nombre de su madre abandonó sus labios sin darse cuenta y en un susurro apenas audible para los oídos de las dos hembras youkai. Kagura sonrió y miró a su niña antes de ponerla en los brazos de su padrino y hermano postizo.

—Mikoto me parece un lindo nombre —dijo Kagura sonriendo, entonces sucedió algo que dejó a todos (con excepción de la loba), sin aliento. Sasuke estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa dulce e inocente, ajena al sarcasmo o malicia acostumbrados.

Naruto sentía que estaba en un sueño; el semblante de Sasuke era tan dulce y tierno, algo que jamás creyó ver y al contemplarlo solo se le ocurría una sola palabra: hermoso.

A la mañana siguiente, se les informó que los Kages iban en camino a Konoha y que tardarían, al menos unos cuatro días en llegar.

Ese día Kagura decidió permanecer en su habitación con su hija que dormía plácidamente en el futón. El viento no le había traído noticias del enemigo, lo que le hacía pensar que quizás, al menos por el momento, no harían movimiento alguno.

—Kagura-sama —la llamó Kaze desde la puerta. Traía en sus manos algunos cuantos paquetes. La aludida bufó molesta ya imaginándose quien había enviado todo eso y cuál era su contenido.

— ¿Si? —habló en tono aburrido. Su cola se movía de un lado a otro de forma perezosa.

—Hien-shinhan le envió esto —Kagura resopló enfadada. Desde el día anterior, Hien había estado enviándole ropa y juguetes para su hija, usando a Kaze y la heredera del viento como mensajeros y eso molestaba a la loba. ¡Estaban en una guerra por todos los dioses!

—Gracias Kaze —murmuró la loba en tono ácido. El youkai de las alas asintió con la cabeza.

—Y también tengo un mensaje —la loba soltó otro bufido —A Hien-sama y Hikawa-dono les gustaría que le enviara mas de esas… fotos de Mikoto-hime.

Kagura rodo los ojos maldiciendo internamente a las kunoichi (Sakura e Ino), por ser las responsables de todo ese drama… no quería ni imaginar cómo estaría la habitación que ahora compartía con el tarado de Hien, seguramente a esas alturas ya estaba tapizada con fotos de Mikoto.

—Dile a ese par de tarados que dejen de molestar y se comporten —gruñó por lo bajo —, ¡Estamos en una maldita guerra, por los dioses! —por suerte y a pesar que Kagura habló con voz alta, la niña no se despertó.

Kaze asintió con la cabeza pero no se movió de su lugar; parecía querer decirle algo pero simplemente no se atrevía a hacerlo.

—Yo… ¿por qué Uchiha-san? —la loba comprendió por donde iba el asunto, se levantó para abrazar al menor.

—Kaze, eres como un hijo para mí —le aseguró —. Haz crecido y convertido en un gran amo: poderoso y fuerte y estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Siento mucho que no estuvieses conmigo cuando Mikoto nació, pero eso no significa que tú o Fuuma no sean importantes para el dobe de Hien y para mí. Son nuestros hijos y los hermanos mayores de Mikoto —Kaze abrazó a su antigua maestra, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de ella como no hacía desde que era un niño y cuando Fuuma lo molestaba.

—Yo… gracias… mamá

Pasó una semana desde el arribo de los youkai al ningenkai. Los kages y Kagura se encontraban reunidos en la torre de la Hokage discutiendo sobre los recientes asuntos; mientras Sasuke (aunque no muy conforme), cuidaba de la pequeña Mikoto que ya tenía la apariencia de una niña de siete meses.

La pequeña resultó ser muy tranquila; se había vuelto muy apegada a Sasuke e incluso había sido su primera palabra.

— ¡Uto! —exclamó la niña, moviendo su colita de un lado a otro cuando vio a Naruto acercarse a ellos.

Se encontraban en los columpios que estaban frente a la academia.

—Hola Mikoto-chan —la saludó cargándola mientras la niña reía divertida moviendo su cola de un lado a otro demostrando su emoción.

— ¿Uro? —preguntó la niña por el híbrido bicolor. Naruto le sonrió dulcemente.

Desde que llegaron los otros kages, dos días atrás; Kagura les había ordenado a Yoru y a los otros formar equipos con los ninjas para aumentar la seguridad y evitar cualquier ataque del enemigo.

—Vendrá después —le dijo sonriendo. Sasuke sonrió internamente, su maestra era malvada cuando quería: le había ordenado a Yoru que fuese con los ninjas que venían como guardaespaldas de los kages para ayudarlos y permanecer con ellos, lo que significaba que el tiempo con Naruto se reducía a solo unas cuantas horas y que el azabache aprovechaba bastante bien gracias a Mikoto.

— ¡Uto, mano besho! —chilló la niña dando pequeños aplausos de entusiasmo al ver a Naruto y Sasuke uno al lado del otro. Desde que la pequeña youkai aprendió hablar (tres días después de su nacimiento), se había posesionado de la idea de que Sasuke y Naruto se besaran o abrazaran y si el rubio se negaba comenzaba a llorar.

El de ojos azules se sonrojó, mientras que Sasuke sonrió de medio lado; en verdad que quería a esa niña, en especial cuando hacía esa clase de peticiones pues Naruto era incapaz de negarse a esa dulce carita, en especial cuando esa "tierna" niña se enojaba dejando que algún elemento expresara su disconformidad.

— ¡Gu, gu, gu! —dijo el dragoncito revoloteando alrededor de la niña como un vano intento para que se olvidara de su petición y su amo no se viese obligado a cumplirla, pero a la niña simplemente no le interesaba el tierno dragón y seguía canturreando "besho, besho" mientras reía y aplaudía alegremente.

Naruto suspiró pesadamente al ver su última esperanza ser ignorada. Se acercó a Sasuke con intenciones de besarlo en la mejilla pero el azabache fue más rápido y movió la cabeza ocasionando que sus labios se unieron en un tímido roce que lentamente y sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, se convirtiera en uno apasionado.

Definitivamente, Sasuke amaba a esa niña que se había ganado un helado y muchos juguetes.

_Continuará…_


	17. Tanos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: OCxNaru SasuxNaru.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Mpreg, Violación, Violencia y lo que se me ocurra nnU

Beta: Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 17.- Tanos**

Veinticuatro días habían pasado desde el nacimiento de Mikoto; la niña ya tenía la apariencia y mentalidad de un infante de dos años de edad. La joven youkai era un enigma para todos pues un día para ella era un mes.

La única que parecía no afectarle –o importarle –, era Kagura pues por el contrario, Hien se lamentaba no poder estar con su hija el tiempo que él quería pues apenas y podía pasar unas cuantas horas al día y sentía que se estaba perdiendo de la infancia de su nenita.

— ¡Papi! —chilló la niña al ver salir del portal al Shinhan de ojos rojos. Hien, al verla, se puso en cuclillas con los brazos abiertos para recibir a la pequeña, quien se lanzó a ellos soltando pequeñas risitas y moviendo su colita de un lado a otro emocionada.

—Hola mi dulce princesita —dijo el youkai llenando la carita de la niña con infinidad de besos —, ¿Cómo te has portado?

— ¡Dien! —chilló la niña moviendo mas su colita que ya parecía un pequeño remolino — ¿Tito? —preguntó por Hikawa.

—Abuelito vendrá en un rato —Mikoto soltó un grito de alegría, se zafó del agarre de su padre y para ir en busca de Sasuke canturreando un: "tito, tito".

—Ustedes dos par de idiotas; se están tomando esto muy a la ligera —lo regañó Kagura quien había estado oculta para darle un poco de privacidad a padre e hija.

Hien sonrió tomando a la hembra de la cintura para robarle un beso.

—También te amo —le dijo el de ojos rojos en tono divertido.

—Hn, idiota —gruñó la loba separándose del macho —. ¿No se dan cuenta que estamos en guerra?

—El enemigo no ha atacado desde que tu viniste al ningenkai… —le comentó encogiéndose de hombros —. No creo que estén planeando atacar pronto…

— ¡IDIOTA! —le gritó golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza — ¡¿Es que tú y ese zorro son estúpidos? ¡No podemos darnos el lujo de bajar la guardia!

Hien le sonrió conciliatoriamente; la comprendía perfectamente, pero aun así no quería que sus hombres estuvieran expuestos a estrés y terminaran perdiendo en batalla. Se acercó a la loba envolviéndola entre sus brazos, besó su frente con ternura.

—Kagura, no te preocupes —le dijo acariciándole el cabello como se haría con una niña a la que se desea consolar —. Nadie lastimará a nuestra princesita, antes tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

Kagura abrió los ojos de par en par, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su pareja para evitar que viera su reacción. ¿Tan transparente se había vuelto? No, no era eso, Hien la conocía demasiado bien –seguramente más que ella misma –, y eso no le gustaba, podía terminar en un error fatal.

Se quedaron así, abrazados unos minutos, tan solo disfrutando del calor de sus cuerpos hasta que Kagura se separo del youkai de fuego.

—Mañana tengo reunión con los Kages —dijo la loba para cambiar de tema —. Parecen inconformes… especialmente el Raikage, líder de la nube.

— ¿Por qué razón? —preguntó Hien. Kagura bufó molesta —Cree que nosotros estamos detrás de los ataques al ningenkai —respondió dándole la espalda —. Tiene la estúpida idea de que nosotros queremos tomar sus aldeas.

— ¿Qué? ¡Es ridículo! —exclamó el mayor escandalizado.

—En cierta forma lo comprendo —admitió la loba mirando al youkai de fuego por sobre su hombro.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? —la cuestionó creyendo que su pareja había perdido la cordura.

—Analízalo —repuso mirándolo a los ojos—. Desaparece un ninja de Konoha por casi un año y reaparece con un hombre de otro mundo; después aparecen youkai y comienzan a atacar y mágicamente llego yo y los detengo —dijo con parsimonia —… yo también tendría mis reservas…

— ¿Y que sugieres? —cuestionó —¿Crees que sería bueno que Hikawa-sensei hablara con ellos?

—Quizás —respondió la youkai para luego hacer una pausa —. Les ofrecí algo como muestra de nuestra buena voluntad.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Kagura le explicó que les había prometido a los Kages que los youkai que venían con ella entrenarían a dos de los mejores ninja de cada aldea mientras que ella misma se encargaría de enseñarle a los Kages algunas técnicas de los elementos.

— ¿Aceptaron? —Kagura asintió con la cabeza.

—Si —respondió —; aunque no estaría de más que Hikawa se uniera a nuestras negociaciones.

Mientras tanto en Tanos, el reino que inició la guerra. El hogar del gobernante de aquel lugar se encontraba situado en la parte mas alta del reino y desde su cúspide se podía ver todo el territorio.

En la terraza del castillo se encontraba un joven (en apariencia), de unos veinte años; tenía el cabello largo de color violeta amarrado en una coleta alta y con dos mechones largos a cada lado; poseía unos bellos ojos rosa. Usaba un traje estilo chino de color negro con un cinturón rojo.

—Mi lord —lo llamó un youkai con cabeza de león.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con odio ocasionando que el aludido temblara a causa del miedo.

—E-el rey de-desea ve-verlo —el joven bufó visiblemente molesto.

Pasó al lado del youkai haciendo que éste temblara aun más. Aquello se repitió mientras caminaba por los pasillos; todo el que se topaba con él inmediatamente se dejaba caer al suelo con la cabeza pegada al piso en señal de sumisión y terror. Todos le temían pues aquel chico de figura delicada era el elegido: el tesoro.

Se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta negra que se abrió por si sola –como si también le temiera –, dentro se encontraba un hombre muy parecido al joven; sentado en un trono negro que asimilaba llamas.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres… padre? —lo cuestionó el joven. El hombre miró a su hijo con desaprobación ocasionando una mueca de fastidio en él.

—Keiki —habló el monarca con molestia —. Tu otra mitad ya ha nacido —le informó. Keiki asintió con la cabeza, eso, él ya lo sabía — ¡¿Por qué no me lo comunicaste?

— ¿De qué te serviría saberlo? —lo cuestionó; su voz era calmada pero cargada de odio y enojo.

— ¡Para matarla! —respondió colérico — ¡Pude enviar a alguien para asesinarle junto con su madre y quien se interpusiera! —el menor soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Te recuerdo "padre" que ese bebé es parte del tesoro, al igual que yo —le dijo mirándolo con desprecio —. Su poder va más allá de tu pobre entendimiento —sonrió con malicia —. Tus hombres no llegarían ni a acercársele antes de sucumbir ante su poder.

El monarca se mordió la lengua evitando decir alguna cosa que pudiera alterar al menor, lo que podría significar el fin de su existencia.

—Se llama Mikoto —habló Keiki después de una pausa —; sus padres son Hien y Kagura, los actuales gobernantes de Eien —el monarca frunció el ceño.

— ¿Mikoto? —pronunció con asco —Un nombre ningen… no me sorprende de esos traidores —comentó mas para si que para su hijo —. No puedo creer que esos bastardos dejaran que el sagrado tesoro se mancillara al nacer y convivir con esa asquerosa peste humana.

Keiki no dijo nada, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta. Antes de salir miró por sobre su hombro con ese porte de arrogancia que lo caracterizaba.

—No te atrevas a enviar a tus ridículas fuerzas a matar a mi otra mitad, de lo contrario yo mismo te mataré —sentenció para después salir del lugar dejando al mayor temblando ligeramente a causa del miedo que su hijo le provocaba.

—Maldito mocoso —gruñó furioso.

Por otro lado; Keiki también estaba molesto, su "hermana" estaba creciendo muy rápido y pronto sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a él.

—Parece que esta vez nos tocará enfrentarnos… querida hermanita —pensó con enojo.

Las cartas estaban echadas y su destino escrito; esta vez no serían uno, en esta ocasión debían combatir.

—Ella es el ying y yo el yang —se dijo sonriendo con una sonrisa macabra —. Estoy ansioso por verte querida hermanita.

Keiki soltó una carcajada cruel, ansioso por ver a Mikoto y enfrentarse a ella.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gomen xD se que me tarde un mes en actualizar mis fic pero tengo excusa! Estuve ayudando en un fandub nnUU


	18. Como el fuego y el viento

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: OCxNaru SasuxNaru.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Mpreg, Violación, Violencia y lo que se me ocurra nnU

Beta: Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 18.- Como el fuego y el viento**

Hikawa había logrado convencer por completo a los kages; era entendible, el kitsune sensei tenía un aura muy tranquila y dulce que era capaz de tranquilizar a la mayoría de seres. Sus ojos reflejaban un alma pura y sus palabras siempre eran sinceras, todo ello lo convertía en un líder espiritual ejemplar.

—Hikawa-sama —Mei Terumi, la Mizukage. Todos los kages se encontraban en el templo por invitación del zorro maestro con motivo de que ellos se convencieran que sus intenciones y las de su pueblo eran verdaderas —, ¿En verdad los youkai y humanos conviven juntos?

—Si, al menos en este reino —respondió con una dulce sonrisa —, desgraciadamente, fuera de aquí, los youkai no comparten nuestras creencias —comentó con tristeza.

—Si los demonios consideran a los humanos como alimento —dijo Tsunade —. ¿Cómo es que ustedes actúan diferente?

Hikawa le sonrió, invitándolos a ir al lugar donde se encontraba el árbol sagrado y con paciencia y dedicación les explicó la historia del templo, el tesoro y el por qué Eien era distinto a todos los otros reinos.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se encontraba en los jardines de su casa junto a la pequeña Mikoto que ya tenía la apariencia de una niña de diez años. La pequeña youkai, ahora crecía lo de un año en dos días.

—Niichan, ¿Qué me enseñaras hoy? —preguntó la niña entusiasmada. Mikoto se había peinado de tal forma que se parecía a Sasuke; usaba unos shorts color crema y una playera azul marino con el cuello alto. La pequeña princesita youkai admiraba tanto a su "hermano mayor" que vestía igual a como cuando éste tenía su edad.

Sasuke miró a la niña que movía la cola de un lado a otro. Esa niña era toda una bendición para él, mucho más grande de la que los youkai creían. Ella era un tesoro, un regalo que los dioses le habían dado en la forma de un infante y que logró derretir su corazón completamente.

—Mikoto, ¿te gustaría hacer el examen para convertirte en genin? —la cuestionó el azabache.

— ¿Genin? —la niña movió su colita de un lado a otro antes de asentir — ¡Sí! ¿Si me vuelvo ninja seré igual a ti?

Sasuke sonrió, no una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas prepotentes o falsas, si no una verdadera; y es que esa niña se había ganado al Uchiha completamente al punto de cambiar completamente con la sola presencia de ella. Continuaron con el entrenamiento, Mikoto era realmente fuerte y aprendía con gran rapidez.

En esos momentos, Sasuke y Mikoto mantenían una pelea, que si bien solo era un calentamiento; ambos parecían tomarlo muy enserio.

— ¡Naruto-nii! —chillo la niña percatándose de la presencia del rubio, bajó la guardia ocasionando que no viera el katon que Sasuke le había lanzado un segundo antes.

— ¡Mikoto!

Todo fue muy rápido; la enorme bola de fuego envolvió a la niña quien tan solo alcanzó a cubrirse el rostro con las manos; las llamas comenzaron a formar un enorme tubo que se arremolinaba violentamente impidiendo que los dos shinobis pudieran acercarse.

— ¡Mikoto! —gritó Sasuke. Iba a arrojarse a las llamas junto con Naruto pero una ráfaga de viento detuvo sus intenciones.

—Deténganse —Kagura apareció frente a ellos con ese porte de la reina que era.

— ¡Kagura-neechan tenemos que salvarla! —le gritó Naruto desesperado. Ella miró a los dos chicos, se veían tan preocupados

—Ella se encuentra bien —dio unos pasos quedando a pocos centímetros de la columna de fuego que seguramente se veía en toda Konoha.

Dentro, la pequeña estaba asustada; las llamas no la tocaban, ni siquiera sentía el calor abrazador pero el solo hecho de estar encerrada en ese infierno era motivo para asustarse. Estaba en el suelo hecha un novillo, sus orejas estaba hacia atrás y su colita enrollada en su cuerpo.

—Mikoto —la llamó Kagura tan seria que no parecía preocupada por su hija.

— ¿Mami? —Mikoto se levanto quedando sentada en el suelo — ¡Ayúdame!

Kagura cerró los ojos soltando un enérgico no; la pequeña debía ser capaz de liberarse ella sola de ese pequeño inconveniente –porque eso era –. Mikoto era en parte un demonio de fuego y debía ser capaz de controlarlo. La segunda shinhan podría parecer cruel con su propia hija pero lo hacía por su propio bien. Le dijo que se concentrara en el fuego, que dejara de alimentarlo pues era ella quien le alimentaba. Aún con el miedo que sentía, Mikoto obedeció a su madre. Cerró los ojos, se puso en posición de loto y se concentró en las llamas que lentamente comenzaron a desaparecer.

— ¡Mikoto! —chilló Naruto cuando el fuego se extinguió por completo, corrió a abrazar a la niña que rompió en llanto en el momento que el rubio la atrapo. Sasuke se acercó a ellos para revisar a la youkai con una minuciosa demencia, cuando estuvo seguro que no tenía ni un solo rasguño se levantó para enfrentar a su maestra por no ayudar a su propia hija. A Kagura realmente no le importaban los reproches del azabache; ignorándolo olímpicamente, se acercó a la menor que ya había dejado de llorar.

—Mami —se quedó callada al darse cuenta de la severidad con la que su progenitora la veía.

—Mikoto, nunca más bajes la guardia, aún si es solo un entrenamiento —la reprendió —, eso puede ser la muerte —la niña debía comprender lo importante que era, no sólo por el hecho de ser el tesoro, también por ser su hija. Kagura también quería hacerle entender que el fuego –como los otros elementos –, jamás la lastimarían pues estos formaban parte de ella.

Aún cuando Mikoto era una niña comprendía bien las palabras de su madre; se despidió de ella y de los dos shinobi para irse a su habitación, debía darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando quedaron solos Kagura miró a los dos con seriedad, también ellos debían entenderlo.

—Estoy consciente de que ustedes creen erróneamente que Mikoto es una niña normal de diez años —afirmó tratando de no sonar muy molesta —. Dentro de un par de días más tendrá once y dos después tendrá doce —Kagura dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Ella era la madre y a la que más le afectada lo que sucedía con Mikoto —, mi hija seguirá creciendo a un paso acelerado hasta que tenga la edad de su contraparte.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura? —la cuestionó Naruto. Kagura dejó escapar otro suspiro, miró el cielo y respondió un escueto "el viento". Posó sus ojos en Sasuke y luego en Naruto, tan jóvenes y desconocían tanto (aun sus propios corazones).

—Ustedes son humanos y nosotras demonios —soltó de pronto haciendo que los dos la miraran sorprendidos, no esperaban que la segunda Shinhan les hablara en ese tono —. Sé que ustedes ven a mi cachorro como si fuese una humana pero no lo es —suspiró —, Mikoto es una youkai y debe ser tratada como tal.

—Pero apenas es una bebé —refutó Naruto con severidad.

—No es humana —repitió enojada —, es un demonio que vivirá mas años de los que ustedes o sus descendientes puedan vivir.

Kagura soltó nuevamente un suspiro; no era su intención decir aquello pero era necesario para que esos dos no fuesen débiles ante Mikoto pues podría ser un arma de doble filo.

—Desde mañana comenzaran con su entrenamiento —soltó de pronto dejando a los dos con la boca abierta —, ustedes dos deberán ser como el fuego y el viento.

_Continuará…_

Hola gente! espero les guste el cap y los invito a escuchar mi progra "el rincon del fanfic que se trasmite por Radiacion Otaku en los siguientes horarios:

martes a viernes: 2 a 4 pm (hora de mexico)

Domingos: 4 en a 6 pm

y para los que les gusta el terror

Sabados a media noche tenemos diarios del miedo

www . radiacionotaku . net


	19. Deseo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: OCxNaru SasuxNaru.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Mpreg, Violación, Violencia y lo que se me ocurra nnU

Beta: Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 19.- Deseo**

El entrenamiento de Kagura fue duro. Sasuke y Naruto no habían experimentado algo como eso.

La Shinhan pidió a Shukaku y Seiryu sus favores para ambos ninjas; las dos bestias les entregaron un poder al que sólo los habitantes del templo podían acceder.

_Cuando los dioses le dieron al primer Shinhan el cuidado del Kedakkaki eien no inori, las bestias sagradas les regalaron sus más preciados dones a él y a sus estudiantes _

—El fuego azul —dijo Kagura encendiendo una llamita celeste en la palma de su mano, tan pura y brillante como ninguna —, es mucho más poderoso que los fuegos del ningenkai, reikai y makai juntos, incluso el poder del dragón negro no se le compara —cerró su mano apagando la flama —. Es la esencia misma de Shukaku… el fuego de los dioses.

Para crear el fuego azul era necesario tener una mente tranquila, ajena a todo deseo negativo; la llama de los dioses no podía ser usada con deseos de matar pues terminaría acabando con su usuario también.

El viento dorado era el regalo de Seiryu, tan poderoso que podría fácilmente destruir un territorio del doble del país del fuego.

Byakko había dado el don del golpe de la garra, dicho poder era capaz de crear montañas o hundir ciudades enteras hasta hacerlas desaparecer por completo.

Ganbu les entregó el poder de la sirena; aquella fuerza podía crear tsunamis o ventiscas devastadoras.

Y por último, el Kirin. El relámpago fue otorgado al Shinhan con todo el poder devastador de ese elemento.

—Gracias a esos poderes —continuó Kagura —, a los amos y al Shinhan se les consideraron como dioses. Incluso en el ningenkai se supo de nosotros.

Sasuke debía ser capaz de controlar el fuego de los dioses y Naruto el viento dorado; con esas armas en sus manos, ambos serían adversarios formidables aun para un youkai de clase S, es decir, un demonio tan poderoso como el mismo Kyuubi.

Después del entrenamiento, Kagura se fue con su hija para cerciorarse de que ella también siguiera con sus prácticas. Mikoto ya tenía la apariencia de una joven de dieciséis años y ya no había crecido más, lo que seguramente significaba que había alcanzado la edad que aparentaba su contraparte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tsunade llamó a Sasuke y Naruto a su oficina; en el lugar se encontraba Shizune y dos controladores de la tierra –incluido Yoru quien veía con desprecio al Uchiha –, pero también estaba Kagura.

Aunque estaban en guerra, las misiones habían tenido que ser reanudadas pues de ellas dependían las aldeas ninjas, por ello los Shinhan les proveían de algunos miembros para que acompañaran a los equipos en su labor, sin interferir directamente, claro.

Desde el nacimiento de Mikoto no habían sido atacados por Tanos, por lo que los Kages creían que el peligro ya no existía o quizás pensaban que ellos estaban esperando el momento para hacerse con la joven.

—La misión es simple —habló la Godaime con parsimonia —, deben hacer un reconocimiento en los límites del país del fuego.

—Ha habido informes de intrusos —agregó Shizune —. Desconocemos si se trata de un youkai o ninjas renegados.

Yoru iba a protestar por lo que Kagura dio un paso al darse cuenta de las intenciones del híbrido de ojos bicolor.

—Ni a Tsunade-sama ni a mí nos agrada el hecho de enviarlos a lo que seguramente es una trampa pero esta es decisión del consejo de esta aldea —comenzó a hablar la loba dando un sonoro suspiro —. Particularmente preferiría mandar a uno o dos amos que enviar a dos estudiantes que apenas dominan los dones de Shuzaku y Seiryu.

—Estaremos bien, Kagura-neechan —le aseguró Naruto con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios. La loba volvió a soltar un suspiro.

—Yoru los acompañará, junto con Hideki —el youkai al lado de Yoru asintió con la cabeza a modo de aceptación.

—Si esto resulta ser una trampa del reino de Tanos… —tomó la palabra el bicolor mirando a Naruto directo a los ojos —quiero que se retiren y nos dejen a nosotros la pelea —el rubio negó con la cabeza; definitivamente no abandonaría a Yoru ni a nadie para escapar cobardemente.

—Eso jamás pasará, idiota —dijo Sasuke tan arrogante y orgulloso como era.

—Te guste o no Sasuke; es lo que deben hacer —Kagura ya se sentía muy molesta, no le agradaba el hecho de que dos aprendices (aunque ninjas expertos), fueran a una misión que bien podría ser una treta del reino de Tanos y si ese era el caso, ¿Qué planeaban? ¿A quién querían atraer de ese modo?

La segunda Shinhan dejó escapar otro suspiro para tratar de calmarse, se cruzó de brazos y miró a ambos ninjas con el ceño fruncido. Les hizo prometer que obedecerían las órdenes de Yoru y Hideki en caso de ser atacados por youkais o de lo contrario los haría entrenar el triple de lo que ya lo hacían; aun así, Sasuke no planeaba dar su brazo a torcer, era terco, pero Kagura tenía más siglos de terquedad que él. La loba se acercó al azabache para susurrarle algo al oído, el Uchiha sudo frío y asintió sacando una sonrisa burlona en su maestra.

—Bien Yoru, estas al mando de esta misión —dijo Kagura mirando al aludido con seriedad, él asintió con la cabeza —. Sólo tomaras el mando en caso extremo, no quiero que interfieran en el trabajo de Naruto y Sasuke.

— ¡Pero Kagura-sama! —intentó protestar el hibrido, pero fue cortado por la mirada severa de su líder, bajó la mirada apretando los puños con frustración —Como ordene, Shinhan-sama.

Después de ultimar los últimos detalles, el equipo salió de Konoha para cumplir con su misión.

Ambos ninjas iban saltando de árbol en árbol; desde que abandonaron la aldea, los youkai habían desaparecido y ninguno de los dos podía percibir sus presencias. Si no fuera porque Kagura les ordenó acompañarlos, creerían que éstos los habían abandonado.

— ¿Crees que algún día podamos hacerlo? —Sasuke levantó una ceja sin comprender —Fundirnos con los elementos como lo hace Yoru, Kagura-neechan y los otros.

El mayor deseo de Naruto en esos momentos era hacer lo que Kagura hacia: fundirse con el viento y ser capaz de viajar grandes distancias en cuestión de segundos y quién sabe, tal vez… incluso volar. Secretamente, Sasuke también deseaba saber hasta dónde podía llegar un _humano_ con los dones de una de las bestias sagradas.

—No lo sé —respondió sinceramente. El azabache quería creer que sí, que serían capaces de llegar al nivel de los youkai. El deseo de Sasuke era proteger a Mikoto y sobre todo a Naruto de cualquier peligro y para hacerlo debía sobrepasar los límites de su especie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En Konoha, Mikoto se había enterado de la partida de su "hermano" mayor y como Kagura pensaba, la ahora adolescente hizo una tremenda rabieta. La joven heredera de Eien era un verdadero dolor de cabeza para su madre quien había rogado porque esa etapa pasara tan rápido como la niñez pero sus ruegos a los dioses no fueron escuchado.

—Iré con él —dijo la adolescente con decisión —. Mi hermano me necesita.

—De ninguna manera saldrás de esta aldea, Mikoto —dijo Kagura con enojo —. Esto es cosa de los habitantes de Konoha, tú no puedes…

— ¡Yo también soy una kunoichi de esta aldea! —chilló señalando el protector que llevaba en la frente con el kanji "shinobi"

Kagura se masajeo la sien, ¿Ella había sido así de cachorra? Hikawa realmente era un santo por soportarla.

—Debo proteger a Sasuke-nii —dijo con seriedad. Kagura la miró sorprendida, sabía mejor que nadie que su hija y el azabache eran muy unidos pero aun así, el comportamiento de la menor iba más allá de eso.

— ¿Cuál es tu verdadero interés en Sasuke? —Mikoto no se sorprendió con lo directo de la pregunta, así era su madre. Sin rodeos, directo al punto, muy diferente a su padre quien siempre buscaba afrontar las cosas con más "tacto".

—Yo me convertiré en la esposa de mi niichan —dijo con la misma arrogancia y orgullo de Kagura —, sé que mi hermano ama a Naruto-nii, pero él está con Yoru y lo hace sufrir, ¡Eso no lo puedo permitir!

La Shinhan cerró los ojos, su hija estaba confundiendo un cariño fraternal con el amor y eso no era bueno, ni para Mikoto ni para Sasuke.

—Yo haré que mi hermano sea feliz —finalizó la adolescente.

— ¿Lo amas? —ella afirmó, ¡Claro que lo amaba! Era su hermano y haría lo que fuera para ayudarlo, igual que lo haría con Fuuma y Kaze.

—Quiero que sea feliz con alguien que lo ame —Kagura suspiro aliviada de saber que su hija tenía en claro sus sentimientos.

_Los caminos que los dioses tienen son difíciles y tortuosos, pero sin duda te llevaran a un oasis._

Mikoto se encogió de hombros, eso era lo que su abuelo solía decir y francamente no tenía la más remota idea de lo que podría significar. Su madre se acercó a ella, abrazándola, lo que ocasionó un sonrojo.

—Sasuke encontrará a la persona destinada para él, aun sin tu ayuda —le aseguró —así que no te preocupes, confía en tu hermano —Mikoto asintió, por supuesto que confiaba en él.

_Continuará…_


	20. Trampa

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: OCxNaru SasuxNaru.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Mpreg, Violación, Violencia y lo que se me ocurra nnU

Beta: Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 20.- Trampa**

Se detuvieron unos kilómetros antes de llegar a la frontera; algo estaba mal, había demasiado silencio. El Uchiha tenía un mal presentimiento. Yoru se colocó al lado derecho de Naruto, mientras Hideki a la izquierda de Sasuke. También sentían lo mismo que el azabache.

—Yoru —lo llamó Naruto preocupado.

—Sentí la presencia de un youki —dijo Hideki. Su escamosa cola se movía de un lado a otro de forma nerviosa, la cresta en su cabeza se levantó como lo haría un reptil ante una amenaza.

El hanyou llevó una mano a su cabello, sacando una larga liana con espinas que tomó la forma de un látigo.

—Es un youki muy poderoso —agregó Yoru.

La energía se sentía por todos lados y en ninguno en particular; era un youki verdaderamente abrumador, que hacía que incluso la naturaleza misma le temiera.

—Váyanse —les ordenó Yoru —, nosotros lo detendremos el tiempo que podamos.

Sasuke iba a protestar pero no pudo hacerlo, de un árbol descendió un joven hombre; sus pies tocaron el suelo con la gracia de una pluma.

—Vaya, vaya —habló el recién llegado, dio unos cuantos aplausos —. Eien ha entrenado bien a sus protectores.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Yoru colocándose delante de los ninjas a modo de protección. El recién llegado sonrió burlón.

—Soy Keiki, tu señor.

Los dos youkais abrieron los ojos como platos; ¡¿Él era la otra mitad del tesoro? Ciertamente poseía un youki abrumador; su aura siniestra era tan fuerte que la vegetación a alrededor se había secado.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas en Konoha? —preguntó Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

Keiki volvió a sonreír; esos dos humanos aparentaban no estar asustados pero el latido de sus corazones le decía todo lo contrario.

—Esos ningen tienen el olor de mi otra mitad impregnados en sus cuerpos —frunció el ceño. Miró a Yoru y sonrió nuevamente —. Te ordeno que me entregues a esos ningen.

Mikoto se había encerrado en su habitación después de la discusión que tuvo con su madre; cambió varias veces de posición en el futón, sin lograr sentirse cómoda.

—Que aburrido —se quejó la adolescente. Se levantó de golpe; había sentido una presencia demasiado poderosa. Salió de su habitación en busca de su madre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yoru cayó al suelo con una profunda herida en el pecho. Naruto y Sasuke estaban inconscientes, sin ningún rasguño aparente. Hideki ere el único que aún se mantenía en pie, aunque a duras penas; había perdido un brazo y mucha sangre.

—Los youkai tipo reptil son realmente muy resistentes —comentó Keiki. Tenía el brazo de Hideki y jugaba con él como si se tratara de un muñeco.

—No… dejare… que…

—Sí, sí, lo que digas —lo interrumpió —. Tú patético intento me aburre.

Hideki se abalanzó contra el príncipe de Tanos, pero lo único que logró fue que Keiki lo atravesara con su brazo amputado, sacándole el corazón.

—Patético —se burló Keiki viendo a su víctima. Sopló creando una burbuja, cuando terminó, la colocó junto al cadáver; tomó a Sasuke y Naruto y se fue, no había necesidad de matar al hibrido, no había necesidad de gastar energía en alguien que moriría en media hora.

Mikoto había avisado a su madre del youki que sintió cerca de Sasuke y los demás; ahora, la loba y un grupo de maestros, junto con la adolescente; se dirigieron al lugar que la joven les indicó. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con la funesta escena.

— ¡Yoru-niisan! —chilló Mikoto al descubrir al hanyuo en el suelo, herido. Estaba muy pálido a causa de la sangre que había perdido, pero seguía respirando.

Mizuno fue la que reaccionó más rápido de los controladores de agua; se acercó al hibrido para comenzar a curarlo. Mikoto buscó con la mirada a Sasuke y Naruto, nada; no podía encontrarlos y tampoco podía percibir sus chackras. Se dejó caer de rodillas.

El youki de la joven comenzaba a hacerse presente como pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que recorrían el cuerpo de la princesa de Eien. Su mirada se posó en el cadáver mal trecho de Hideki, después en Yoru que era atendido.

No lo perdonaría, no perdonaría al maldito que se había atrevido a hacer eso. El suelo comenzó a temblar a causa de la furia que invadía a la joven.

— ¡Mikoto! —le gritó Kagura, abofeteándola haciendo que se tranquilizara —No ganas nada perdiendo la calma.

—Pero… Hideki y Yoru…

—Nada podemos hacer por Hideki-kun —la interrumpió un maestro tierra con voz entrecortada, sus ojos estaban vidriosos a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir —. Él fue un gran guerrero que murió para proteger a Eien. Por favor, Mikoto-hime, no manche su memoria poniéndose en peligro.

Mikoto bajó la mirada, apretó los puños y asintió con la cabeza.

—Regresemos a Konoha —dijo Kagura, se agachó con intenciones de tomar el cuerpo de Hideki y fue ahí cuando vio "el espíritu de las palabras" que había dejado el atacante.

—¿Mamá? —cuestionó Mikoto al ver que la loba no se movía.

Kagura se levantó y ordenó a los maestros vientos que avisaran a todos los kages que deseaba verlos lo antes posible: Tanos ya había dado su primer golpe al Ningenkai.

_Continuará…_


End file.
